Taking It Back
by Lyndalion16
Summary: WICKED:MUSICALBOOK A year after the Wicked Witch of the West was melted, the Wizard returned, determined to take back what is rightfully his....COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

(NOTE): This is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the book or play does not belong to me.

* * *

**Taking it Back**

**Prologue**

Glinda stood looking out the window, watching the wild festivities below. There were tears running down her cheeks as she clutched a large, old book to her chest._ The Grimmerie._ The only thing Glinda had to remind her of her dear friend. It had been exactly one year since she'd been melted, and while the people below were celebrating her death, she was up in her room crying and dreading when she would have to make an appearance. But she knew she had to. With a large sigh, she reached out and closed the window. "My, my, my," a mocking voice said behind her. She sharply turned around to see the Wizard leaning on his cane, surrounded by a few members of the Gale Force. "And to think I half expected to see Glinda the Good to be out _celebrating _the death of Oz's most hated enemy. But, no. Instead she _mourns_ it.," Glinda glared at him.

"What are you doing here! I believe I told you to _leave!_,"

"And I _did_, my dear. But, suprisingly, it took me about six months to realize what I had left behind. So, I decided to return. It has taken me a while to gather up all my old _friends _back," he gestured toward the Gale Force "but now I believe I have enough to take back what is rightfully _mine_! Arrest her," The Force grabbed Glinda, snatching the Grimmerie away from her, and dragged her to the Wizard. The Wizard lifted her glaring eyes up to meet his own. "Glinda the...Apparently-Not-So-Good," the Force snickered "you are under arrest for previously aiding, sympathizing, and collaborating with the Wicked Witch of the West,"

* * *

I know, short, but i'll try to make it longer! 


	2. Chapter 1

(NOTE): Hey! This chapter has some pretty long descriptions (sometimes I'm a little _too_ descriptive) and gives you some back story.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the book or play does not belong to me.

* * *

A month later, far off in the Vinkus, Elphaba woke to the sound of rumbling thunder. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake her husband, and walked over to the window, her arms crossed. She gazed curiously at the pouring rain. It had been raining for a week straight, but the Wet Season had already passed two months ago, afterwards it usually only rained for a day if it rained at all. She was beginning to feel that something wasn't right. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan. She turned to see her husband, Fiyero, just starting to wake up. Elphaba smiled. They had been married for almost a year, their anniversary only two days away. She excitedly brought a green hand down to her lower abdomen, knowing that she had the perfect suprise for him. She couldn't wait to tell himon their special day.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Slowly, Fiyero opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his wife sitting over him.

"Morning, Fae," he sat up and kissed her.

"Hungry,"

"Starving.,"

After breakfast, Fiyero went out hunting, unhappily groaning since he had to hunt in the rain. While he was gone, Elphaba sat in a chair by the fire she had made. She was reading a book that she had found in Kiamo Ko. She fondly looked around the small, comfortable house as her thoughts trailed to when they had been found in Kiamo Ko by Fiyero's younger brother, Kaphion (KAY-fee-on).

They had been living in Kiamo Ko for only two weeks when he hadfound them. He had become the new prince and had inherited the large castle after Fiyero had been presumed dead. Elphaba chuckled as she remembered his shocked expression when he found out that not only was the Scarecrow with the Wicked Witch of the West, but that he was also his thought-to-be-dead brother. However, instead of turning them in, he decided to secretly help them. And helped them he has. He was the one who gave Elphaba the solution on how to make Fiyero human again. When they had told him the story on how Fiyero became a Scarecrow and had explained that once a spell has been cast it can't be taken off, he had said "Well...why don't you just cast another spell to make him human to _cover_ the first one," That had encouraged Elphaba to use every part of her brain in trying to remeber a spell from the Grimmerie that she could use. The best she could come up with, though, was a curse that would change someone into a different creature. _Probably a curse used to change princes into frogs or something like that _she thought. She recited it the best she could, trying many times before Fiyero finally became human.

Kaphion had also even found an old, blind priest to marry them. He had offered to leave Kiamo Ko and let them have it, but they knew that that would arouse too much suspicion. So with grateful good-byes, they flew to almost the edge of the Outer Vinkus where they had found the small, abandoned house left with a few pieces of furniture. At first they had thought it a little unusual that a house was in a forest in the middle of nowhere, with the furniture still there no less, but it really didn't matter as long as they had a place to stay. There were two rooms: an upstairs and a downstairs. Downstairs, there was a stove and pantry on one end and a fireplace, a couch, and chairs and a table on the other with the staircase near the back wall. Upstairs, there was a two-person bed, a wardrobe, and a mirror. At first it had been filthy and covered with dust, but after a little cleaning up it was very cozy.

Elphaba felt like she should be extremely happy. She had a home, a husband, and now even a little "suprise"on the way. But as she listened to the loud thunder outside, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

* * *

I know it's still pretty short and its just backstory, but the REAL story will begin when I know if people want me to continue!Please, tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 2

(NOTE): I know some of the grammer and punctuation is bad, but my computer is actingstrange. I'm trying my best to keep the punctuations in but everytime I try to post they get erased for some reason. Weird huh?

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the book or play does not belong to me.

* * *

Suddenly, Elphaba heard the door burst open and turned to see a very worried and very wet Fiyero. "Yero, what's...," she noticed he was empty handed "Why haven't you caught anything? Losing your touch? That's a shame, you were very good at...,"

"Elphaba, he's back. The Wizard is back in power.," The playful grin on Elphaba's face quickly vanished.

"Fiyero, please, don't even joke about...,"

"Elphie it's true. He's been back for about a month now. And not only him, but Horrible Morrible, too. He set her free and apparently she thinks that you might still be alive.," Elphaba looked into Fiyero's eyes and saw that he telling the truth. The Wizard was back, Morrible was free, andMorrible had suspicions that she wasn't reallydead. As another roll of thunder rang out, she realized that would explain whythe rain hadn't stopped.

"But...how do you know? I mean, how did you find out,"

"Well, that's another thing.," he shut the door and sat down beside her on the couch, takingher green hand in his own. "I don't think we're safe here anymore. You see, when I was just about to shootthe deer (and don't worry, it was a deer not a Deer)I had found, another shot rang out somewhere and killed it first. I stayed hidden as I saw twomencome out to claim it. I recognized by their uniforms that theywere members of the old Gale Force.Theywere loudlysaying things to each other, and I stressed to hear what they were sayingover the thunder. They were complaining abouthaving to be out in the rain andone of them said'Who the helldoes this Wizard think he is anyway! I mean, he leaves us forhalf a year and just decides to show up again from out of nowhere!' The other one nodded andsaid 'Yeah, andwhat about that bitch Morrible? She's sending us here on a damnwild goose chase! What makes her so sure that theWitch of the West is still alive? There were witnesseswho saw her die!' They carried the deer off and I wanted to follow them, but I knew I had to come back and tell you.," Elphaba stayed quiet, trying to let all ofthis sink in. After a while her eyes wentwide. "What about Glinda!"she said now more worried than ever"What's happened to her," Fiyero's eyes wentwide, too. "I...I don't know.," Elphaba quicklystood up and said "Fiyero, hurry andhelp me getour stuff. We're payingyour brothera little visit.,"

"No, Elphie, it's notsafe," he stood up and grabbed her arm as shewas starting towardsthe stairs " Iknow the Force's camp must be somewhere close, but I'd like to find out exactly _where_before wedo anything.,"

"Fiyero, I can't just sit here and do fucking_NOTHING_while Glinda might be in _DANGER_! I know the Wizard isn't going to tolerate her after her banishing him! Especially since she's the one who's _supposed _to be ruling Oz,"

"Elphaba, you're not thinking straight! What if the Gale Force is at Kiamo Ko! What if they see us as we're flying there! Elphie, we have to be careful," Elphaba glared into his eyes, but she knew he was right. His hard expression softened ashe saw her eyes cast downin defeat. He enveloped her in a tight hug and buried his face in her long, black hair "I'm sorry, Fae. But there's not much we can do right now. Tomorrow I'll go and find where the Force's camp is and then we can start deciding what to do, ok," Elphaba nodded as she put her arms around her husband.She squeezedhim hard before shelifted her face upand kissed him long and hard.

"Just one more thing.," she said as they pulled away.

"What's that, darling,"

"You didn't catch anything. What are we going to eat tonight," They chuckled asFiyero leaned down and kissed heragain.

* * *

It's still pretty short, but it's getting longer, right? I'll try my bestto make it longer though. Remember, this _is _my first one.


	4. Chapter 3

(NOTE): Hey I'm sorry about the words being squeezed together, it's this stupid computer or something...well anyway...

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero left early to find where the camp was. Even though they had decided to wait before doing anything, Elphaba packed up what they had, her mind set on leaving as soon as possible. She _had _to know what was going on, and Kaphion was her best source of information. After she had gathered their few belongings, she worked on the gift she had made for Fiyero for their anniversary to calm her. It was a broom of his own that she had stressed to enchant so that it could fly. She had found the materials to make it easily enough, but putting it together and remembering the spell was a little bit more difficult than she cared to admit. But eventually she managed it and it didn't look (or fly) half bad. It just need to be smoothed a little more and some of the bristles were uneven. She sighed knowing that she couldn't hide it on their trip, so she would have to give it to him today. But there was still the other suprise so there was still something to look foward to. 

She then stopped all of a sudden and listened. The rain had stopped and she could hear footsteps rushing towards the door. She quickly stood up as Fiyero rushed through the door and said quickly "Elphaba we have to leave _NOW_, the camp is much closer than I thought! It's only a matter of hours before they find us!"

" I suspected just as much.," she picked up the satchel that contained her thingshanded the broom to him "Here!" she said giving him a quick kiss "Happy anniversary!" She rushed out the door, grabbing her own broom as she went, and lept on to it as quickly as she could. She only looked back for a second as she saw Fiyero leap on to his new broom, stumbling a while as he got control of it. Elphaba was happy she had taught him how to fly before this. Otherwise, it could have created a nasty mess.

The rain had stopped but it was still pretty dark out, creating a fairly good cover. Fiyero caught up to her, softly guiding her where not to fly so they wouldn't run into the Gale Force. Kiamo Ko was still a long while away, and they had to be as quiet as possible.

Glinda was down in the City's dungeon, softly crying to herself. She had been kept here for so long she was sure they had forgotten about her. She was filthy, her clothes were torn, and her petite, delicate body was covered with scars, bruises, and cuts, bothold and recent. She painfully remembered the first time she had been brought down here, after being beaten and humiliated by the Wizard himself. He had had her publicly stripped to almost nothing and tied to the ground as he had whipped the first few lashes on her back. By the time he had finished she had passed out. The next thing she knew, she had woken up in this cell, with only the torn remains of her clothes and the new deep gashes bleeding heavily on her back. This was her sentence. For "being the Wicked Witch of the West's ally" she was to suffer and rot in prison. The people, her people, had done _nothing _about it. They were glad that their "treacherous leader" was suffering. Only one person had spoken for her. The Tin Woodsman, who had used to be her friend Boq. The people didn't take too kindly with him as her spoke in her defense, when her public trial had taken place. She didn't know exactly what they had done with him, but she knew it couldn't have been good_. But I'm sure it was no worse than what has happened to me _she thought mournfully.

She then heard footsteps coming down the long hallway and stood up, thinking it was the guard bringing her food. But it was the Wizard being followed by many guards. He ordered her door unlocked and walked inside the cell.She glared at him as he looked her over and smiled cruelly. "And how is dear Glinda the Actually-Not-So-Good today?" he sneered. As the guards snickered, she tried to think up a witty remark, something that Elphie might say...

"Oh_, that's _very clever. Tell me, do you think up those clever remarks in your tower all by yourself while your not destorying people's lives?Or do you just make them up on the spot?" was what she came out with and it certainly did stop the guards snickers, but the Wizard was looking at her with an amused expression.

"Extraodinary. You _almost _seemed like the Witch just then. Even when you're at your lowest point you still choose show disrespect to your superiors. And no, actually, I hire a professional to think them up for me _while_ I destroy other people's lives.," Glinda gave him a hateful look as the guards snickered once more."Anyway, my dear Glinda...," he waved the guards away and they left with discouraged faces. He then walked closer to her until he was barely an inch away from her face" I came to tell you that I have a _very_ good reason to believe that my 'beloved daughter' might still be alive.," Glinda's eyes widened in shock.

"You...your...your LYING! THAT CAN'T BE! I _SAW_ HER MELT!"

"SILENCE!"he back handed her across her face. She clutched it in shock and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want everyone to know _yet!_" he hissed. His face softened back into his calm expression. "Anyway, Madam Morrible had a lot of time to herself when you imprisoned her in this very cell. She soon realized that there was _no possible way _she could have melted. She was physically a normal human (except for the mere color of her skin)and water cannot melt humans, no matter how 'evil' they seem to be. She then used another one of her special talents to reach out and try to feel the magic that would be surrounding the green girl if she was still alive. She has felt it, and Madam Morrible is seldom wrong about these sort of things. She has sent the Gale Force to all parts of Oz, so it won't be long until the green Witch is found. Guards!" The guards came rushing back and locked the door as the Wizard turned out of the cell. He then sent them ahead as he smirked and took one last look at Glinda and began to leave. Glinda stood there in shock as she watched the Wizard's retreating back.

"WAIT!" she shouted. The Wizard turned once more "What are you going to do with her when you find her?"

"Well, she _is MY_ daughter," he replied as heturned to leave oncemore "and as I told you before, I plan to take back what is rightfully _mine!_,"

When Glinda heard the door slam as the Wizard left, she sank down to her knees and wept freely. "Oh, Elphie," she whispered "if you're really still alive...please be careful!"

* * *

Well, it's longer right? So, you like? 


	5. Chapter 4

(NOTE): Just in case your wondering, people of Oz still don't know the wizard is human. AtGlinda's trial, they thought he was just the torturer...you know? He just wanted the full pleasure of hurting Glinda himself...Well now that that's cleared up...

* * *

It was late atnight when Elphaba and Fiyero reached Kiamo Ko. Fiyero carefully flew around the castle to make sure the Gale Force wasn't there as Elphaba stayed hidden in the trees. Her green skin and dark clothes blending in very well with tree's leaves and bark,Fiyero almost didn't see her when he motioned that it was safe.They flew to the balcony that extended from the master bedroom and quietly landed. "I'll check to see if Kaphion's in there." Fiyero said as he edged towards the opening, tightly gripping his broom.He peered inside. 

"Well?" Elphaba said, a little impatient "he is in there?" Fiyeroturned around nodding, clearly trying very hard not to laugh.

"He's in there all right" he squeeked " but I don't think he's exactly _alone._" Elphaba raised an eyebrow as she slid over and peeked inside. She could see the large bed and it clearly was holding more than one person. She could also see movement and hear faint moans of pleasure, and she also tried not to burst out laughing.

"So, now what?" Fiyero said "should we wait?"

"Nah." Elphaba managed to answer "Who knows when they'll stop?"

"OK then, but if he tries to kill us, you'll be first!" He moved closer to the entrance and knocked as loudly as he could. Elphaba could barely supress a giggle as she heard cries of shock and theheavy rufflingcoming from the room.

"WHO'S THERE?" an angry, male voice shouted "WHO ARE YOU?"

"THE SEX PATROL!" Fiyero shouted back "WE'VE COME TO BE SURE YOUR PROPERLY PROTECTED!" At this, Elphaba _had _to at least let out achuckle.

Kaphion's eyes widened as he heard his brother's mocking voice come from the balcony. "Oh! Um...Inchea (in-CHEE-uh), darling, I'mterribly sorry about this but...um" he reached down and picked up his new wife's clothes "you need to get out fora moment." he finishing, blushing with embarassment.

"What! But why? Who are those people, Kay? Why are they here?What do they want?"

"I'm sorry Chee, but...well...it's complicated. I'll explain everything later. Promise." He threwone of his shirts over her, rushed her out the door, andhanded her clothes back to her. "Go tothe empty Guest Room down the hall and I'll be there in a minuet. But, please don't come back in without at least knocking."

"Kaphion, what is going _on_? Your scaring me, my love.Darling, are you in trouble?"

"_Please_ Chee, try to understand." he said pleadingly "I am _VERY VERY _sorry about all this, but I justcan't tell you right now. I'll tell you later.I _swear_!" He gave her a quick kiss and angrily turned as he shut the door, his face red with anger and humiliation.

He saw his older brotherand his wife standing near the bed, looking like they were about to explode with laughter. _"WHAT IN OZ'S NAME IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED UNTIL AT LEAST MORNING_?" he hissed through his clenched teeth. By then, Elphaba and Fiyero couldn't take it anymore.Their laughter escaped so loudly, that Kaphion had to rush over and try to cover their mouths. "Shut up!" he said "You want the whole palace to hear! Anyway it's NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is." Fiyero said still grinning.

"But what do you mean _the whole palace_?" Elphaba said after calming down "Are there others here?"

"Yes. Almost the whole family. They came for my wedding celebration. The whole damn castle, except for one room, is full. I just hope you haven't woken anyone up!"

"I don't think we have." Fiyero said "All the Guest Rooms, except for the one down the hall,are in the other tower. So I don't think anyone has heard us. And congrads on your wedding, Little Bro!"

"Still" said Kaphion still very annoyed "Why did you come here at this time of night? And on my _wedding night _no less."

"It's a long story" Elphaba said "So I suppose it _could_ wait until morning. So, I guess,you can go have your wedding night after all!"

"Humph" Kaphion said "Well, if you need me, I'll be in theGUEST ROOM (of all places tospend your wedding night so I suggest you DO NOT disturbe me again). You two can have thisroom.But don't leave untilI come and getyou in the morning!"

As he opened the door to go Fiyero called out "Hold on! You never assured me you were properly protected!" The door slammed shut as Elphaba giggled once more.Fiyero then looked at the bed and grinned mischievously at his wife. "Well Fae,our anniversary _is_ tomorrow" he said seductively,sliding his arms around Elphaba's waist "and there no reason to let a perfectly good 'marriage bed' go to waste. So...since you gave me my gift early how bout I give you one of _your _gifts right now?" He began kissing her neck as he led her over to the bed.

"But wait!" Elphaba said smiling "Are _you_ properly protected?"

"Well, you are just gonna have wait and find out!"

They chuckled as they fell onto the bed, kissing each other passionately...

* * *

So, you like it? I'm sorry it's not longer, but it's really late right now! 


	6. Chapter 5

(NOTE): Just so you know, I have read the book 4 times completely through so I know the differences in the book and musical. This continuation just kinda fuses them together..

* * *

Fiyero woke up the next morning with his arms around Elphaba. He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder as her eyes slowly opened. She turned her body to look at her husband. 

"Morning, Fae! Happy anniversary!" Fiyero said. Elphaba smiled. "Oh, I can't wait any longer!" he continued "I have to give you your...other...present now!" He gently released her and reached down over his edge of the bed and sorted through his clothes.

"Oh really?" Elphaba said sitting up, raising an eyebrow playfully "I thought you gave me all you had last night, and I must say it was quite...sufficient."

"_Only sufficient_!" he said, rising back up "Well if it was so_ sufficient, _I guess you won't be wanting little, flat, hexagon-shaped ruby surrounded by smaller, similarly-shaped diamonds dangling from the middle.

"Yero" she gasped "it's absolutely gorgeous!"

" It was my great-grandmother's. My mother gave it to me before I went to Shiz, to give it to my 'one true love when I found her'.That's the main reason they even sent me to Shiz in the first place. To find a bride for myself. And, well" he slid behind her and she raised her hair up as he clasped the necklace around her neck "I'm positive that I have definitely found her." He put his hands on her shoulders as he planted small kisses on the side of her neck. Elphaba moaned and brought his hands down to her breasts.

"You know" she said softly "I have another suprise for you, too."

"Oh? And what might that be?" he said between kisses.

"Well, Yero my Hero, I'm going to..." but before she could say _have a baby_,the door opened and Kaphion walked in. They both looked up as he said "Well, guys, the guests are just leaving and..." he cut off as he saw what he had just interrupted. "AH HA!" he exclaimed pointing at them "Now we're EVEN! You catch me with my wife, and I catch you with yours!" Elphaba was both relieved and embarassed that Fiyero's hands were still covering her breasts. She brought the sheet up to her chest and Fiyero placed his hands back on her shoulders.

"Alright" Fiyero said,trying to look unnerved "fine, you caught us. So we're even."

"By the way, dear brother, I certainly hope you're 'properly protected'."

"Are you _kidding_? Proper protection is rare and expensive! Especially around _here_!"

"Then what made you think _I _had any?"

"Like I said: we're even."

Elphaba grinned as she rolled her eyes. "So Kaphion." she said "What did you want?"

"Well, as I was saying, the guests are just leaving and I was wondering if you would like to join my wife and me for breakfast in the Banquet Hall?"

"We'd love to." Elphaba replied "Just let us put on...something more appropriate."

"Alright then" he said bowing "I shall see you soon then." He walked out the door, but before he shut it, he turned back and said"And, by the way, about my wife" his voice went lower "I have told her all about you and she's extremely nervous about meeting you so...be gentle, huh?" he smiled and closed the door.

"Well, Fae" Fiyero said, getting out of bed "I guess we'd better get going. But, what did you want to tell me?"

"Um...I think I'll leave it a suprise a little while longer.I have a feeling I'm going to need something look forward to today. I have a lot of questions to ask your little brother."

After they were dressed, Fiyero and Elphaba went down to the Banquet Hall. They saw Kaphion sitting with his wife, who was looking very nervous. "Fiyero, Elphaba" Kaphion said " this is my wife, Inchea.Chee, darling, this is my brother and his wife, Elphaba."

"Ch-ch-charmed, I'm sure." she stuttered with a weak smile. Elphaba smiled as looked at her young sister-in-law. She was a slightly plump, pretty thing with kind brown eyes and dark sandy hair.

"Please, sit down" Kaphion said "Fiyero, come sit across from me.Elphaba you can sit across from Chee. That's great. So, now, tell me, what brings you to Kiamo Ko since you obviously didn't come for the wedding?"

"Kaphion" Fiyero said "We heard that the Wizard and Madame Morrible are back in power. Is it true?" The smile on Kaphion's face vanished. He gave a large sigh and said "Yes, I'm afaid. It is true. But how did you find out?" They gave an account of what had happened two days earlier up to point when they arrived at Kiamo Ko. When they were done, Inchea nodded. "It was right of you to come here." she said "I've always disliked the Wizard, and Kaphion and I would be pleased to help in any way we can."

"Could you tell us about Glinda?" Elphaba asked "What's happened to her?" Kaphion and Inchea quickly glanced worriedly at each other.

"Sh-she was arrested and tried at a public hearing for callaborating with...you" Inchea said relunctantly "They...whipped her in front of the entire Emerald City and sentenced her to life inprisonment." Elphaba's eyes widened in shock and anger._My best friend was beaten and imprisoned because_ _of ME! _she thought.

"But that's not all theWizard has done." Kaphion said with disgust "He's allowed slavery to be legal. The Gale Force is raiding Muchinkinland left and right and selling the Muchkinsas slaves all over Oz. He reason for this is 'The Wicked Witches of the West and the East were both born to Muchinkin parents. Clearly evil must run through Munchkin veins. We must supress them before they can give birth to another wicked witch!' And people are actually buying this shit! Elphaba! Hey, wait! Where're you going!" Elphaba had lept from her chair and was running out the door, anger and sadness carved on her face.

" Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted.

"No, don't!" Inchea said as Fiyero started to get up "Give her some time to herself. Poor thing. _What_ she must be feeling!"

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Elphaba ran straight to the bedroom, slamed the door and quickly paced the room, trying to hold tears back. _Glinda arrested, _she thought _Muchkinland in trouble, suspicions that I'm alive, Morrible released, WIZARD BACK IN POWER! _She collapsed on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, letting a few tears escape. She hear the door knock and softly open.

"Fae?" she heard Fiyero's voice say. She heard him walk towards the bed and sit down next to her, running his fingers through her hair. "Listen Fae, I don't exactly know what I can do, but I promise I will do _something _about all this."

"No," Elphaba said sitting up _"we _will do something. Before you say anything" she added quickly when she saw Fiyero about to protest "I just want to remind you that it's _my_ fault all this is happening, and _I _should be the one to..."

"No, Elphaba" said Inchea coming in with Kaphion behind her "It's_ the Wizard's _fault, not yours. And I promise that we will do everything in our power to help you."

" Inchea, I don't want to put you and Kaphion at risk." she replied "Don't worry. Fiyero and I can handle it. We'll think of something."

"Besides" said Fiyero agreeing "you two still have a honeymoon to get to. And Elphaba's right, this is _our _responsibility. If we need your help we'll call, ok?"

"But what do you plan to do?" Kaphion said "Now that the Wizard thinks you're still alive, it'll be more dangerous than ever for you."

"You mean more dangerous than usual." Elphaba said "I've been able stay hidden while actively working against the Wizard before, and I'm sure I could do it again."

"And the Wizard doesn't know _I'm _still alive." Fiyero added "So I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Inchea said. Fiyero and Elphaba nodded "Then I guess the first step would be to find someplace safe to stay."

"I know where." Elphaba said "When I was 'still alive' I lived in a cave in the Madeleines near the Emerald City. If the Force hasn't found it, it will be a perfect place to hide."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Tonight." Fiyero said, unexepectedly. Elphaba looked at him in suprise. "Well" he said "I care about Glinda, too. And besides I owe her. She stopped the Gale Force from killing me on the spot once, and I won't let her suffer now. So I think we should leave early as possible, right?" Elphaba smiled, knowing that the other reason he wanted to leave that night was because he knew _she _wanted to leave right away.

"Alright." Kaphion said, still a bit unsure "But if one or both of you get in trouble, we're going to help. Deal?"

"Deal." Fiyero said.

"Well" Inchea said "shall we go eat now?"

"Sure." Fiyero said "Come on, Fae. It'll make you feel better." Elphaba didn't feel very hungry, but she knewshe had to eat,if not for herself then for the baby.So she nodded and followed themback to the Banquet Hall. But she could only manage a few fruits and some bread, although Fiyero urged her to eat. She was too anxious and upset over what was happening

They spent the rest of the day in the gardens. Elphaba and Inchea took a walk.Inchea talkedabout her life before she was married.She was apparently a princess from the Yunamata. Her marriage to Kaphionhad actuallybeen arranged, as to create an alliance between the Arjikis and the Yunatamas. "But I was fortunate." Incheaexplained "I fell in love with Kay the moment I met him. We were good friends by the time we were married.So, tell me about you and Fiyero. All Iuderstand that you knew each other in school?" Elphaba nodded. "Shiz University." Inchea said dreamily "I had always wanted to go there, but my father disapproves of girls getting a proper education. Well, anyway, how long have you and Fiyero actually been together?"

"We've been married for a year, if thats what you mean. Today is our anniversary."

"Really! Oh my! Well, happy anniversary! Is that necklace you're wearingyour gift from him?"Elphaba reached down andgripped it. Shehad forgotten she had been wearing it.

"Yes." she answered.

"What did you give him?"

"A broom. It flies." she added as she saw Inchea's confused expression. "I actually have another suprise for him, but I have yet to tell him."

"Ooooo, what is it?"

"You won't anyone? Not even Kaphion?" Inchea nodded.

"Promise." she said. Elphaba took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." she said finally. She winced a bit as she heard Inchea squeal with delight. Elphaba quickly tried to hush her.

"Oh, I'msorry." Inchea said "But, Elphaba, congradulations! Oh, Fiyero's going to be a father! How many months are you?"

"I only discovered it about a few weeks ago. I decided to tell Fiyero today, but now I think I can't tell him at all right now. If I did, he wouldn'twant me to climb a staircase much less travel to the Emerald City."

"I understand. But at least tell him before he finds out on his own, ok? Good. Now lets goback and see what our husbands are up to."

That night, as Fiyero and Elphaba got ready to leave, Inchea pulled Elphaba to one side and whispered "Remember, please be very careful. Especially with your...condition." Elphaba agreed and pulled Inchea intoa tight hug. After theysaid their good-byes, Fiyero and Elphaba headed off to the Emerald City.

* * *

For some reason, I'm always writing this late at night. I'll try to write it during the day one day so it can be longer (I feel like I'm getting nowhere). Oh and if you want to know what the Madeleines are, look at the map in the front of the book and look at the mountains near the Emerald City. 


	8. Chapter 7

Well, here's a little more (I'm posting at night again)

* * *

In the Wizard's chamber, Madame Morrible was pacing and muttering under her breath, while the Wizard sat in his armchair near the blazing fireplace. He watched the dancingflames as he gripped a green, glass bottle. _This is the reason she was born green _he thought, gripping the bottle even tighter._I should have know she was my daughter when I had first seen her. Regardless of the green skin, she looks so much like her mother. _"I must get her back" he said out loud. Madame Morrible stopped her pacing and muttering and looked up at the back of his armchair. "I came back to take what rightfully belongs to me. Well_, she _certainly qualifies as mine. She is my flesh and blood." He turns his face around to look at Madame Morrible "And I _do not _want her harmed in any way! Is that clear?" 

"But, sir, she is an enemy!She must be given an enemy's punishment of death! Besides, when the Gale Force finds her, they shall have to restrain her, and if I know Elphaba, she will not give in without a fight. They won't have any choice but _to_ harm her at least a bit."

"I won't have my only child harmed! Traitor or not!" he said standing up, holding the bottle tight in his fist "I never had the chance to love her as a father, and I plan to make at least a little up to her." he brought his eyes down to the floor "What kind of father would I be if I killed my own daughter?"

"And what kind of ruler would you be if you didn't kill your own enemy?"Madame Morrible shot back. He looked up at her, glaring. "The people will turn against you if you do not get rid of her...for good." she continued. TheWizard gave her a cunning grin.

"That is why, my dear Madame, I choose not to tell the people that she is still alive.Once I have her back, I plan to keep her here away from the rest of Oz, where she will be safe. I shall explain to the guards that I want to use her for her powers,and that they are not to tell a soul about her existence until she agrees to join me." he lowered his eyes again "In which I know she never would."

"Very well, Your Ozness. If that is what you wish.," Madame Morrible said, still looking a bit disapproving "But how will you prevent the Gale Force from hurting her when she is captured? You know they must. She is a strong fighter." The Wizard looked back up and grinned again

"Why do you think I kept Miss Glinda the Good alive? When Elphaba finds out what has happened to her (and I know she will, she is a very clever girl), I'm sure that she will attempt to free her imprisoned friend. I have ordered my best guards to stay hidden and let anyone go inside the prison, but to never let them come out unless they are properly identified; if the person looks suspicious, they are to close off all means of escape and alert me immediatly.So, when my determined little emerald-girl steps inside to save her dear friend and is recognized by the guards, she will be trapped until I come and get her." Madame Morrible raised an eyebrow anddisplayed agrin to match the Wizard's.

"So, you are using Miss Glinda as bait to catch her. But what do you plan to do with Miss Glinda afterwards?"

"Use her as leverage." the Wizard said shrugging "I'll threaten to destroy her if Elphaba ever tries to run away."

"And if Miss Elphaba succeeds in rescuing Miss Glinda?"

"She won't." the Wizard said, turning once again towards the fire "She _mustn't_!"


	9. Chapter 8

(NOTE): In this fic, Fiyero doesn't look like he did in the book, he looks like he did in the musical with blond hair and blue eyes (for a reason)...

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero reached the cave that would serve as their new home the next night, stopping to rest during the day. It was close to morning when they landed at the entrance of the cave. "Witch's Haven" Elphaba whispered "That was what I used to call it. To remind me of why I had to stay hidden." 

"Witch's Haven. Hmm. Home sweet home." Fiyero said as hepeered inside.It certainly _looked _like a witch's haven. There wasn't much there except for a bedroll, a table with one stool, and a cualdron hanging over a circle of large stones, the perfect place to build a fire.

"I know it's not much" Elphaba said as she walked toward the bedroll "but it'll have to do." She dropped her satchel on the bedroll and jumped when she heard a shriek. A furry head poked itself out from the blanket and looked around. When he caught sight of Elphaba, it's eyes widened in amazment.

"Mistress!" it said"You alive!"

"Chistery!" Elphaba said, bringing the little monkey into a hug "Oh, Chistery, I've missed you!"

"Who?" Fiyero said behind her. Elphaba turned to him, holding the monkey in her arms.

"Yero, this is Chistery. Chistery, this is my husband Fiyero."

"Chistery, huh? One of the monkeys who pulled me apart in the woods?" Fiyero said, raising an eyebrow. Chistery looked up at Elphaba quizzically.

"Chistery pulled Mistress's husband apart in woods?" Chistery asked.

"Oh, well...you see Chistery, Fiyero was the Scarecrow with that girl, Dorothy, that I told you to get. Remember?" Chistery looked at Fiyero.

"He not look like Scarecrow. Scarecrow made of straw. He made of skin."

"I turned him into a human, and we're married now"

"Oh, well, Chistery sorry, husband of Mistress, for pulling husband of Mistress apart."

"It's alright, Chistery." Fiyero said, reaching out a hand to pat Chistery's head "And you can call me Fiyero."

"Well" Elphaba said, putting Chistery down "It's almost morning, and I'm pretty hungry, so I think I'll go out looking for something to eat. In the meantime, why don't you get some rest?"

"Elphaba, don't you think _I _should be the one to go?" Fiyero asked.

"I'll be okay, Yero." she said, kissing him on the cheek "I know these parts very well, so I'll be fine.Trust me. Try and get some sleep. I'll be back later."

"Alright, Fae. Just be careful." Fiyero said, still a little unsure.

"I will. Chistery, I'm trusting you to take good care ofmy husband. Understand?"

"Chistery will, Mistress." Chistery said, as Fiyero grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Bye, my love." Elphaba said, giving Fiyero another kiss and heading out of the cave, broom in hand.

"Chistery told Mistress he would take good care of Fiyero." Chistery said, flying up to look Fiyero in the eye"So, Fiyero must do as Mistress said and get some sleep!"

"Alright." Fiyero sighed, lying down on the bedroll. As he fell asleep, he still couldn't believe he was taking orders from a monkey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Boss" a voice whined "We've been walking around for hours without a breather! Couldn't we stop andrest a clock tick?"

" Not _now_, you fool!" another gruff voice answered "We have to find a gift for Lady Rheysilva (ray-SIL-va) by tomorrow. She wants a brand new man-slave, and she does not want some damn Munchkin. I heard a mysterious creature lives in these mountains, a 'Wildman' they call it. They say it comes out every morning looking for food and retreats to a secret place before the sun comes out. He is supposed to be a human-like creature with a face so handsome, a gal only needs to look atit once before she falls in love with it. That would be a perfect gift for Lady Rheysilva!"

"But, Boss Bongar (BONG-ar),that's just an old myth! Besides, even if it is real, is it fair game? I mean, are we allowed to make it a slave?"

"Well...it's considered human-_like, _not human exactly. I'm guessin' it's a rare kind of Animal, like the kind they said the witches were."

"Which witches?"

"All of them, you idiot. Thats why they say Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the Eastwere so captivatin' and why the Wicked Witch of the West was so revoltin'. They were actually a type of Animal born to human and Munchkin parents. This 'Wildman' must be the same thing. Get it, Fresbin (fr-EZ-bin)?"

"Could we still, _please_, take a break? My feet are killin me!"

The second voice, Bongar, groaned. "Fine. There's a cave up ahead. We'll stop and rest there." The two men walked up to a cave close by. They looked inside and were suprised to find stuff in it.

"Hey, Boss" Fresbin, the first voice,whispered "look over near those blankets!" Bongar looked to where Fresbin was turning and walked over to the bedroll. He saw a handsome young man with blond hair asleep with a monkey resting on his stomach.

"This must be it!"Bongar whispered excitedly " This must be the Wildman! Oh, what luck! Look! It's even charmed a monkey!"

"Let's tie it up before it wakes up!" Fresbin said. Bongar nodded and pulled out a rope and a small vial. He gently lifted the monkey up and set him on the ground and poured the liquid on a bit of the blanket and held it under the 'Wildman's' nose. He then tied the man's hands and feet together carefully and picked him up over his shoulder.

"No time for a breather now, Fresbin! We got to get this thing home!" Grinning like mad, the ran out of the cave, back to their home in the slums of the Emerald City...

* * *

HAHA...cliff hanger (grins evilly) I've always wanted to do that! 


	10. Chapter 9

Elphaba returned to Witch's Haven a little later than she had expected. She had only been able to find a few nuts, fruits, and vegetables. The Gale Force might not have found the cave, but they _had _found most of the vegetation that had been growing around the flat parts of the mountain. When she first lived there, Elphaba had enchantedthe flatparts of the rock scattered around the mountain to become rich soil and seeds to grow quickly.

The scattered gardens had been her food supply, but now most of it was gone. All but the two smallest ones had been discovered.She was worried. She estimated that they would only have enough for a few weeks. But she chose to think about that later and for now share some breakfast (or brunch rather) with her husband.

"Yero?" she called softly, laying the basket of food down near the cualdron "Yero, I have some food." She walked over towards the bedroll "Would you perfer it cooked or would you like it..." her eyebrows knitted in confusion.The bedroll was there, but Fiyero and Chistery weren't. "Fiyero? Chistery?" she called loudly.

"Mistress!" She looked towards the entrance to see Chistery fly in. "Mistress, Chistery is sorry! Christery promised to take good care of Fiyero and Chistery lost Fiyero!"

"Lost!" Elphaba said "What do you mean 'lost'?"

"When Chistery fell asleep, Fiyero there. When Chistery wake up, Fiyero gone! Chistery look for Fiyero and saw men carry him to Emerald City! Chistery came back to tell Mistress!" Elphaba's eyes widened and her hands clenched the broom tightly.

"Chistery...where did they take him?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fiyero groaned as he opened his eyes. He was shocked to find himself bound and in a dirty old house. He saw the profiles of two men talking near a table. Both clearly human, one was tall and skinny andother was short and stubby.

"When are we gonna give it to her, Boss?" the taller one asked the shorter one.

"Tonight at the party." the shorter one answered "It's still amazing that we were able to findan actual Wildm..." The shorter one caught sight that he was awake and turned to look at him, smiling. "It's awake." The shorter one looked at him as well.

"Who are you and where am I?" Fiyero demanded "What do you want?"

"It talks!" the tall one said. The short one rolled his eyes.

"Of course it talks, Fresbin! The witches could talk, too!" Fiyero's eyes widened slightly.

"Witches?" he said "What witches?"

"All of them." Fresbin said "They were all your type of Animal."

"Animal?"

"A Wildman. Or I suppose Wildwomen in the witches' cases." The shorter one slapped the tall one's (Fresbin's) head.

"You idiot!It knows what it is!" he looked at Fiyero again "But to answer your questions: I am Bongar Bountier and this is my brother Fresbin. We are the greatest slavers to ever live in Oz. Right now, you are at our home, but soon you are to be the birthday gift for Lady Rheysilva dan Verge."

"I'm to be _what?_!" Fiyero said " There must be some sort of mistake! I'm a human like you two not an Animal called a Wildman! And the witches weren't Animals either!There is no such thing as a Wildman! Or Wildwoman!"

"Well, since you can talk I guess you can lie as well." Bongar said "There's no use tryin to deny what you are.So you might as well get used to the idea of being a slave. And to tell you the truth, your very lucky that your gonna have Lady Rheysilva as a mistress. She is one of the prettiest gals in all Oz."

"I DON'T CARE HOW DAMN PRETTY SHE IS! I _AM NOT _GOING TO BE A SLAVE TO _ANYONE_!"

"Thats what you think." Bongar said "We're givin you to her tonight and she doesn't take kindly to disobedient slaves. So, you had better cooperate for own good!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here Mistress!" Chistery whispered "They bring Fiyero here!" Elphaba snuck up to the window and looked inside. She saw two men talking to a bound Fiyero. Elphaba burned with anger at the two men, but she knew she couldn't reveal herself. She heard them talking about how they were going to give Fiyero to a Lady Rheysilva and decided that she would beat the party before they were. She had heard of Lady Rheysilva. She was a rich, beautiful woman who was known for her petitions to make slavery legal. Just another thing a rich woman wants and usually gets. Finding where she lived wasn't hard. Her mansion was the forth largest building in the Emerald City and very well known. She hid in the horse stables (_Should be called _Horse _stables _she thought bitterly, as the stables were full of silent Horses) and waited until night came, in which she knew the party would begin...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_The_ _Wizard was standing over her, holding a knife to her throat._

_"I know you know where they are" he hissed "Now tell me or you die!"_

_"N-never!" she stuttered "I-I'll never tell you where they are! They don't belong to you! Even if they are your 'flesh and blood'! Why can't you just leave us all alone!" She felt the cold metal pierce a bit of her neck and she whimpered in pain._

_"They are MINE! MINE!" he said "NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR ELSE!" She kept her moth clamped close. "Very well." he said "So be it then." He raised the blade up, ready to strike._

_"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" she heard a male voice shout..._

Glinda woke up panting heavily. Her face was covered in sweat and her heart was racing. The dream had been terrifying, but also a little confusing. She guessed that one of the 'they' was Elphie, but who was the other person (or poeple)? "Elphie, who are you with?" she said to herself "Who else could the Wizard want?"


	11. Chapter 10

More and more horses (and Horses) were filling into the stables as night fell. Elphaba sent Chistery back to the cave to wait for them to return and waited patiently for the two slavers. Finally, she saw one of them driving a wagon towards one of the stalls. As he unhitched the horse, Elphaba snuck to the back of the wagon where she was sure Fiyero would be. But he wasn't there.

"HEY!" the slaver, Fresbin, shouted "What are you doing back there?" He reached to grab her arm. Elphaba held her broom up defensively, but before she could jab at him, he had already whisked his hand back and recoiled in shock. "Y-y-you!" he said, his eyes full of fear "B-but...you're dead!"

"You're the one who'll be dead" Elphaba threatened, taking a step closer to him "if you don't tell me where that man you _kidnapped _is!"

"W-w-we didn't kidnapped him, Your Witchness!" he stuttered "W-we caught him! We figured he was f-fair game s-since he's an Animal!"

"Like the kind I am I suppose?" Elphaba scoffed "Well, I can assure you that we are NOT Animals! But even if we were, that DOES NOT mean we would be 'free game'!Animals are not 'game'! Perhaps animals, but not Animals! And neither are Munchkins!" she added darkly " Now, tell me where he is beforeI turn you into something vile!"

"H-he...m-my...my b-boss is just givin him t-to Lady R-Rheysilva in th-th-the Main Hall j-just throught those d-doors." he pointed a shaking hand to the Main Entrance. "H-honestly, Your Wickedness, we didn't kn-know that he wasn't an A-Animal!" Elphaba could see that he was genuinly frightened of her and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Just...don't tell anyone you've seen me and I promise I'll not ever harm you. Deal?"

"O-of course, Your Greeness!" he said "My lips are sealed!"

"Good." she said, turning towards the direction of the mansion "And...thank you." She swiftly ran towards the mansion, leaving a still very shocked Fresbin behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elphaba arrived at the entrance's staircase and hid in the near bushes. Her eyebrows lifted in slight suprise as she saw a man dressed very much like a Lion enter.

"My, my" she heard the young butler standing at the door of the entrance say "Mr. Liawe, you make a perfect Lion!"

"Thank you, Jens" the man said smiling "I was meaning to look like the Lion that traveled with that girl Dorothy."

"What luck!" the butler said "We've already had a Tinman and a Scarecrow! Now all we need is a woman dressed as the young girl herself!"

"Or maybe even the Wicked Witch of the West?" The men both chuckled.

"Have a wonderful time, Mr. Liawe." the butler said, opening the door.

"Thank you, Jens!"said the man and he walked inside. Elphaba could've laughed at how perfect her situation was. So this was a _costume_ party, and they needed a Wicked Witch of the West! Well, she would be more than happy to give them one.Straightening up, she walked up the stairs to the entrance and smiled at the young butler.

"Hello" she said "Jens, am I right?"

"Why yes, Madame. Do I know you?"

"No, but Miss dan Verge does. Has she not told you about me? I'm Miss... Mrs. Shenshen Pfannee. I met her at the Death of the Witches celebration this year and she and I got along most splendidly! I was hoping to suprise her with my presence here tonight. Or at least remind her of me by at least dressing like this."

"Well...I am afraid she has never mentioned you...but under the circumstances I don't believe she would mind if you attended. I do love your costume!You're in luck! We have a Lion, Scarecrow, and Tinman as well!"

"Amazing" Elphaba said, acting intrigued "Now all we need is the girl Dorothy!"

"Indeed." the butler said as he opened the door "Wouldn't that be wonderful!"

"Well, thank you very much, Jens!" she said as she walked inside "It was nice to meet you!"

"It was nice to meet you, too Mrs. Pfannee!"

She looked around the large Entrance Hall as she heard the door close behind her. It led to the Main Hall, which looked like a magnificent ballroom with people dressed as all kinds of things dancing and eating and talking to one another. There was a long table near the back where she could see a ravishing woman sitting. Her gold hair was piled in elegant curls on top of her head and her pale skin was slightly flushed with happiness.Elphaba wasn't at all suprised to see her dressed as a Peacock and was sure that every single one of the feathers on her costume were from a real Peacock. As she walked up to her, she strongly fought the urge to tear the mall off her gown.

"Lady Rheysilva?" she said, tying her best to smile. The Lady turned her lovely head to look at her. "Lady Rheysilva, my name is Mrs. Shenshen Pfannee. I'm here to first of all wish you a very Happy Birthday and compliment you on your very fine taste of style."

"Thank you, my dear." she said, looking uninterested in Elphaba"I certainly hope you are enjoying yourself."

"Oh I am My Lady...but there is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with you. You see, you shall soon be receiving a so-called 'Wildman' as one of your gifts and..."

"Oh, I've already received it, my dear. Isn't it just the most beautiful creature you have ever seen in your life! I have yet to actually...enjoy it, but I'm sure it'll be most pleasing!" Elphaba gripped her broom tightly and forced herself to stay calm.

"Well...my dear Lady...the thing is is that he is not a Wildman at all, but a human. My husband, in fact. You see, his favorite hobby is camping in the Madeleines,in which he usually sleeps in a cave. I know, it's a silly hobby but he so does enjoy it. Anyway, your slaver friends must have found him there and thought he was a Wildman, but I assure you, he is every bit as human as you are. In short, My Lady, I think we have a great misunderstanding." Lady Rheysilva looked at her for a while. Her look then became a glare.

"I don't believe it" she said, her voicedangerously soft "I don't believe that you would come up with such a preposterous lie to steal _my_ birthday gift!"

"It's not a lie, my dear Lady! He really is my husband!"

"ENOUGH!" she shouted as shestood up. The room went quite as all heads turned to look at them. "My slavers are the best in all of OZ! They would NEVER make such a ridiculous mistake! You just want the Wildman for yourself! Well, you CAN NOT have it.It was given to ME! Tell your own slavers to get your own Wildman! NOW GET OUT YOU...WICKED WITCH!" Elphaba just stood there,burning with anger.

"I may be more of a wicked witch than you think" she said through clenched teeth "And you will give me my husband _or else!_"

"GET OUT _NOW _OR I"LL HAVE YOU _THROWN _OUT!" No longer able to control herself, Elphaba started muttering something, never breaking eye contanct with Lady Rheysilva.

"FINE THEN! IF YOU WONT LEAVE, MY BODY GUARDS WILL..." she stopped abruptly as she felt herself shrinking.Head became smaller, her body became more plump,and the feathers on her costume seemed to fuse into her skin. The people watched in horror and amazment as they suddenly saw a Peacock standing under table where Lady Rheysilva had been standing. They all then looked at Elphaba and shouted things like"IT'S HER! IT'S THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" and"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID SHE DO THAT?SHE _MUST _BE THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!" They all ran out of the hall, screaming like mad."Now" Elphaba said to the trembling Peacock "where is my husband?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fiyero was struggling to loosen his bonds. He had been ordered to be stripped and brought to Lady Rheysilva's Bed Chambers, where he had been tied to the bed and left to wait for her. He couldn't bear to think what was to happen when she came, and didn't want to stay to find out.

"Oh, if there is an Unamed God who cares about me at all" he said "I'm sorry for whatever I've done...but _please_ help me out somehow!" He suddenly heard the door open and froze, dreading to see who it was. He felt the greatest amount of relief when he saw it was beloved wife._Thank you _he thought."Elphaba!" he said "Thank Oz...um could you help me out here?" Elphaba walked over to him and smiled slightly.

"Why?" she said "You look good like that."

"I would look even better if I was in the bedroll back at the cave. Please untie me." He put on a puppy dog pout.

"Alright. It's a shame though. Such a waste" she sighed as she began to untie his wrists from the bedposts. Her face then turned serious "But we have to hurry. I...kind of let it slip that I was the Witch of the West. So we have to get out of here before they alert the whole city. Where are your clothes?"

"They burned them...wait...you did WHAT!"

"I can't explain NOW, Fiyero!" she said, taking her cape off "Here, put this around your waist for now. We have to leave right away!" She ran over to the window and opened it as she mounted her broom. After he had tied the cape around his waist he joined her on the broom and shivered as they rose into the cool night air. Below him, he could hear screams of fright spreading like fire throughout the entire city...

* * *

So...you like? 


	12. Chapter 11

"Mistress! Fiyero!" Chistery shouted as he saw Elphaba and Fiyero land. He looked at Fiyero, puzzled. "Why is Fiyero with Mistress's cape? Where clothes?" Fiyero felt his face get a little warm.

"Uh...long story, Chistery." Elphaba said "Do me a favor. Would you fly around the Emerald City and see what's happening? Or, more importantly, if anyone is heading this way?" Chistery nodded and flew off. Elphaba walked over toFiyero's bag near the bedroll and took out some of his clothes. "Here" she said as she tossed them to him "Put those on. I need something to eat. I'm famished." She reached for the basket of food, but Fiyero quickly snatched it away from her reach.

"Nuh uh" he said "we're not doing anything until you tell me what happened. How did you blow our cover? In fact_, why _did you blow our cover?" Elphaba groaned.

"Fiyero, please, just let me eat something." _I'm eating for two now _she thought.But Fiyero shook his head.

"No. First you tell me, _then_ you can eat."

"It was an accident. Lady Rhey-shit-va made me lose control by saying 'you were hers' and 'to get my own Wildman'. I just...forgot myself and recited that curse I used on you to make you human. Only it turned her into a Peacock. I barely even knew what I was doing. I told her tell me where you were and left. _Now _may I please have the basket?" Fiyero just stared at her.

"Did you tell her how to break the curse?" he asked. Elphaba looked at him, a little bit amused. That wasn't the answer she had been expecting. She shook her head.

"No. But perhaps I should have."

"Why? Now at least she can't hurt anyone again."

"I'm not so sure about that. Rich people usually find a way to get what they want. You of all people should know that. I'm not saying you were greedy like Rheysilva, but admit it. When you were rich, you got what you wanted." Fiyero sighed, knowing that it was true." Well, I've told you." she said. Fiyero nodded and handed her the basket after taking out a carrot for himself. He pulled his clothes on and they ate in silence for a while, when they heard Chistery come screeching in.

"People know about Mistress! They know that Mistress not dead!"

"Where are they, Chistery?" Fiyero said anxiously "Are they coming?" Chistery shook his head.

"No. But Chistery worried. What ifpeople find Mistress? People kill Mistress!"

"Are you sure no one is coming, Christery?" Elphaba asked, trying to stay calm. They monkey nodded. "Then they don't know where we are."

"What about the slavers?" Fiyero said.

"They found you here thinking you were a Wildman. They must think that this was your home, not our hideout. But we should find another cave, just in case."she looked outside "But it's too dark now. We'll look for one as soon as the sun comes out."

"In the meantime" Fiyero said "You get some sleep. You look exhausted. I'll keep watch." He picked up the gun he had brought with him and walked towards the entrance. Elphaba nodded and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered. She made her way over to the bedroll and immediately fell asleep as her head hit the thin but lumpy pillow. Fiyero looked at her. He thought back to what she had said about 'losing control'. He had noticed she seemed a little ill-tempered lately. _Well, I guess she has a right to be _he thought. _With all that's happening, I feel like I can barely control myself. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And how would a Peacock know that the Wicked Witch of the West is still alive?" the Wizard boomed from behind the giant metallic head. The Peacock standing before him trembled.

"I-I-I am L-L-Lady R-Rheysilva, Your Highness" it said "Th-th-the Witch t-t-turned me into a P-P-Peacock. M-my slavers found a W-W-Wildman in the mountains a-and gave it to me a-as a b-b-birthday gift.Sh-sh-she claimed that i-i-it was her husband and t-turned me into a P-Peacock. S-she's taken my W-Wildman as w-well!"

"I could care less about your Wildman! Whatever THAT may be! Who else knows of this?"

"Th-the entire city b-b-by now." The Wizard was silent for a moment, deep in thought. He then finally let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, then. Go!"

"B-b-but what about my W-W-Wildman, Your High..."

"I SAID GO!" The startled Peacock ran out of the Throne room as fast as it could. "No more visitors today!" The Wizard said to the guards. They bowed and left. Madame Morrible came out from where she had been listening and walked to the emerging Wizard.

"Now what?" she said "You, the Gale Force, and I are now not the only ones who know she still alive. Now what are you going to do?"

"Continue on as planned." He answered "When we capture her, we have to be sure not to let them know we have her."

"But they shall be looking for her again. What if they find her before you do?"

"I must make sure no one goes near the mountains. That must be where she is hiding. The Peacock said her slavers found a Wildman there who was apparently the Witch's husband. I wouldn't be surprised if this 'husband' was actually Prince Fiyero Tiggular. He never was found dead, only to have disappeared."

"Yes...Elphaba's lover.Of course! But what do you plan to do with him? You already have Miss Glinda for leverage."

"He must be executed.He is a traitor and therefore an enemy, as well as competition. He would stop at nothing to get Elphaba back. He must be destroyed."

"Very well, Your Ozness"Madame Morrible said, clearly pleased. "But there is another matter I must discuss with you. Lately,I having been...checking up on Elphaba by feeling the strength of her magic, and I noticed it is atiny bitstronger than usual, as if something else is aiding her.I had an unlikely suspicion about what it was, but now that you say Prince Fiyero is still alive, I am sure of it. I have a very good reason to believe that your daughter is...expecting." The Wizard's eyes went wide.

"You...you mean she's...I'm...I'm going to be a ..a grandfather?"

"That's certainly what it seems like, Your Ozness. That is the usual reason why a witch's powers become stronger. She has the ability to use not only her own powers, but her unborn child's as well. At least until the child is delivered."

"How far along is she? Do you know?"

"Judging by the strength of the extra power, I would say about only a mere month."

"Good. Then we have time. It will be easier to get them both if Elphaba is still carrying it."

"Both, Sir?"

"Of course! You think I wouldn't want my only grandchild as well?"

"Oh no, Your Ozness. I'm talking about Elphaba. When the child is born, will you still have any need of her? She would only be trouble." The Wizard glared at Madame Morrible.

"She...is...my...DAUGHTER! I WILL NOT KILL MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

"You would kill your own son-in-law!"

"That is different! I have no blood ties with him! HE is the one who would be trouble! But if you insist on using that excuse, then I'll just give him back to Lady Rheysilva! Is that understood, Madame?"

"Yes, _Your Ozness_" she said through clenched teeth as she glowered at him.


	13. Chapter 12

(NOTE): I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with exams. I also apologize for the grammer (since it seems to bother some people). English isn't my best subject.:) This isn't much, but I know what I want to happen. I'm just having a difficult time writing it out. But believe me, stuff will get going in the next chapter...that is when the attempt for Glinda's rescue will take place! But for now...a little enticement!

* * *

Elphaba's eyes opened as she felt a hand slightly nudge her. She heard a voice saying her name a looked up to see Fiyero standing over her. She groaned. 

"Yero, how long has it been?"

"A couple hours. I'm sorry, Fae, but the sun is just rising and we need to find another place to stay. I know they haven't found us yet, but this would be one of the first places they would look." She nodded as she sat up.

"Where's Chistery?"

"Chistery here, Mistress!" Chistery said as he flew near her.

"Chistery, if you're not too tired, could you please fly around the mountains and see if there is another cave somewhere?" Chistery nodded and flew out of the cave. Fiyero grinned.

"Send the monkey, huh? Hmm, wish I'd thought of that." Elphaba suddenly frowned as she saw the basket Fiyero was holding.

"Has he eaten anything?" Fiyero nodded.

"I gave him some fruit and nuts. But here" he put the basket next to her and sat down "you should eat something, too." She smiled gratefully and pulled out an apple.

"Thanks." she said before taking a bite. Fiyero shrugged.

"Eh...what would you do without me?" He flinched as she brought her hand up, expecting a playful slap. To his suprise, she placed it on his face lovingly.

"You're right." she whispered "What would I do without you?" She leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer, snaking an arm around her waist. The kiss broke as they heard Chistery come screeching in.

"People coming!" he screeched "Men who take Fiyero coming with more people! But cave nearby! Mistress and Fiyero must hurry!"

"How far are they?" Fiyero demanded, as he and Elphaba quickly stood "How long do we have?"

"Not long! Come! Chistery show you cave! Come!"

"We'll come back for the stuff later." Elphaba said as she stuffed the apple back in the basket and grabbed the rest of her things. "Hurry, Fiyero, get your broom. Show us the cave, Chistery." Chistery nodded and flew out of the cave, Elphaba and Fiyero quickly following behind on their brooms.

Chistery led them to a hidden cave on the other mountain. The mouth was a narrow sliver that led to a wide interior. Elphaba was satisfied with the inside, but she was worried about the entrance. It was just big enough for them to enter if they turned sideways, but she doubted they would be able to fit the furniture in_. Well, I suppose the furniture isn't that important _she thought_. But...how am I going to fit myself when I start to show_? She shrugged these thought off as she tiredly sat against the wall. Fiyero walked over near her and spread the bedroll out.

"I grabbed this on the way out." he said "You're still tired. I can tell. Try and get some more sleep." He turned to Chistery "In fact, let's all get some sleep. I think we're really going need it."But Chistery shook his head.

"Chistery not sleepy. Chistery keep look out. Mistress and Fiyero sleep now."Fiyer grinned and shook his head as he watched the monkey scamper out.

"Well," he said toElphaba "I guess it's just you and me now." Fiyero smiled as he made his way over toher. He leaned in to kiss her, but she held her fingers over his lips.

"Yero," she said seriously"we have to try to get Glinda out...tonight."

"TONIGHT!"

"Yero, I just can't stand it any longer! Who knows what the Wizard has done to her?"

"Elphaba, we don't even know where she's being held!"

"She's being held in the dugeons. Not the Palace one, the City one. In the same cell she had put Morrible in. Inchea told me.Look, I've had an idea of how we're going to get her out. I just hadn't told you yet. All we need is a Gale Forcer's uniform. You put it on and carry me into the prison like a prisoner. Then we find Glinda and get her out."

"How? Howwill we get her out?" Elphaba stayed silent. That was the only thing she hadn't figured out.

"I...I was hoping you would know. You were the Captain after all." Fiyero sighed.

"Well,...actually, I think I do know how. There's a secret back entrance that is only known to the captains.You see, years ago the prisoners once revolted against the guards. It took months for the Force to reclaim the dugeons, so the Wizard secretly ordered a hidden escape to be built in case that ever happened again. But...Elphaba, _tonight? _Shouldn't we think this out more?"

"Please, Fiyero. I need to get Glinda out of there. I would do the same for you." Fiyero sighed again and kissed her cheek.

"Ok. I still don't like it, but I guess there's no stopping you.But we'll do it together. But for now, lets get some rest."

* * *

"DAMN!" Bongar shouted "They're not here!" Fresbin shrugged. 

"Maybe they knew we were coming?"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! This is all YOUR fault! You should have grabbed her when you had the chance! We could have been rollin in cash right now! But, no! You had to let her escape!"

"How did you even know it was the real witch?" a person asked.

"Yeah" someone else said "I thought it was a costume party. It could've been just someone dressed up like the witch."

"No, it was the real witch." Bongar said "Everyone who was there will swear they saw her turn Lady Rhesilva into a peacock."

"I thought it was a Peacock?" Fresbin said.

"Whatever. But, anyway, she did. And I swear to all of Oz, that I will find and capture her and bring her to our Wonderful Wizard of Oz! Even if I have to travel throughout all of Oz! So who's with me!" He grinned as he heard shouts of agreement.

"WE WILL FIND HER!" they shouted "WILL WE FIND HER AND BRING HER TO THE WIZARD!


	14. Chapter 13

As night fell, Elphaba and Fiyero, after telling Chistery to stay and wait for them at the cave, flew to the City dugeons.It was just outside of the Emerald City's gates,the place where people took care never to wander into.They flew into the forest nearby, looking out at the large stone building. It was probably the only large building in the Emerald City that wasn't made out of emeralds. They saw guards standing outside the entrance and near the outer wall.

"Alright, Elphie, you wait here while I get a uniform." Fiyero said. Elphaba turned to look at him.

"Couldn't we just use that secret entrance?"

"No, it's a one way door.Out only. Just wait here. I'll be right back."He snuck off into the trees. A flew clock ticks later, he came back wearing a uniform.

"How did you get that?"

"I lured a guard into the trees by throwing rocks at him. Then I just knocked him out and stole his uniform and keys. Simple, yet effective. Now, you'd better wrap this scarf around your face, so that they don't recognize you. And put these gloves on, too." She took the scarf and gloves he was holding and put them on. He then took out some rope. "If you're supposed to be a prisoner, you should have your hands tied." She nodded and allowed him to tie her wrists together in a loose knot. "Ok. Now,act like you're struggling. Good. Ok then,"he took adeep breath "here we go."

* * *

One of the guards at the entrance straightened as he saw a man clad in a green Gale Force uniform come out of the forest, gripping a struggling black figure. Thinking it was one of the guards the Wizard had ordered to stay hidden around the dugeons, he gestured to the other guard to allow the man to come forward. As he reached them, he noticed the black figure he was holding was a person. 

"His Excellency, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, has ordered that this peasant be sentenced to life imprisonment in the City dugeons." the man said.

"For what crime?" the guard asked. He tried to look at the prisoner's face, but it was covered with a black scarf.

"For attempted theft of the royal jewels. He has also ordered that I bring the peasant in personally. To make sure the job has been done."

"Indeed? Well, you do have your keys?" the man held them up "Very well then." The guard opened the gates to the entrance.He then closed them as the man carried the struggling person inside.

"Sir." the guard next to him said, pointing out towards the forest. The guard saw another man clad in green running up to them.

"Close off the entrance!" he said "Close off every entrance!"

"Why?"

"That was the witch! The prisoner, it was the witch! I'm sure of it!And I didn't recognize that Gale Forcer. He must be helping her! Close off every entrance and alert the Wizard at once!"

* * *

As soon as they heard the gate shut, Elphaba held her tied hands out toFiyero but he refused to untie them. "We're sticking together." he said. 

"It wouldn't take as long if we split up."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. End of story. Besides, what if we run into another Gale Forcer?" Elphaba rolled her eyes, but agreed. Curiously, as they searched throughout the dugeon, they didn't run into any guards. After many hours of searching, they still hadn't found Glinda.

"There's only one place left to check." Fiyero said "The worst place to be held: one of the Underground Cells." He led her down a flight of stairs to the dreaded Underground Cells. It was a large, dark room full of cold, dank cells. It was indeed the worst place to be held. The only light were a few torches on the wall and there were rats (and maybe evena few Rats) crawling near the walls. Elphaba grimaced as she thought of Glinda being in this terrible place.

"Glinda?" she said softly. No one answered. "Glinda!" she said louder.

"Elphie?" Elphaba and Fiyeroturned to one of the cells and saw a tattered and bruised Glinda staring out at them.

"Glinda!"They ran over to her cell and reached to grab her hand through the bars.

"Oh, Elphie" Glinda said through tears "I can't believe it! You're alive! And...F-Fiyero? You're alive, too? B-But how? Elphie, you said that..."

"It doesn't matter right now Glinda."Elphaba said "All that matters is getting you out of here. Fiyero, quickly! Unlock the door!"

"No, Elphie! You must get out of here! Please! If they find you here..."

"There!" they heard a voice shout "It's her! I told you it was her!" They all turned their heads to see Madame Morrible and the Wizard standing there with a group of Gale Forcers. They all had triumphant smiles on their faces. One of the Gale Forcers was pointing at them, looking extremely proud. "I knew it was her!" he said.

"You shall be greatly rewarded for this." Morrible said, turning to him. The Wizard, however, had not taken his eyes of Elphaba.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, whatever are you doing here?" he said mockingly. Elphaba heard Glinda whimper and Fiyero slipped the bonds off her wrists.She held her finger up threateningly.

"You know why I'm here" she spat at the Wizard "and I warn you not to try anything. I'm a lot more powerful than I was a year ago."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that, my child. I heard about the little incident with Lady Rheysilva. I must say, it sounded very impressive. Even though you didn't have this." he held up a large tattered book. Elphaba gasped at she recognized it as the Grimmerie. The Wizard chuckled. "Yes, I have the Grimmerie back. And believe it or not, Madame Morrible has learned from it a few tricks of her own. Would you care for her to demonstrate?" Elphaba glared at him. She doubted Madame Morrible had learned much from it, but she didn't want to take that chance. "Now" the Wizard continued after Elphaba didn't answer "I believe you know very well what I want and that I could just order these men to capture you and execute you right now."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Glinda cried "YOU WOULDN'T _DARE_ HURT ELPHIE!PLEASE, DON'T HURT HER!"

"YOU'LL NOT EVEN TOUCH HER!" Fiyero shouted.

"SILENCE!" the Wizard roared so loudly, that Glinda and Fiyero immeadiately became quiet. "I am willing to make a deal with you" he continued "If you come along with me, _willingly, _and stay with me in the Palace forever, then I promise I will not hurt your friends." Elphaba stayed silent for a moment, looking from the Wizard to Glinda and Fiyero.

"No" she said finally "you will let them go."

"Elphie!" Fiyero said.

"Quiet Fiyero!" she said to himsharply.

"But Elphie..." Glinda started.

"You, too!" Elphaba choked slightly as she saw tears forming in Glinda's eyes. She then turned back to the Wizard, waiting for his aswer.

"Very well." he said finally "Your friends, for you."

"Guards" Morrible said "seize her!"

"NO!" the Wizard shouted "DON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!" They looked at him in suprise.

"Sir" Morrible said, exasperated "I assure you, she _will not _break."

"Why would she?" Fiyero said. He looked at his wife "Why would you break?"

"You mean, you do not know?" the Wizard said. "My dear Elphaba, you have not told him? Well, I suppose that would explain why he even let you come back to the Emerald City."

"What would?" Glinda said "Elphie, what's going on?"Elphaba stared at the Wizard and Madame Morrible. _But, how could they know? _she thought _They couldn't possible know!_

"Elphie?" Fiyero said turning her face towards him "What is he talking about?"

"I-I...Fiyero...I-I'm...I'm pregnant." Gasps were heard from all around the room, except from the Wizard and Madame Morrible. Fiyero looked at her as his eyes became watery.

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda said sadly.

"I wanted to tell you, but you never would have agreed to let me help Glinda! Fiyero...I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She fell into his arms, letting a few tears escape. Fiyero clutched her tightly.Madame Morrible looked at the astounded Gale Forcers.

"Men," she said "you're all sworn to secrecy! You are not to tell anyone of this! Or else you shall be severly punished! Understood?" There was a murmer of "Yes, Madame"s.

"I don't want to force you to come with me." the Wizard said to Elphaba "I don't want to hurt you or the child. So, do not make this difficult. The guards shall lead Miss Glinda and your Prince Fiyero out to one of the carriages I have waiting outside. After they are gone, I will lead you to my own personal carriage and bring you to the palace. Guards, lead the prisoner and the Prince to the prison carriage and tell the prison driver to drive them to the Madelienes." Half of the guards came forward, snatched the keys from Fiyero, and unlocked Glinda's cell. Elphaba grabbed her husband and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go until the guards pried his arms off and pulled him away from her. Elphaba then quickly turned to Glinda, who came running out of her cell and threw her arms around her friend, despite the pain she still felt from her wounds. But soon, she too was pried off her and lead away from her. Elphaba was left standing in front of the Wizard, Madame Morrible, and the remaining guards.

"Well" the Wizard said offering his hand "shall we?" Elphaba ignored his open hand and walked right past him.

* * *

Glinda and Fiyero were led out of the dugeons and throwninto a a carriage that was more like a cage on a wagon. The guards that had brought them went back to their posts and the driver walked up to theWizard who was just coming out.Fiyero helped Glinda upas they watched Elphaba being ushered to a heavily decorated carriage. She took one long, last look at them before she climbed in. Tears fell down their cheeks and they didn't notice the Wizard whisper something into the prison driver's ear... 

Madame Morrible disappeared into the carriage as well and the Wizard followed after. The driver cracked a whip and the Wizard's carriage rolled away. The prison driver climbed onto the seat and cracked his own whip. As the carriage began to move, Fiyero held Glindain a comforting embrace.

"We'll get them back, Glinda." he said "I swear, one way or another we'll get them back!Both her _and _the child!"

* * *

(NOTE): Haha...cliffhanger! 


	15. Chapter 14

(NOTE): Just so you know, when Elphaba and Fiyero had flew to the dungeons, the sun had just set which means it wasn't completely dark yet. (I guess I was kinda writing it like it was still daytime.)

* * *

As he sat on the floor of the carriage, Fiyero guessed it was about midnight when they reached the mountains. It took a lot more time to get there when one wasn't flying. _Flying! _Fiyero thought _I hope they haven't found the brooms! _He and Elphaba had hidden the brooms in the trees pretty well, but that was before they knew guards were hiding in the woods. He felt the carriage jerk as they stopped. He was about wake Glinda, who had fallen alseep in his arms, when he felt the carriage being turned around and led back the way they came. He gently loosed Glinda, stood up, and walked closer to where the driver was sitting. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded "Why are we going back the other way?"

"Tha Wizard ordered me ta bring ya back afta I drove ya 'ere, 'e did."

"WHAT! But he promised to let us go!" The driver shrugged.

"Ahm jest followin orders, Oi am. An' if ya don' lioke i', well too bad fer ya."

"Let us go!" Glinda cried as she rushed over. She had woken up after she had heard Fiyero shout 'what'. "Please let us go!" She rattled the bars of the cage. The driver just laughed at her feeble attempts. Glinda broke out into fresh new tears and clung to Fiyero, who was burning with anger.

* * *

All through the carriage ride, Elphaba just stared at the floor, trying to hide her head beneath the brim of her hat. The Wizard just continued to stare at her, his eyes mostly roaming around her belly. His stomach leapt of the thought of knowing that _his _grandchild was growing inside of this woman, _his _daughter. He finally had what he had desperatly wanted:a family. Even if his own child hated him, he decided that he would do everthing to prevent his granchild from hating him. Madame Morrible's mind was on other things. She stared out the window, deep in thought. She wouldn't mind if they kept Elphaba's child and raised it for their own uses, but she did not want to keep Elphaba alive. Or Glinda and Fiyero, for that matter. They had always been just pebbles in her shoes. Ones that she had always wanted to dispose of. And now, when her chance had finally come, the Wizard wished to keep them alive. _Well _she thought _when I get another chance, I will destroy them all myself, including the Wizard! And there will be another chance _she turned her head to look at Elphaba _Oh, yes. There **will be **another chance! _

As the carriage finally came to a halt in front of the palace, Elphaba heard the Wizard whisper to Madame Morrible "Did you tell the gaurds about what to do when we returned? And did you make sure all the Munchkin slaves were locked away?" Elphaba clenched her fists as she saw Morrible nod. As the carriage opened, the Wizard quickly stepped out and offered his hand to Elphaba. Once again, Elphaba ignored it and began to step out, but the Wizard grabbed her arm and led her down the steps.

"Madame Morrible is right, you know." Elphaba hissed as she jerked her arm away from his grasp "I **_will not _**break." And by this, she meant more things than one. The Wizard acted like he didn't hear her and helped Madame Morrible out of the carriage as well.

"Madame Morrible will lead you to your room." he said to Elphaba.

"My _room_? Don't you mean my _cell_?" The Wizard shook his head.

"No, for reasons of my own I have no intention of keeping locked away in the dungeons. I'll explain everything when I come to see you tomorrow afternoon. Madame Morrible, would you be so kind as to lead our guest to the Upper Tower?"

"But, Sir, that is where visiting dignitaries stay! They are the best rooms in the entire palace, except for yours. They're even better than my own!"

"I'll allow nothing less for her, Madame. She deserves only the best, Or at least second best. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Madame Morrible mumbled and motioned for Elphaba to follow her inside. Elphaba followed cautiously. She was confused as to why she 'deserved at least second best'. She suspected the Wizard had something else up his sleeve and she knew she just had to wait for the other shoe to drop. But for now, she just followed Madame Morrible up a fight of long, green stairs. There was a hallway that had a row of doors. Morrible took out a set of keys and opened the closest one and gestured for Elphaba to go inside. Elphaba let out a small gasp.It was an enormous, beautiful parlor room. There were two doors on one side of the room and a fireplace, two large lounge chairs, and a grandfather clock on the other. Madame Morrible pointed to one of the doors. "That leads to the bedroom. The other leads to the bathroom. You shall find everthing you need in those rooms, except perhaps clothes, in which I'm sure the Wizard will soon provide you with some. You are not to venture outside of these rooms (though it will hardly matter since the door shall be kept locked) and you are not to use any kind of magic whilst you are here." Before she left, Morrible moved closer to Elphaba "And I warn you, if you try anything, it shall be the worst for you." she whispered in her ear "So I would be careful if I were you."

"Thats funny." Elphaba whispered back "was going to say exactly the same thing to you_!" Slap_! Morrible slapped her hand right across Elphaba's face.Elphaba held her cheek in shock.

"Don't you _dare _threaten me! If I could have it my way, I would kill you myself right now! It is only because of the Wizard I do not. HE is the one protecting you. You, however, have no power here, so you have no right acting as if you do! You just remember that you are his _prisoner_. Nothing more." She walked out and slammed the door behind her. Elphaba heard a click as the door was locked.She rubbed her sore cheek as she walked into the bedroom. There was a big, four-poster canopy bed with dark, green sheets and gold pillows. Near the wall was a wooden vanity next to a window with a cusioned window seat. On the other wall was a door that led to the bathroom. She looked out the window and saw the Emerald City, still glittering in the moonlight. She tried to open the window, but it was locked. She was completley sealed in this terrible, beautiful prison. _At least Fiyero and Glinda are safe _she thought as she made her way towards the bed, placed her hat on the bedside table,and lied down _and somehow, they'll get me out of here. I know they they will. _She drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_

* * *

_

The next day, Elphaba was woken up by the feel off fingers running through her hair. Her eyes opened to find the Wizard staring lovingly down at her. She slapped his hand away and quickly sat up.

"What the hell do you want?" The Wizard tutted at her.

"Now, now, now. Don't tell me your mother raised you to speak such language."

"You leave my mother out of this! Now, what THE HELL do you want?" The Wizard sighed.

"Well, I told you I would explain everything today, so here I am."

"You said in the afternoon."

"It _is _the afternoon. You've sleep the day away. See for yourself." He held up a pocket watch and Elphaba saw that it was, in fact, the afternoon. "Now if you'll kindly listen to me, I shall explain. You see, years ago, when I had just barely arrived in Oz, I stumbled upon an extremely captivating young Munchkin woman who was, unfortunatly, already married. But I was blinded by love (or perhaps it was lust) and I was determined to have her. So, evey night when her husband was away, I would give her a special elixir I had bought from an old witch doctor woman named Yackle.Yackle assured me that it would make the Muchkin woman drowsy and acquiescent. It did and I continued a long affair with her, until I became the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. But I had left a bottle of my elixir with her and I had not seen it again until Miss Glinda gave it to me after your 'death'. She claimed that it belonged to your mother. Do you know what I am saying?" Elphaba knew, but she didn't want to believe it.

"No." she said softly "There is no way you could be my...my father. I am nothing like you and never will be! You can't be!" The Wizard reached into his pocket and pulled out a green glass bottle.Elphaba recognized it immeadiately and snatched away from him. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"This means nothing! You could have just stolen it!"

"My dear, think. You know that this is the only logical reason why your skin is green and why you have such powers! You are of both my world and Oz! You know that this is true!" As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that he was right. More tears filled her eyes and she cringed as she felt the Wizard wipe them. When he started to put his arms around her, she pushed him away and threw the bottle at him. He ducked and it smashed against the wall.

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted "YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING LIKE A FATHER TO ME! I HATE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!" She was smacked again, this time on the other cheek. The Wizard gripped her arms and brought her up to his face.

"Don't you EVER say that to me! You will NEVER talk to your father that way!"

"You may be my father" she hissed "but you're still my enemy! You cannot prevent me from hating you!" He glowered at her. Eventually, though, he loosened his grip.

"Perhaps not" he said "But I can a least make you act like you don't. That is, if you want your friend and your husband to remain unharmed."

"What do you mean? You let them go!"

"I had them driven away, but I didn't let them go.I knew that I would need some kind of leverage, so I thought it best to keep them."

"The deal was you let them go and I come with you!"

"I didn't say when I would let them go. I might, one day, when you're ready to stay here at your own free will. But for now, I'm afraid that I must use them against you. So, if you're a good girl and cooperate, I promise not to hurt them.I give you my word." Elphaba felt as if her heart was about to explode. Not only was her most hated enemy her father, he had made her powerless to do anything to him. She lowered her eyes to the ground and the tears flowed freely down her face. Again, the Wizard put his arms around her, and this time she couldn't pull back. She shuddered as his fingers ran through her hair and his head rested on hers. "Come and have dinner with me tonight" he whispered "and talk with me. It won't be so bad living here. I'll even let you explore the castle if you wish." He suddenly pulled back and put his hand on her belly. "Oh, dear. I hope I haven't hurt the baby! Does it feel alright?" Elphaba nodded. She knew the baby wasn't hurt by him just gripping her arms.He sighed with relief and lifted her eyes to meet his. "And by the way, since you are my daughter, I feel that I should have the right to name you."

"I already have a name." she declared softly.

"You have an Ozian name. But since you are of both worlds, I think you need a name from my world as well. Ever since I was a boy, I decided that if I had a daughter I would name her after my grandmother, who raised me. Her name was Peg, from the name Margaret. So that is what I shall call you. Margaret."He got up and headed out the door. "I shall send some clothes for you to wear when you come down to dinner.And take a bath as well. I shall see you tonight then, Margaret." As he closed the door, Elphaba wept, letting all her emotions escaped. The Wizard had taken her friend, her husband, her freedom, and now even her name. She threw the pillows to the other side of the room and sank her head into the ruffled sheets. She felt as if she had no hope left at all.

* * *

(NOTE): Bet you can guess where I got the name Margaret from, hmm? 


	16. Chapter 15

(NOTE): Here's a little more. Basically just to show how controlling and mean the Wizard is. On a happier note though, we also meet a new friend!

* * *

Elphaba wasn't sure how long she had been crying before she heard a knock at the door. 

"Go away!" she shouted "Leave me alone!" But whoever was at the door just kept knocking. "I said GO AWAY!" She heard the door unlock and slowly open.

"I-I'm s-sorry M-Miss" she heard a small female voice say "b-but I w-was o-ordered to h-help you c-clean up f-for t-tonight." Elphaba lifted her head and saw a young Munchkin girl carrying two small wooden boxes in one hand and a large thin box in another. She didn't look much older than twelve and Elphaba noticed that her clothes were old and torn and she was trembling from head to foot. Elphaba immeadiately felt guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've..just had a rough day. Come ahead in. I promise I won't hurt you." she said as she saw the girl looking at her with fear. Slowly the girl walked inside and shut the door.

"I-I was told to help you bathe a-and dress for d-dinner."

"Well, thank you, but I'm capable of doing it myself. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"I-It's no trouble at all M-Miss." the girl said, calming down a little "A-After all,the Wizard himself told me to. H-He told me to make sure you were ready or else he would..." The girl looked down and mumbled something.

"Would what?" Elphaba asked.

"He said he would have me beaten."_Why doesn't that surprise me _Elphaba thought dryly.

"Well, in that case, I suppose we'de better get started then." she smiled at the young girl. The girl smiled back. "So, what's your name?"

"The Wizard calls me Sarah, Miss."

"Is that your _real_ name?"

"No, Miss, but that is what the Wizard wants me to be called, so it might be better if I was called that."

"Alright, Sarah. But just out of curiosity, what is your real name?"

"It's Melena, Miss, but my mother calls me Naly." Elphaba looked at her thoughtfully.

"Melena, hmm? That was my mother's name. And, by the way, you can call me Elphie." Sarah curtsied slightly.

"Thank you, Miss Elphie." Sarah walked towards the bed to where Elphaba was sitting and put down the boxes. She opened the large one first. Inside was a long, black gown. It was simple but extremely elegant at the same time. "The Wizard requested that you wear this to dinner. And these, too." She opened the smaller wooden boxes and Elphaba let out a small gasp. Inside one of them was a beautiful diamond necklace with large green emeralds. In the other was an equally stunning diamond tiara. Elphaba noticed Sarah looking just as amazed at them. Elphaba's hand reached up to her neck and she felt the outline of the necklace Fiyero had given her under her neckpiece.

"I'll wear the dress " she said "but I'm not going to wear the jewelry . And don't worry," she said quickly as she saw Sarah's worried expression "I'll make sure the Wizard does not harm you. I promise." She put a reassuring hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah smiled.

"Well, I'll go make up your bath, then. Be back in a flash!" Elphaba grinned as Sarah hopped into the bathroom. She then looked sadly down at the tiara. It reminded her so much of Glinda, and the necklace she had on reminded her of Fiyero. She could feel tears threaten to fill her eyes again. After a few moments, Sarah came back in and Elphaba quickly wiped the tears away. "The bath is ready. You need any help or would you perfer to do it on your own?"

"I can do it." Elphaba said, getting up.

"Because" Sarah said after seeing Elphaba slightly confused expression "the Wizard said that I should be there to help in case anything happened." Elphaba groaned. _He's treating me like I'm made out of glass. If he's like this now, I can only imagine what he'll be like after a few months._

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Elphaba assured her.

"Ok, then. I'll just stay here until you're done to help with you make-up and hair." Elphab snorted as she walked into the bathroom.

"You might be able to do something with my hair, but as for make-up, good-luck." She heard Sarah giggle as she shut the door. The bathroom was just as green as the rest of the rooms in the palace, but it was made out of smooth marble. Elphaba unclasped her necklace and slipped out of her clothes, layed them neatly in a pile near the door with the necklace on top,and climbed into the large bathtub in the middle of the floor. She sighed as she felt the warm water touch her skin, easing out some of the tension. O_h, if only Yero was here _she thought sadly as she fingered her wedding band. After she washed, she climbed out and grabbed a towel. She rubbed off the excess water, wrapped the towel around her body, picked up her necklace,and opened the door. She saw Sarah huddled near the wall, cowering with fright. She looked up and saw the Wizard standing there with an angry look on his face. He turned to look at Elphaba. "What do _you_ want?" she snarled "And couldn't it have waited till I was dressed?"

"Well" he said, trying to remain calm "I came up here to announce that dinner was ready and see how you were coming along. This little-slave girl tells me that you apparently have refused to wear the jewelry I so graciously have given you. Why, may I ask, do you refuse to where them?"

"Don't you dare call her a slave-girl! As for your question, I refuse to wear them because I wish to wear this necklace that my husband gave me. Is that such a horrible request?"she spat. She held up the necklace. The Wizard glared at it and held out his hand.

"Give it to me." he demanded. Elphaba brought her hand down quickly.

"What? No!"

"Give it to me now, Margaret!"

"My name is Elphaba." she said, testily.

"We've been through this, Margaret." he warned "Or need I remind you of what will happen if you don't obey me? Now, give it to me!" Elphaba looked towards Sarah and back at the Wizard.

"On one condition. You let Melena and whatever family she has go. Whenever they're ready!" she added remembering the last time she had tried that. The Wizard raised an eyebrow.

"Melena? Your mother?"

"No, the girl. The one you call Sarah."

"Absolutely out of the question! Her mother is my head chef, the best I have had in a long while. No, I will not let them go. Besides, you're in no position to make deals. I'm the one in control here, not you. Perhaps one day when you accept who you are, but not now. So," he strode over and grabbed the wristof the hand she was holding the necklace in "I don't want to have to tell you again Margaret, give me that necklace!" Elphaba clutched the towel tighter as he wrenched the necklace from her hand. His eyes then caught sight of her wedding band. "And that, too! As long as you're here, you're no longer married to that Winkie Prince scum!" He tried to take it off her, but she clenched her hand even tighter.

"No!" she cried, trying to yank away from his firm grip"Let go! Let go of me!" Elphaba saw Sarah's eyes widened at the scene before her.

"IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME THIS RING THIS INSTANT, I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TERMINATE HIM!"the Wizard yelled. At hearing this, Elphaba stopped struggling and slowly opened her hand, lowering her head in defeat. The Wizard pulled the ring off her finger and threw her hand down. He stuffed the trinkets in his pockets and cleared his throat. "That's better." he said "Now, after Sarah gets you ready, she'll lead you to the Banquet Hall. And you _will _wear the jewelry I gave you. Am I understood?" Elphaba didn't answer. She merely nodded her head. "Good. I'll see you shortly, Margaret." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. He then turned and left, nearly slamming the door shut. Elphaba looked at her now bare finger. Her saddness turned to extreme anger. His words echoed in her thoughts: _As long as you're here, you're no longer married to that Winkie Prince scum! _What right did he have to claim that? _None_ she thought _none at all. No matter what he says, father or not, Fiyero is still my husband. So there's no reason to cry_. She held back the tears that threatened to fall again and looked at the still very scared Sarah. She walked over to her and held out her hand to help her up. "I'm sorry you had to see that." she said "I told you I've had a rough day." Sarah nodded as she got up.

"Don't worry, I won't ask or tell anyone about this." she said "I know it's none of my business. Let's just get you ready. Ok, Miss Elphie?" Elphaba smiled gratefully at the young Munchkin and nodded in agreement.

* * *

(NOTE): Next time-the dinner! I know there's not much of Glinda and Fiyero, but it's for a reason. Just wait and see! 


	17. Chapter 16

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Elphaba was surprised at how nice she actually looked. The long, velveteen gown fell to the floor. The heart-shaped neckline barely touched her shoulders and the sleeves ended in points to the middle fingers. Sarah had put her hair up in a sleek, elegant bun with the tiara neatly placed in front of it. Her eyes had been lightly smudged with dark eyeshadow and her lips were glossed with clear lip gloss. Sarah smiled at her work. She picked up the emerald and diamond necklace and handed it to Elphaba.

"Last touch." she said. Elphaba smiled as she took it and put it on. It felt very heavy and she feigned a choking noise. Sarah giggled. "You look just like an emerald princess." Elphaba grinned, knowing that was the general idea. "Well, now I have to take you down to the Banquet Hall. The Wizard told me to make sure you didn't fall down the stairs." Elphaba let out an exasperated sigh. "What?" Sarah said, wide-eyed "What did I say?"

"Nothing." Elphaba said "It's just annoying that he _haves _me treated like glass, but yet treats me, himself, like a stubborn horse. But, you're right. Let's go down."

* * *

The Banquet Hall reminded Elphaba of Kiamo Ko.It was almost the same as the Banquet Hall in Kiamo Ko, except like the rest of the palace, it was green_. As if I don't see enough green every time I see my reflection _Elphaba thought.When she saw the Wizard sitting at the end of the rectangulartable, she lowered her eyes to the ground, trying not to look at him. 

As the Wizard saw Elphaba enter, he immediately smiled and stood up. He walked over to her, took her hand, and kissed it. "You look beautiful, my dear Margaret." he said as he led her to the place just opposite of his and pulled her chair out. As she sat down, he turned his head towards Sarah. "Leave us!" he snapped. Sarah squeaked and ran out of the room. Elphaba glared at the Wizard, but didn't say anything. "I told the slaves to use the shorter table" he said as he sat down acros from her "so we could be able to really talk." A long silence followed. "Well,...um..tell me about your childhood. Where did you grow up?" Elphaba didn't answer. "I asked you a question, Margaret. I expect you to answer it." She still stayed quiet. "I might not execute your husband, but I will have him beaten if you do not at least attempt to join me in conversation."

"So he is to be the whipping boy?" Elphaba said, looking up.

"That, my dear, is entirely up to you."

"Fine. I was born and raised in the Rush Margins, I had no friends, I was a slave to my sister and a plague to my then-father, I went to Shiz when I was nineteen, I met Glinda and Fiyero, and you know the rest. Anything else?" The Wizard raised an eyebrow.

"Margaret, I know you can do better than that. So, tell me again in more detail." Elphaba let out a frustrated sigh and gave him a more descriptive story. "That's better. But I must say, I am very disappointed at how you were treated. If you had been raised here, I assure you that you would have been treated like a princess." Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

"No. I would have been treated exactly the same. I was a governor's daughter and that didn't matter. Why would a wizard's daughter be any different? You only would have been ashamed of me and tried to have another, more perfect child like Nessa. It would have been no different." The Wizard sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Margaret. Most girls would die to be the only child of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.The Princess of Oz and heir to the throne. But you scorn and reject the very idea."

"Because I scorn and reject _you_! I hate you! You say I would have been treated like a princess, but look at how you're treating me now! You're keeping me here as a prisoner by threatening to kill my friends! My _real_ family!" She stared angrily at the Wizard's wine glass. It magicallybegan to move and it flew towards the Wizard's head. The Wizard dodged it, but the wine splashed on his pant leg as the glass smashed on the floor behind him. He looked at Elphaba, his face contorted in fury.

"Very well then." he said, his voice dangerously soft "If you insists on acting like a prisoner, then you shall be treated as one!" He walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her from the table. He dragged her through many hallways and down many staircases, ignoring the bewildered guards. He led her to the Palace Dungeons, threw her in a cell, and slammed the door shut. "This is the last straw, Margaret! I have tried being nice when you came to free those ridiculous monkeys, and I have tried blackmail. Burt now I see that I must now use force! Because of your impertinant behavoir, I'm going to have your little 'family' brought here and beaten in front of you until you choose to show me a little more respect." He stomped out of the dungeon and Elphaba heard him shout to the guards "Nobody goes in or out!" In a blind rage, she ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it to the wall. She did the same with tiara. Her hair flew out of the bun and she felt like ripping the dress of her body. She sank down to the floor, holding her face in her hands_. What have I done_? she thought _**What **have I done?_

_

* * *

_

"WHAT!" the Wizard bellowed through the giant head.

"I-I'm SO sorry, Y-Your Ozness" the trembling guard said "B-But it true. L-Lady Glinda a-and P-Prince Fiyero h-have escaped."

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"W-We don't know, S-Sir.Th-They had been b-brought back to the d-dungeons just like y-you ordered and w-we even l-left a guard n-near the cell, b-but he was kn-knocked out and when he w-woke upth-they were gone!"

"WHO WAS LEFT WITH THEM!"

"A new r-recruit, S-Sir. H-he had a pretty l-large bump on h-his head as he came out a-and tol us th-they had escaped!"

"FIND THEM! BRING THEM BACK TO ME ALIVE!"

"Y-Yes, S-Sir! R-Right away, S-Sir!" the guard said as he ran out the door. The Wizard cried out in anger when he came out from the head as Madame Morrible strode in.

"Oh, Your Ozness! I just heard the awful news!" she said in an exagerated concerned voice "What ever shall we do?"

"What, indeed?" he pulled out the necklace and ring he had taken from Elphaba. He threw the ring in the fire and stared at the ruby necklace. "What, indeed?"

* * *

Elphaba quickly stood up as the Wizard returned. 

"I'm afraid" he said "that your family will not be joining us this evening. I had already ordered Fiyero to be given back to Lady Rheysilva (who found out how to break your little curse) and Glinda has died from...I believe it is usually called 'lost hope'." Elphaba's heart stopped.

"You..YOUR LYING! GLINDA'S ALIVE, I KNOW IT! AND FIYERO WILL ESCAPE!"

"Why would I lie about this? What would I have to gain?" Elphaba hated to admit that he was right. It would be much easier to use them for blackmail. She sank back down to the floor, clutching her arms. "So, instead as your punishment, you will be kept in here until you choose to show me a little more respect. You will be given only enough food and water to sustain both you and..." he stopped abruptly. "The baby!" he whispered. He quickly rushed out the door, but before he left he turned back to her and said "I'm going to have a doctor brought in here to check up on you and the baby. And remember, Fiyero was given to Rheysilva, not killed. So, I suggest that if you ever hope to see him alive again, you be a little more cooperative!" As he left, Elphaba fell to the floor clutching on to herself and sobbing harder than ever.

* * *

(NOTE): I told you I was little too descriptive, so I described the dress but the jewelry would have been too hard (designing dresses and jewelry is kinda my hobby). I've never taken a design class, so I don't know the technical name for the kinds of cuts. I tried my best. 


	18. Chapter 17

(NOTE): So, you've noticed the Wizard acting a little bi polar huh? grins Well, you'll see why eventually. BTW, I know the tense usage in this chapteris horrible, but that's always been a problem with me when I'm writing. Also, I was really unhappy with the last chapter. I had made a better one at first, but it got erased when I tried to save it so I had to re-write it from memory and I was really mad at myself at the time, so it didn't turn out as good. Oh, well. I'm glad you liked it anyway!

* * *

A year. It had been a whole year since Elphaba had been brought to the Emerald Palace. She mournfully looked out the the locked and barred window of her room. She thought about all that had happened since she had been locked up in the dungeons. For weeks, she had been left there in misery, seeing only the Wizard, the guards, and the doctor.The only thing that had kept her determined to survive was the small chance of Fiyero escaping and the baby. She had finally been brought out, after the Wizard realized that keeping her there could do harm to the baby, only to be locked back up in her room. Bars had been put outside the windows, and they were only unlocked occasionally for fresh air. She dressed in simple black or white dresses and was 'persuaded' to constantly wear some kind of royal jewelry.The Wizard visited her for lunch or dinner from time to time. She would never talk to him, though. She would just stare at the ground as he would pull her into a fatherly embrace or (when she had still been carrying the baby) place his hands on her bulging stomach. He had sometimes brought the doctor in and watched attentively as he checked on her. The only person whom she was ever happy to see was Sarah. Sarah was what the Wizard considered Elphaba's 'personal slave'. If there was anything Elphaba wanted or needed, Sarah would get it for her, as long as she had the Wizard's permission. 

A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered the night the baby had been born. It had come a little earlier than expected, and her water had just broken when the Wizard had came in for dinner. His eyes had gone wide and he had screamed at Sarah to fetch the doctor as quick as she could. It had taken many hours (and much effort) before the baby had been born. The Wizard's eyes had twinkled with pride when he had looked down at his new grandson as he was handed to his mother. Elphaba had cried and had kissed her son many times before she had fallen asleep with him in her arms. But the next day, after she had first nursed him, the Wizard had come in and snatched him away from her. Elphaba allowed more tears to escape as she played that day in her mind

_"I'm sorry, Margaret," he said "but I cannot allow you to teach my grandson to hate me as you do. So, I'm afraid that you will have very little to do with hisupbringing.But, don't worry. I'll allow him to see you sometimes." When he turned to leave, holding the wailing boy in his arms, Elphaba, still too weak to stand stand, cried out to him._

_"NO!" she cried "Please! You've taken everything from me! My friend, my husband, my freedom, my name! Please, I beg you, do not take away my son as well!" The Wizard looked back to her with what almost could've been pity in his eyes._

_"Margaret, my dear Margaret, ever since I found out you were my daughter, I've had the greatest feeling of regret that Iwas not there to love you and raise you as a daughter. But I am hoping that I can raise my grandson with the love I was never able to give you."_

_"It's not too late to give me that love." Elphaba said. She held her hands out "Please, Father. Give me my son." The Wizard stared at her a moment. He then shook his head. _

_"I'm sorry, Margaret. But I can't."_

_"Sir," Sarah, who had been in the room this whole time, said nervously"**I** could watch over the baby if you wish." The Wizard glared at her._

_"Why?" he sneered "So you can bring him in here every night to see his treacherous mother?" He shook his head again and stomped out of the room, locking the door behind him. Elphaba sank into the bed, weeping with all the strength she had left._

That had been about six or seven months ago, and she hadn't seen her son since that day (she learned the Wizard had named her son Hamilton, after his father). Her death celebration had been cancelled, due to people knowing she was still alive, but the Wizard had told the people that he had made a deal with the witch to stay hidden in the mountains as long asno bodywent up there. That seemed to keep the people content, at least for now. For her anniversary, Elphaba had tied a string to her finger to substitute for her wedding ring. That hadn't made the Wizard very happy. He had made that clear when he grabbed the string off her finger and threw it in the fire. Elphaba had noticed that his temper had been getting worse. Sometimes,when she had refused to even acknowledge him, he would grab her arms and shake her to force her to look at him, but he would always apologize afterwards. She didn't question his strange behavior, though. Still didn't even particularly care. Right now, all she wanted was her son back. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Thinking it was the Wizard, she just continued to stare out the window.

"Margaret, turn around." she heard his voice say. Slowly, she turned to see the Wizard standing, as usual,with Sarah holding a tray of food, but he was with a woman Elphaba guessed to be Glikkun whom she didn't know. The Wizard gestured to the woman. "This is Prince Hamilton's nanny, Katie. For months she has been requesting to have lunch with you. She claims it is a custom in the Glikkus for a child's nanny to have lunch with the mother, and as you know, I'm always open to new ideas" Elphaba resisted the urge to snort "so, enjoy."He walked over to her and gave her the usual kiss on her headbefore he left. Katie walked nearer to her as Sarah walked back into the parlor to lay the tray on the table. Katie smiled and sat down next to her.

"Miss Elphaba?" Elphaba looked up at her, shocked. She had not heard her real name spoken by anyone (not even Sarah since the Wizard ordered her to call her Madame or Madame Margaret)in a long time. "Miss Elphaba, despite what the Wizard told you, my name is Wendara (when-DAR-ah) of Glikkus. I'm part of a secret organization called the Galindaizers started by an old friend of yours, the Tin Woodman, Boq." Elphaba stared at the woman.

"Boq?" she breathed. The woman nodded. Sarah came back in and sat down on the bed as Wendara began to explain.

"You see, when Lady Glinda" Elphaba's heart sank at hearing her name "was sentence to life imprisonment, not everyone was happy with it, especially Boq. So, after he was exiled from the Emerald City for standing up for her, he traveled throughout Oz, trying to find people still faithful to Lady Glinda, myself included. After he had gathered enough of us, we spent much of our time on planning how to get Lady Glinda out of prison without creating a big scene. We sent in one of our men dressed as a guard, but the problem was on how to get her out unnoticed. We were all surprised when you and your husband tried to get her out, especially Boq.We were also very fortunate. When Lady Glinda and Fiyero were brought back to the prison, our man who was posing as a guard volunteered to stand guard at the cell door. He told Lady Glinda and Fiyero who he was and, after hearing that Fiyero knew of a secret way out, he let them out, gave them directions on how to find the rest of us,and told them to knock him out, so as not to make him look suspicious. They escaped and flew on the brooms that you and Fiyero had hidden in the trees to our hide out in the Glikkus. We then began working on a plan of how to save you. After many months, we heard that the Wizard was looking for a nanny for 'the child he had chosen to be his heir'. We knew immediately that it was your child he was talking about and that this was a perfect opportunity. We sent many of our people to apply for the job and I was the one chosen. I told the Wizard about our 'Glikkun custom' and practically begged him to let me see you. Well, he finally has, and I'm here to get you and your son out." Elphaba stayed silent for a long time, trying to take all this in. Glinda was still alive, both she and Fiyero were free, and they were helping her escape. Her breath quickened in happiness and she smiled for the first time in months. "Now," Wendara continued as she reached into her pocket and took out two viles full of a strange blue liquid "this is how we're going to get you out of here. This potion was made by Lady Glinda. She had found it in that book you gave her when she finally learned how to read it. It took a lot out of her trying to remember it and make it. But, unfortunately, she wasn't blessed with the power that you posses, so she was unable to say the spell that would make it work" she took out a piece of paper and handed it to her"so you must say it." Elphaba looked over the strange words that had clearly come out of the Grimmerie. She then raised an eyebrow.

"What will the potion do?" she asked Wendara.

"You and I will both drink it. What it does is switch the appearances of the drinkers for 24 hours. In other words, you will look like me and I will look like you. Oh, and you must also put a little of your hair in mine." Wendara opened one of the vials and held it up to her. Elphaba gave her a look.

"You mean, you'll take my place? No, I can't let you do that."

"Trust me. I promise, we have it all planned out. But I can't explain now. Lady Glinda shall tell you what to do when you see her. Hurry, put a little of your hair in here and say the spell." Elphaba, still a little unsure, tore off a little piece of her hair and shoved it into the vail. She then murmered the spell and watched as the liquid in both vials turned purple. She took one of them from Wendara and gulped it down. Wendara did the same.They both felt a shock run throught their bodies and felt themselves begin to change. Sarah watched in awe as she watched them transform into each other until Wendara was sitting where Elphaba had been sitting and Elphaba was sitting where Wendara had been. "Good. It worked." Wendara/Elphaba said "Now we just have to switch clothes."After that had been done, Elphaba looked at Sarah as she styled Wendara hair in the style Elphaba's hair had been in.

"Can Sarah and her mother come with me?" she asked. Wendara sadly shook her head.

"Not today." she said apologetically.

"It's ok, Madame Margaret." Sarah said.

"Elphie." Elphaba corrected.

Sarah smiled "Miss Elphie. Mama and I will be fine." After she finished Wendara's hair, she walked back to the bed.

"OK" Wendara continued "what you're going to do is this. When you go downstairs, Prince Hamil...er, by the way, what did _you _decide to name him?"

"Liir." Elphaba aswered, looking at Sarah "Is that ok with you and your mother, Sarah?" Sarah looked delighted.

"My father's name? Oh, Mada...Miss Elphie,that would be fine!I know Mama would be more than happy to let you name him after Papa!"

"Thank you, Sarah." she walked over to Sarah and gave her a tight hug. "I promise" she whispered "I'll find away to free both you and your mother."As she let go, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but stare at the face looking back at her which was, for the first time in her life, not green. She looked back Wendara and finally knew what it felt to be a normal color and see a green girl. Wendara merely continued.

"Anyway, when you go downstairs, _Liir _will be waiting in a stroller for his afternoon walk.When I first came here, the Wizard had me followed for the first few weeks to make sure I didn't run off with him, but now he lets me walk unaccompanied so you shouldn't worry about that. You're going to walk down the main path until you come to the intersection near Oz Deer  
Park. I usually go left, but you are going to go right. You then keep going straight until you reach a bookstore called Timbens. When you go inside, tell them my name, Wendara, and they'll be able to help you. OK?" Elphaba nodded.

"But how will you get out?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just hurry. You have to get to Timbles in at least an hour, but don't make it look like you're rushing. While we eat, I'll tell you how to act aroundthe Wizard should you see himand you can tell me how to act."

* * *

After an hour or so, the Wizard waited outside the door for Katie to come back out. He straightened as he heard the door open and saw Sarah and Katie walk out. 

"Good bye, Madame Margaret!" he heard Katie say as she shut and locked the door.

"Well?" he said as he approached her "Did you have a pleasant lunch, Katie?" Katie shrugged.

"It would have been more enjoyable if she had at least said hello."

"Yes" the Wizard agreed "I know what you mean. She rarely even talks to me. Well, I assure you I shall have a long talk with her while you take Prince Hamilton for a walk."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright, Your Ozness." Katie said as she and Sarah walked towards the stairs "I wouldn't want to trouble you. There's really no need for it."

"No. She must understand that even though she is unhappy, she must show _certain_ people at least a little of the proper respect." Katie sighed.

"Very well, Sir. If you think that is best. Well, Prince Hamilton is waiting. Good afternoon, Your Ozness!" she made a quick bow and rushed down the stairs with Sarah, carrying the empty tray, close behind. The Wizard then unlocked the door and stepped inside to see Elphaba still staring sadlyout the window.

* * *

Elphaba rushed to the entrance and looked around frantically for the stroller. When she found it near the two guards standing near the door, she ran towards and looked down to see the gurgling baby inside. Her son Liir. It was the first time she had seen him in months and she wanted to lift him up in her arms and never let go.But she got behind the stroller and waited as the gaurds opened the door. As she walked out into the sunlight, she took one last look at Sarah before the door was shut. She then took a deep breath and began to walk down the main path into freedom. 


	19. Author's note

**Author's note**

(NOTE): I'm sad to say I will not be posting for a while since I am going to be in CA for a few days (I think ten)and unable to access the story. But I promise I will post as soon as I get back!


	20. Chapter 18

(NOTE): I'm back! I know I'm a little late updating, but the stupid computer wasn't working. Anyway...

Disclaimer: Dancing through Life does not belong to me, but to Steven Schwartz.

* * *

As Elphaba made her way down the path, she couldn't help back glare angrily at the sight around her. All around, she could see Munchkin slaves working in the gardens or beating rugs or doing every other type of daily chore that their 'masters' could be more than capable of doing themselves. She could see some of these masters watching over the Munchkins, whips in hand, ready to beat any Munchkin that was slacking or disobeying. She turned sharply as she heard the sound of a whip ring out followed by a loud yelp. She saw one of the Munchkin men cowering on the ground as his master stood over him, raising up his whip, and bringing it back down on the poor Munchkin's back. 

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED THIS GARDEN WEEDED BY NOON!" the master shouted as he raised the whip again"DIDN'T I SAY THAT?WHY THE HELL IS IT STILL FULL OF WEEDS, HUH?" The whip came down and again the Munchkin yelped,apologizing over and over again and begging for the beating to stop. Elphaba gripped the stroller tighter and stared hatefully at the whip. She felt the familiar surge of heated power fill her body as she saw the whip wrench out of the beater's hand and began hitting him instead. The other Munchkins and their masters looked at him in awe as the whip came down on him over and over again. As soon as Elphaba realized what was happening after she actually noticed the cries of shock emitting from the tortured master, she quickly looked away and heard the whip fall to the ground.

She continued as hurriedly as she could down the path, never daring to look back once at the still dumbfounded crowd until she reached the intersection at Oz Deer Park. She turned left and didn't stop walking until she reached Timbens Bookstore. It was a small store between a large restaurant and an even larger dress salon. In front of the small building, she saw a man who looked about in his mid forties loading a wagon with books, curtains, and old pieces of furniture.He smiled as he saw Elphaba walk up to him.

"Good afternoon, Mam" he said kindly "just clearing some old stuff out of my store. I'm Hateroy Timbles of Timbens Bookstore, by the way." he held out his hand "And who might you be?"

"My name is Wendara" she said giving his hand a quick shake.

"I see." he said softly, his expression never changing "Well, if you come back here with me, I think we can find just what you're after." He gestured for her to follow him and led her into the alley between the bookstore and the dress salon to the back of the building. Near what looked to be the back door, Elphaba saw a large old wardrobe. "Okay" Timbles said, looking down into the stroller and taking a bottle out of his coat pocket "now listen carefully. He seems to be asleep now, but if he should wake up on the way, give him some of this. It's a special kind of milk that's supposed to make babies fall asleep. It's really only supposed to be used if the kid has trouble sleeping, but I don't think it'll do him any harm. I'll be back in about two minutes with my boys to load the wardrobe onto the wagon, in which you and the kid will be inside (and don't worry about air, there are holes in there that look like knot holes so you'lll be able to breathe).Just put the stroller near the door.Got it?" Elphaba nodded. Timbles nodded back and headed for the alleyway to the front of the store. Elphaba stuffed the bottle into the apron pocket and got in front of the stroller. She looked inside at her sleeping son. Her arms trembled as she carefully picked him up and held him close to her chest. She could tears filling her eyes as she closed them and laid her cheek on his soft little head. She felt his fine,black hair tickle her cheek as she breathed him in. This was the first time in months that she had even touched him and she wanted to savor this moment.

She must have been standing there longer than she though because as soon as she opened her eyes, she heard voices coming back from the alley. She pushed the stroller next to the door and climbed inside of the wardrobe, shutting the door behind her. She heard footsteps come closer and she heard Timbles say to her through the wooden wall "We're not going to be able to let you out until we're out of the Emerald City and reach the edge of Restwater.We'll then be able to stop for a short break, but then we'll have to continue as soon as possible in order to sneak into the Madeleines before you change back into your original form. Make no sound until you heard five slow knocks. Alright?" Elphaba knocked on the wall to say that she understood. She gripped Liir closer as she felt the wardrobe being lifted and loaded onto the wagon. She slid down the wall into a sitting position, keeping Liir between her knees and her chest, and closed her eyes. She hadn't slept very well ever since Liir was taken from her, but now that she had him back, she felt like she could finally rest.

She was awakened later by five long knocks. She opened her eyes as she felt the slight feel of movement on her chest. She looked down and saw her son beginning to wake up. She smiled as she saw him give a tiny yawn and gently stood up. She opened the door and cover Liir's eyes as she stepped out into the sunlight, so as not to hurt his eyes with the sudden amount of light. She slowly let her hand down and looked over her son. He was a gorgeous baby boy. He had his mother's black hair and his father's clear blue eyes,and she was overjoyed to see that he wasn't even the lightest shade of green, but a healthy peachy color like his father. Liir looked back at his mother, only seeming to recognize her as his nanny. Elphaba hoped that when she regained her original, green appearance, he wouldn't be afraid of her. She was a little startled as Liir began to whimper and then cry.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Timbles as he appeared near her. He looked down at the complaining child.

"Oh, I bet he's just hungry." He said as he took out another bottle. "Give him this. This milk is normal and it should keep him happy until we reach the Madeleines."Elphaba took the bottle from Timbles and brought it to Liir's mouth. He stopped crying as soon as the bottle was in his mouth and suckled down the milk. Elphaba smiled, finally feeling like a true mother. Timbles looked at her curiously. "You've never taken care of this kid before, have you?"he asked. Elphaba shook her head as she looked up at him.

"No. The Wizard never gave me a chance. He just...took him away from me only a day after he was born." She looked back her son "But at least I have him now. And now that I have him I can't help but feel a little...nervous. And proud" she said as an afterthought. Timbles smiled at her.

"Well, don't worry. He'll soon be with his father, too, as soon as we reach that cave of yours in the Madeleines. That's where your husband and Lady Glinda are waiting for you." He pointed towards the mountains. "But we have to go very carefully. No one is allowed to set foot on any of those mountains since the Wizard announced you were hiding there. I can only drive you as far as to the base, but then you'll have to climb up on foot. You think you can find it on your own?"

"Yes" Elphaba said "but which cave are you talking about? Witch's Haven?" Timble looked a little confused.

"No, I don't think so.Your Fiyero called it Chistery's Cavern. It's opening is just a little sliver. You know what I mean?" _Chistery's Cavern, Fiyero_? Elphaba thought a little humored _Was that your doing or Chistery's? _

"Yes, I know what you mean." Elphaba answered.

"Good. Then as soon as that hungry little kid of yours is finished, we should start heading out." They waited patiently as Liir finished and Timble instructed Elphaba to place him near her shoulder and gently pat his back.

"You seem to know quite a bit about children." Elphaba said. Timble smiled proudly.

"I have six kids of my own;the two oldest are twins, so I've had plenty of experience. Well he looks fine, now. We should get going." Elphaba nodded in agreement and climbed back into the wardrobe. She sat back down on the ground as the wagon began to move. Not being used to traveling like this, Liir began to whimper again. Elphaba tried to shush him, but he just continued to whine. Thinking fast, Elphaba started to sing to him. As he heard her voice, Liir abruptly quieted and listened to her. Elphaba sang a bit of the song that Fiyero had sung when she first saw him.

_Dancing through life, __skimming the surface, __gliding where turf is smooth_

_Life's more painless, __for the brainless_

_Why think too hard? __When it's so soothing _

_Dancing through life _

_No need to tough it, when you can sluff it off as I do_

_Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life so keep dancing through._

_Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool_

_Life is fraught less, when you're thoughtless_

_Those who don't try, never look foolish_

_D__ancing through life_

_Mindless and careless, make sure you're where less trouble is rife_

_Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing_

_When you're dancing through life._

When Elphaba finished she let out a sigh of relief. Liir had fallen back to sleep after he had heard her sing and she decided to rest a while longer, herself.

* * *

_"Glinda!" Elphaba cried, running over to her friend. They was covered in blood, both her and the figure lying dead next to her._

_"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda whimpered as life ebbed away from her "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Ssshhhh, it's alright, Glinda." Elphaba said soothingly, tears blinding her "You've done nothing wrong. Not one damn thing." She picked up her friend's head gently and placed it on her lap, smoothing the dirty, blond hair from her blood splattered face._

_"Elphie" Glinda said gasping for breath "I know...I'm not going...to...make it. So...you...have to...do something...for me."_

_"Don't say that Glinda! You're going to be fine, you're going to live!"_

_"Elphie...p..please. You...you must do this...for me." She reached for the arm of the dead figure next to her "For us." Elphaba looked at the dead person and then back at Glinda._

_"Alright." she choked. "What do you want me to do?"_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

* * *

_

Elphaba woke up with tears in her eyes to the sound of the knocks. Liir was still asleep in her arms. She wiped the tears from her face,stood up, and opened the door, once again sheilding Liir's eyes from the sun.

"We're here." Timbles said to her, still in the driver's seat "Chistery's Carvern is just up there. When you reach it, call out "Is the witch home?" and they'll know it's you. You'll find your friends inside there. Good luck." Elphaba grabbed his hand and give it a soft squeeze.

"Thank you." she said.

"It was nothing, Mam." he said smiling "Anything for a friend of Lady Glinda's." He clicked the reins and headed back towards Restwater. "And by the way" he called back "you have a beautiful voice!" Elphaba grinned as she watched Timbles shrink in to the distance. She then looked up at the mountain and started up in the direction of where she thought the cave was.

She had been climbing for about half an hour before she saw the nearly hidden entrance of the cave. Shivering with joy, she strode up near the entrance and called inside "Is the witch home?" She held her breath as she saw as two figures rushing towards the entrance. As soon as they reached the light, all she could do was stare at them, holding Liir closely to her. She smiled as she saw her darlings Fiyero and Glinda rush outside to meet her.

They stopped as they saw what looked Wendara standing there, gripping the small child as if she was afraid she would drop him. Fiyero walked slowly up to her, looking deeply into the green eyes that were Wendara's.

"Fae?" he whispered "Is that really you?" Elphaba nodded.

"Yes, Yero my Hero. It's me. I'm home." Overcome with emotion at being sure that this was his wife, her enveloped her and his son, _their _son, into a tight hug. Glinda leapt on them as well, crying with happiness.

"Oh, Elphie! It _is _you! You're safe! You're free!"

* * *

When the Wizard had emerged from his lecture with Elphaba, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She seemed...different somehow. Everytime he had walked near her on hisother visits, he could feel her cold hatred towards him leak out from every inch of her mind, as if it was a strong kind of power she constantly displayed. But the hatred he had felt when he had visited her this day was weaker, more human. More like a vibe than a power. He felt in his mind that something was going on behind his back and it made him furious. He strode into his Throne Room, climbed behind the giant head (because this made him feel more powerful), and called for his guards. As soon as they heard his loud, booming voice, they came rushing in. 

"I want you to keep watch over the witch's room! Make absolute sure that no one goes in and, more importantly, that she doesn't come out!Now, GO!"He emerged as soon the guards left, pacing back and forth. After a while, Morrible came in and stopped as she saw the Wizard pacing.

"Why, whatever is the matter, Your Ozness?" she asked almost mockingly. The Wizard took no notice of her tone of voice.

"It is that daughter of mine. There is something different about her. I usually am able to feel a great feel of hatred come from her whenever I walk near her, but today, I felt hardly anything. Something is up, I intend to find out exactly what!"


	21. Chapter 19

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda breathed "He's the most gorgeocious baby I've ever seen!" The reunited friends had moved inside the cave,which now consisted of a table and few chairs. Elphaba was sitting with Fiyero next to her as Glinda gushed over Liir. Glinda squealed as he yawned and opened his eyes. "Oh, Fiyero,look! He's got your eyes! And, Elphie, he has your beautiful black hair! Oh, he's just so CUTE! May I hold him, Elphie? Pretty please?" Elphaba nodded and carefully handed Liir to her excited friend. Fiyero was beaming with pride, never once taking his eyes off his son as Glinda gently took him away from his mother."Why, hello, little...erm...Elphie, what's his name?"

"Liir." Elphaba answered. She looked at Fiyero "Is that alright with you?" Fiyero thought for a moment.

"Liir Tiggular." he whispered "It sounds good.Where did you get the name from?"

"From a Munchkin girl I met in the Emerald Palace." Elphaba said as Glinda started making baby sounds "Her father's name was Liir. He was killed when she and her mother were enslaved by the Wizard's men." She took Fiyero's hand in hers "And Yero, I promised I would get her and her mother out of there." Fiyero nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry, Fae. We have a plan to free _all _the Munchkins. But, first thing's first." He stood up and walked towards a wall. He reached down and picked up two long sticks.

"Our brooms!" Elphaba said as he handed one to her. She ran her hand up and down the smooth wood."I've missed flying around on this old thing."

"Elphaba" Elphaba knew that whenever he used that name for her, he meant business "can you remember that cuse you used to make me human?" Elphaba looked a little unsure.

"I might be able to.Why?"

"Because that's how we plan to get Wendara out." Glinda said, her face now serious "We need you to concentrate as hard as you can and turn Wendara into a bird or something that can fly." Now Elphaba looked _very_ unsure. The curse was hard enough to remember (especially when she wasn't motivated by fury), but trying to perform it on someone miles away was something she had never even thought possible.

"I...I don't know if I can do that. I've never tried it before. Besides, the window is locked and barred! How will she get out?"

"We've found out that the window can be opened from the outside" Fiyero said "so we've sent a furry little friend of ours to open it." _Chistery_ Elphaba thought. "As for the bars, if you turn her into a wren or something, she should be able to slip out easily enough." Elphaba was still worried.

"But how will I know if the curse worked?"

"You'll be able to feel it, Elphie." Glinda said, putting a free hand on Elphaba's shoulder "I know you will." Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, who gave her a reassuring smile. _I have to try _Elphaba thought decidedly. She clenched her broom as she stood up and walked towards the entrance, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Wendara, sitting near the window, a look of feigned sorrow on her green face. Before she knew what she was exactly doing, she started mumbling under breath the words to the curse. She could see and feel Wendara begin to shrink and grow tiny brown and white feathers, eventually fully transforming into a little Sparrow. She finally opened her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief.

"She's a Sparrow now." she said to her family.Glinda smiled at her.

"I knew you could do it Elphie!" They heard Liir gurgle and Glinda let out a giggle "Liir knew you could do it, too!" Fiyero grinned.

"Fae," he said still looking at Glinda "how would you feel about Glinda being Liir's godmother?" Glinda's eyes widened.

"Oh, really?" she looked at Elphaba "May I?" Elphaba grinned back at Fiyero, who gave a 'whadda you think', and nodded. "Oh, thank you, Elphie! Thank you so much! You hear that, little Liir? I'm your godmama!" She nuzzled Liir's tinynose with her own, making him giggle.

"We have to going." Fiyero said as he picked up his broom and headed towards Elphaba. "It won't be long before the Wizard suspects something."

"Going where?" Elphaba asked.

"The Lesser Kells." Glinda said, stepping closer "Thats where the Headquarters is. It'll take a while to get there, so we'll have to hurry. Wendara and Chistery will meet upwith us there as soon as they can. Come on, lets go." Glinda shut her eyes before a bubble began to form around her.

"Wait!" Elphaba reached into her pocket, pulled out the bottle with the special milk, and handed it to Glinda. "If Liir starts complaining, give him this. It'll put him right to sleep." Glinda took the bottle from Elphaba and finished forming the bubble. As Glinda rose up into the air, Elphaba was about to hop onto her broom, until Fiyero caught her arm. She turned to meet his eyes.

"I really am happy that you're back, Fae." he said softly "I don't know what I would do without you. Or our son. I just want you to know that I love you both with all my heart." Elphaba smiled at him.

"I know you do, Yero my Hero." she said. She leaned forward as if to kiss him, but she saw Fiyero flinch slightly. She raised her eyebrows "What is it?"

"Nothing." he said, smoothing a brown curl away from her face "It's just that...it's a little strange kissing the lips of another woman. Even though it's you, you know?" Elphaba smiled again and looked at her normal colored hand.

"That's funny. I never thought I would be wishing that I was green." Fiyero chuckled "But if it really makes you feel uncomfortable, we can wait until I turn back before we kiss again." He looked deep into her eyes as if he was searching for her soul.

"Ah, screw it." he said and clamped his mouth over hers. Elphaba closed her eyes and squeezed his hand as she kissed him back. After a while, they pulled apart. Elphaba then said to him "But, remember. This is the _only _time I'll let you kiss Wendara. If you _ever _do it again, I'll make absolute sure that you never kiss another living creature as long as you live." With that she hopped onto her broom and flew off, trying to catch up to Glinda's bubble. Fiyero smirked and followed after.

* * *

"Where IS she?" the Wizard said, glaring at the Main Entrance door. "She should have been back by now? I swear, if she has done anything to Hamilton..." 

"Perhaps, _I _could be of assistance, Your Ozness?" Morrible said "I could whip up a storm of some sort to flush her out."

"AND HARM HAMILTON IN THE PROCESS!" the Wizard shouted at her "Don't be stupid, Madame Morrible! I have never admired stupidity." Morrible glared daggers at the Wizard. She, along with many others, had noticed the Wizard getting more and more...temperamental. If the slightest thing bothered, it was like he made all of Oz know that he was angry. He had even lost interest in naming the slaves ridiculous names from his own world. She also noticed him drinking more and more from the strange green bottle he always kept with him. As if on cue, he pulled it out of his pocket and took a long swing. He calmed down a bit after that, but he was still fuming.

"Sir." Morrible said, trying to stay calm "May I suggest then, that you call out the guards?"

"Yes. Yes, of course! Call them out, Madame Morrible and tell them of the situation! And have the gates of the Emerald City closed and let NO ONE leave!"

"Very well, Sir. But may I be permitted to suggest something?"

"What?"

"Well, Sir, how do you enjoy having a grandchild?" The Wizard narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Oh, just out of curiosity."

"Well, I find it very enjoyable, actually. Prince Hamilton is perfectly well-behaved and a very good-looking, especially for being the son ofhis green, headstrong mother."

"But,Your Ozness, what if something was to happen to him? Something fatal, whether accidental or intentional?" The Wizard's face turned red.

"What exactly are you saying, Madame?" he said slowly.

"All I am saying, Your Ozness, is that I think it would be best if we had back-up."

"_Back-up_?" the Wizard spat "BACK-UP? What the devil do you mean 'back-up?"

"Another child, Sir. Another child your daughter could provide if something should happen to young Hamilton." The Wizard looked about ready to explode.

"Listen carefully to me, Madame." he hissed "There is _no possible way _one could ever replace the life of a child.Not even the child's sibling. So I do not EVER want to hear you call any other grandchildren my daughter might have 'back-up'!" hetook a breath to calm down "However, I do like your idea of having another grandchild. I, myself, grew up an only child, and I despised it. But I do not think my daughter would want to have another child unless that Fiyero is the father, and I could never force anything like that on her with another person. So, when the Winkie prince is found, I believe I shall let him come here. _For that purpose only_. Now, I want you to send the guards into Emerald City and find my grandson while I suggest the idea to my daughter." He strode up the stairs, leaving avery unsatisfied Morrible behind.

As the Wizard reached Elphaba's room, he walked past the gaurds and knocked softly before unlocking and opening the door. "Margaret?" He walked inside and looked around. Since he didn't see her in the parlor, he walked to her bedroom. Again he knocked andcalled out "Margaret?" He cracked open the door. He looked all around the room, but no one was there. He rushed towards the bathroom and knockedon the door even harder. "Margaret! If you're in there answer me!" He heard nothing. He threw open the door and looked frantically around the room, but nobody was there. He stomped back into her bedroom. The window caught his eye. His blood began to boil as he saw it was open. "GUARDS!" he shouted, furious.As they rushedin, he turned on them. "WHERE IS THE WITCH?" he bellowed "WHERE HAS SHE GONE? WHO DID YOU LET IN THIS ROOM?"

"No one, Your Highness!"a guard said confused "No one has gone in or come out! Except for you!"

"THEN WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?"

"Well...the window is open, Sir. Perhaps she turned herself into a bird or something and flew out."

"HOW IS IT THAT THE WINDOW IS OPEN?"

"Well, Your Majesty, she _is_ the Wicked Witch of the West."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST FIND HER! I WANT THE EMERALD CITY TORN APART UNTIL SHE _AND _PRINCE HAMILTON ARE FOUND!" The guards nodded and headed out, but the Wizard caught their shoulders'. "And to whoever kidnapped the Prince or anyone who is helping the witch escape..._kill them!_"


	22. Chapter 20

(NOTE): Hmm. Not many reviews. For this or my other story,(. Ah well. Might as well continue what I started (I'm gonna get a little too descriptive again). BTW I just got a little kitty...and his name is Fiyero!

* * *

All night, Fiyero, Elphaba, and Glinda with Liir flew as swiftly as they could towards the Vinkus. They had been careful to go around the Emerald City instead of through it, but as they passed it, they could hear cries of shock and fear running throughout the city. 

"The Wizard must've found out that you're gone." Fiyero whispered as he flew closer to Elphaba. She didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes on Glinda's bubble as best she could in moonlight, as if she was afraid Glinda might accidentally drop Liir. By morning, they had reached Kumbricia's Pass. They found a small cavern in the Great Kells and stopped to rest. Elphaba landed right after Glinda's bubble touched the ground. Glinda placed her godson into his mother's arms.

"He was a darling the whole trip." Glinda said as she made her way inside the cavern to look around. "He never cried once." Elphaba smiled up at Fiyero as he landed next to her.

"Here." she said, holding Liir out to his father "You haven't held him yet." Fiyero almost trembled as Elphaba placed the baby into his arms. As soon as he looked into his eyes, Liir gave out a delighted laugh, as if he knew that this was his father. Fiyero felt as if his could cry tears of joy. Looking at her husband holding their precious child, Elphaba felt the same way.

"He's perfect, Fae." Fiyero said. "He's absolutely perfect." Their moment was suddenly broken by Glinda calling out, "Come on, you two! We have to rest if we wanna get going tonight! Elphie, take off that terrible apron and curl it up so we can lay Liir down on it!" The two parents looked at each other, grinning, and rolled their eyes before heading into the cave. It was smaller than Chistery's Cavern, but the entrance was wider and there were large stones slabs scattered around the floor. Glinda was sitting on one of them, combing out her shining golden hair. Elphaba noticed that it was longer than she had last seen it. It was also more wavy now than curly. She saw that she was wearing a simple blue dress, but even so, she still looked very lovely. She looked sadly at her skin, knowing that it would soon turn back into the grass green color that she was infamously known for. _And how will Liir react to that? _she thought. Noticing that something was bothering her, Fiyero looked at his wife.

"What's wrong, Fae?" At hearing this, Glinda looked up at them, tucking the small comb back inside her dress pocket.

"Nothing, Yero." Elphaba answered "I'm just a little worried that's all."

"About what Elphie?" Glinda asked "About the Wizard?"

"No. About Liir. When I turn back into myself, will he be afraid of me?"

"Of course he won't, Elphie!" Glinda said "You're his mother!"

"Except he doesn't know that." Elphaba said.

"Fae," Fiyero said, putting an arm around her "he's only a few months old. He doesn't know that people aren't usually green. To him it won't make any difference." Elphaba smiled at him gratefully.

"You're probably right."

"Of course he is Elphie! Now come on! Take off that ugly apron and curl it up on that rock."

"And I'll go find something to eat." Fiyero said handing Liir back to Elphaba "There's got to be _some_ food around here."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fiyero didn't find much, but there was at least enough to sustain them for the day. They gave Liir a few sips from the bottle with special milk and he fell asleep instantly. His parents slept on the stone slab right next to him, while Glinda tossed and turned on hers, trying to get comfortable. Elphaba never thought she would be happy to sleep on hard rock, but it made her feel free. She was no longer trapped all alone in a room with a locked door and window; she was in an open cave with her family surrounding her, free to come and go as she pleased. For the first time in a whole year, she felt content.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the sun went down, Fiyero woke up to find himself next to a familiar, green figure with beautiful black hair. The potion had worn off, and Elphaba was back to her normal self. He smiled as he nuzzled his face in her now straight black hair. He felt her move around and she turned to look at him with her usual rich brown eyes. She brought a hand up to her face and sighed.

"Well" she said "now I really am back." He nodded as he leaned in and kissed her.

As Glinda opened her eyes, she tried to suppress from squealing as she saw Fiyero kissing an emerald green Elphaba. She waited patiently until they broke apart and quietly got up.

"That's much better." she said referring to Elphaba's appearance "Now let's just see what little Liir thinks about it." She made her way over to Liir, but as she passed by, Elphaba caught her arm.

"No, Glinda. Don't wake him up yet. Let's just reach the Lower Kells first." Glinda sighed.

"Okay, Elphie. But I'm telling you, I don't think Liir is going to mind that..."

"Oh, I know." Elphaba said, standing up. "I just think it would be a little more safe if he was still asleep while we...what's so funny?" She realized that Glinda was giggling.

"Nothing." she squeaked out "It's just that, with that plain green dress on, you almost look as if you're...not wearing anything!" Elphaba looked down to see this was true. The color of the dress was almost exactly the same color as her skin. She turned as she heard Fiyero snicker.

"You had better cut that out" she warned him "or this'll be the only way you'll see me 'not wearing anything' ever again." That caused Fiyero to shut up and Glinda to laugh even louder.

"Well...come on then." Fiyero said, standing up and grabbing his broom "Let's get going." As he hopped onto his broom and flew out, Elphaba let out a laugh to almost match Glinda's.

"Come on." she said to her friend as she grabbed her own broom and followed Fiyero out. Glinda gently lifted the sleeping Liir up, along with the apron, and emerged out of the cave in her large, pearly pink bubble.

Since the Lesser Kells were close by, it didn't take them long to reach it, even in the dark. Elphaba followed Fiyero as he circled around the mountains a few times, as if he was looking for something. He seemed to have found it when he swooped down to land near the base of one of the smaller mountains. He gestured for Elphaba and Glinda to stay put as he walked towards two large boulders and squeezed himself through the crack between them. Slightly curious, Elphaba looked back at Glinda, who had just landed, and asked her where Fiyero was going.

"He's just gone to get Boq. Boq told us to meet you out here when we got back. He's...still a little nervous about you, you see. You understand." Elphaba nodded. She knew that Boq still didn't know why she had turned him into tin. _He probably doesn't remember_. She straightened as she heard a clanking sound coming from in between the two boulders she watched as her husband emerged with a lit torch andTinman Boq following behind him. Elphaba smiled gently when she saw him, but his face remained unreadable.

"Boq," Glinda said putting a hand on Elphaba's shoulder "I believe you know, _our friend_, Elphaba?" Slowly, Boq nodded.

"It's...it's good to see you're...alright." Boq said, trying to force a smile. His eyes then caught sight of the baby in Glinda's arms, and his smile became genuine.

"And this" Glinda said, walking towards Boq and holding Liir out" is her and Fiyero's beautiful baby boy, Liir." Boq slightly hesitated as Glinda gave Liir to him. He was clearly nervous about holding a delicate baby in his hard, tin arms

"He's terrific, Fiyero." Boq said, looking at Liir's father. "He's just great. I couldn't be happier for you. Or...Elphaba." He looked back to her, his smile fading slightly. Before anyone else could say anything, they heard an urgent chirp from above their heads.

"Mistress!" Fiyero held the torch up and they all looked to see Chistery flying above their heads. The little monkey flew straight to Elphaba's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Chistery is happy Mistress is free! Chistery missed Mistress!"

"And I missed you, Chistery." Elphaba said, nuzzling her nose in Chistery's fur.

"Is Wendara here, too, Chistery?" Glinda asked. Chistery suddenly frowned.

"No. Wendara not coming."

"Not coming?" Boq asked as he handed Liir to Fiyero, his face now serious "What do you mean?"

"Wendara and Chistery fly over Great Kells. One moment, Wendara Sparrow, next, Wendara human. Wendara fall and get hurt bad. Wendara...not wake up." A long silence followed. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Ephaba broke the silence.

"I should have known." she said softly "I should have know that she would turn back into a human when the potion wore off."

"Elphie.." Glinda started.

"No, Elphaba, it's _my_ fault." Boq said unexpectedly, causing everyone to look at him. "I thought I had this all planned out, but I apparently didn't. It was me who overlooked this. I'm sorry." Elphaba looked at his apologetic face and saw that he was being sincere.

"Thank you." she said "But this doesn't change anything."

"Wendara knew the risk she was taking when she agreed to this." Fiyero said "We all did, or else she wouldn't have done it."

"But why?" Elphaba asked "Why did she do it?"

"The Wizard had practically killed her father." Glinda answered "When the Emerald City was built, the Wizard gotten all the emeralds from the Glikkus by ordering the men to mine nearly every single one of them out of the Glikkus Canals. Wendara's father had been one of them. One day, he had issued a warning to the Wizard that one of the mines was very likely to collapse, but the Wizard, of course, had paid no heed to him."

"And the mine collapsed," Elphaba finished, catching on "killing her father." Glinda nodded.

"Yes. This was all before she was born, but Wendara still felt hatred for the Wizard, for allowing her father to be killed. That is why she took the risk, Elphie. She _chose _to do this. She wasn't pressured and she wasn't forced. She was aware of the risk." Even so, Elphaba still couldn't help but feel guilty. As if he knew what she was feeling, Chistery rubbed his head under his mistress's chin.

"Chistery is sorry, Mistress. Blame Chistery." Elphaba smiled at the monkey and scratched his head.

"We should go in now." Boq said to, heading back towards the cave "Elphaba, I'll you to the room you, Fiyero, and Liir will be sharing. Would you care to join us, Miss Glinda?" They followed him through the crack between the boulders down a long tunnel, past a man, who Elphaba assumed was a guard, looking a little timid when he saw Elphaba. There were a few torches lit on either side of the wall as they made their way further down. As they walked on, Elphaba couldn't tell if they were going into the mountain or under it. As she made a mental note to ask, she noticed they had just stepped into a large room that showed the entrances to many tunnels leading in different directions. There were several long tables in neat rows throughout the room. "This is the Main Room." Boq explained "This is where we eat and have our meetings. It's also where all the tunnels to the different rooms meet. Most of them are hallways that lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The one on the far left leads to the kitchen and the one on the far right leads to the armory."

"Armory?"Elphaba asked, beginning to feel drowsy.

"We'll explain later, Elphie." Glinda said. Boq led them down one of the shorter tunnels. There were three decorated blankets (which served as doors) hanging against the opposite and back walls. Boq pointed to the room on the back wall.

"That's Glinda's room. The one on the right is where your room is and the one on the left is mine. If any of you need anything, just knock. " He stood awkwardly for a moment. "Well, goodnight." He turned to walk into his room.

"Boq!" Elphaba said. He turned to look at her. "Thank you." Not quite knowing how to react to this, he nodded and made his way inside his room.

"Well, I'm a little tired myself." Glinda said "I think I'll go to bed, too. Sweet dreams!" She hugged both of her friends, kissed Liir's head, and walked into her own room. Fiyero led Elphaba inside and laid Liir down in a wooden cradle at the end of the small double bed. Too tired to actually take in the full scope of the room, Elphaba collapsed onto the bed as Chistery hopped off her shoulder. Fiyero lied down beside her and gripped her hand as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(NOTE): Don't worry, we'll get some actual 'action' later. 


	23. Chapter 21

NOTE): YAY! Reviews (you know I luv em)! I wish I had more for my other story though...oh well, I'll just concentrate on this one!

**Anna Marie Raven: "action as in 'action action' or action as in "action" wiggles eyebrows" You'll see! **

**elphaba-thropp: Sorry for missing some words blush. I guess when I check read it, if I'm missing some words my mind fills in the blanks.**

**Everyone who has read this so far: Thanx so much!**

**_READ FIRST: In the Emerald City there are three slums: Lower, Middle, and Upper. The Lower Slums is the home of murderers, thieves, and other kinds of criminals. The Middle Slums is the place where most of the extremely poor, homeless people live and the Upper Slums is where supposedly 'illegal' business, such as smuggling, takes place._**

**_

* * *

_**

Morrible looked out the coach window at the Wizard's carriage. _Where in Oz can he be going this early in the morning?_ she thought for the hundredth time. She had seen him sneak out of the Palace, steal his own carriage, and drive as quietly as he could towards Unamed God knows where. She had taken one of the other coaches, after she had woken up a very grumpy and tired driver, and had followed him for what seemed like hours. As she looked around, she noticed that they were now driving past the Lower and Middle Slums, the places where Morrible would never expect the Wizard even mindlessly stray into, into the Upper Slums.

As the Wizard stopped at an tiny old house, Morrible motioned for the driver to quickly stop behind the corner, so that they stayed hidden. Without waiting for the driver to climb down to open the door, she rushed out and practically ran to the building where the Wizard has just stepped into. Feeling like a fool, she crawled underneath the window and listened as hard as she could at the voices coming from the room. One was clearly the Wizard's, but the other was an old voice that she didn't recognize. Though it was difficult to tell by the roughness of the old voice, she assumed it to be a woman.

"Why would the great Wizard come to see poor old Yackle again, after so long?" the voice asked.

"I need more, Yackle." the Wizard answered "I need more of your Miracle Elixir. I feel like I can no longer function without it."

"Yackle warned you! Yackle warned you that if the dear Wizard drank it too often, you wouldn't be able to stop. I told you to give it only to the pretty Munchkin woman. The one you were so fond of. The one who gave you your child."

"How..how did you...?"

"Yackle just knows things, that is all. But you drank it, didn't you? That is why the child was green. Because you _both_ drank it. But now it is draining you. It is making you more fickle. More impulsive."

"I don't care. All I know is that I need it. Do you have any more of it?"

"Yackle can make more. But it will cost you."

"Name your price."

"Yackle wants the green girl's magic. When she is found, you will bring her to me so I can take her powers." There was a moment of silence.

"Her magic? You wish to take her magic? Is that possible?"

"Bring her to me," Yackle repeated "so I can take her powers. Promise me this, and the Elixir is yours." The Wizard took a deep breath.

"Very well." he said "You shall have her powers. But only after I receive the Elixir."

"It shall be ready in a month, dear Wizard." Yackle said, sounding pleased. Morrible had heard enough. She made her way back to the coach, and ordered the driver to drive back to the Palace.

* * *

"Elphaba? Elphaba, could you please wake up?" Elphaba groaned as she heard the voice. She looked up to see Boq standing over her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Well something, but...could you come with me, please? I need to talk to you."

"What time is it?"

"Just before sunrise."

"You want to talk _now_?"

"Please?" Elphaba sighed. She loosened her hand from Fiyero's grasp and quietly got up. She followed Boq out of her room and into the hallway. "Look," Boq said, looking serious "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted those couple of years ago. You know, thinking you as the Wicked Witch of the West. And I _am_ happy that you're alright. But I need to know...why did you change me into...this?" Elphaba had been expecting this question to come sooner or later.

"Boq, what can you remember from that night?"

"I remember seeing you and your sister hunched over that book. I remember you shouting, and the next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain in my chest. And then, I remember waking up like this. Why did you do it? Was it because of your sister?"

"In a way, Boq, yes. I was shouting at Nessa as she read from the Grimmerie, the book you saw, because she was getting the words wrong. The spell she had incorrectly recited was making your heart shrink. I did the only thing I could think of to keep you from dying. That's why I did it." Boq stayed silent, taking this in.

"So...so you did it to save me?" Boq breathed "Unnamed God! I remember! You were telling Nessa to stop! Oh, Elphaba, I...I feel so ashamed!" To her surprise, she could see what looked like tears forming in Boq's eyes. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Boq. I can understand why you felt that way."

"But I wanted to _kill_ you! I never even tried to figure out why you...Elphaba I am so sorry!" As the tears fell from his eyes, Elphaba felt touched by how sorry he was. No one had ever _directly_ apologized for treating her so horribly before. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry." she said "You'll rust if you cry." She heard him chuckle.

"That's what Fiyero used to tell me when he was still a Scarecrow. Yes, I know about that. When he and Glinda first arrived here, you can't imagine how shocked I was to find out he was the Scarecrow. But, Elphaba, please, I truly am sorry for thinking so horribly of you."

"It's alright, Boq. You've more than made up for it. I forgive you."

"Thank you." he whispered "Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you up. You can go back to sleep now. Just so you know, we'll be having breakfast in 60 clock ticks, when the sun is up." Elphaba nodded and turned to go into her room. She stopped at the door as an idea hit her.

"You know Boq," she said, turning back to him "I could make you human again."

"You could?" Boq said with some excitement in his tone.

"I could use that spell I used on Fiyero."

"You mean, that curse you used on Wendara?" he asked, now a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Boq. She turned back unexpectedly because of the potion. With you, it'll only wear off if you break the curse."

"How do you break it?"

"I know this sounds a little funny, but to break it, you have to eat fish."

"Eat fish! To break a curse?" Boq laughed. Elphaba chuckled.

"I know. It's silly, but when I first tried the curse, it was really supposed to be broken by being kissed. That wouldn't turn out so well, so I altered it to be...more avoidable. I was already having a hard time remembering the spell (I know it by heart now though), so it was the best I could come up with. Do you want to try it?" Boq considered for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, but I should tell you that this can only be used once on a single person. So if you do eat fish, for whatever reason, and you turn back into a Tinman, you'll have to stay that way. Understand? Good. Now, I think you should just stand very still, this curse really isn't supposed to be used for turning Tinmen into humans." Boq closed his eyes and stood perfectly still as Elphaba began chanting some words he didn't know. He felt his whole body become warm, no longer feeling numb and stiff. After a while, he heard silence. Elphaba had stopped her chanting. "You can open your eyes now." she said. Boq opened them and looked down at his hands. They were no longer made out of tin, but flesh. His hands moved up to his face and he felt all around the soft, smooth features. He ran into his room and gazed at himself in the mirror

_Is that **me?**_ he thought as he saw an extremely handsome young man, dressed in the same clothes he had worn before he was turned into tin, looking back at him. He didn't remember looking like this before. His hair was longer than he remembered, but it was still its original brown color. His eyes were a striking hazel color, and even his skin seemed better than it used to be. He was also, to his amazement, tall. His eyes caught sight of Elphaba in the mirror as she walked in. "You threw in a bonus." he said "You've made me good-looking." Elphaba smiled.

"I never thought you were bad-looking in the first place." she said "but I'm glad you like how you turned out." She stared at him. He did indeed look different than he used to as a human. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you so much, Elphaba."

"Your welcome. May I please go back to bed now?" Boq chuckled.

"Yes of course. I'll see you at breakfast." She smiled at him as she made her way out of his room and back into her own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ginda? Wake up. I want to show you something."

Glinda opened her eyes to see a handsome man she didn't know standing over her. She gasped as she quickly sat up.

"Who are you?" she demanded "What do you want?"

"Glinda it's me! It's Boq!"

"Boq?" Glinda said confused. The man nodded.

"Yeah. Elphaba turned me back into a human." _Boy did she do a good job!_ she thought _He's gorgeous!_ She quickly dismissed these thoughts as she narrowed her eyes.

"Prove it." she said.

"How?" Glinda thought for a moment.

"What do you need to do to break the curse?"

"Eat fish." he answered. She knew this was the right answer since Fiyero had once told her when she had asked him. No one had been in the room when she had asked, so she knew that he was telling the truth.

"Boq! It _is_ you!" She reached out and touched his face. "you look so..different."

"Is that good?" She giggled.

"It's very good. Oh, Boq, I'm so happy for you!"

"I am, too, because there's something I've been wanting to tell you. Glinda, you know how much I liked you when we were in school. Back then, I would have anything for you. You were the reason why I could look forward to another day. When Nessa took away our rights so that I couldn't leave her, I was heartbroken. But I knew she needed me, since she no longer had Elphaba, so I couldn't leave her. When I was turned into tin (and don't worry, now I know why and I'm eternally grateful to Ephaba for doing it), I felt like the world had crashed down on me. I knew you would never accept me like that. That was the reason I was so distant from you all the time you were here. Why I never wanted to even be alone in the same room with you. But even so, there was always a small glimmer of hope inside me that one day you might at least consider me a friend. I still feel that way Glinda, and I hope you do indeed consider me a friend."

"Oh, Boq, of course I do!" She leapt forward and embraced him in a tight hug. "You've done so much for me. For Fiyero. For Elphaba! You've taken on the Wizard of Oz for us!" she pulled back and looked into his eyes "And if that's not friendship, I don't know what is!" Boq smiled. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Thank you, Glinda." he said. Glinda smiled and gently wiped his tears away.

"But, Boq," she said seriously "what exactly do you feel for me now?"

"I...I'm not sure. I'm overjoyed that you're my friend of course, but I don't feel the same about you as I used to. Then, I thought I was truly in love with you, but...now I think I realize that it was just a silly school boy's crush. After seeing how happy Elphaba and Fiyero are just to be together again, I just suddenly saw what true love really is. And I also figured out what I truly wanted."

"What's that?"

"To keep you, and Fiyero, and Elphaba, and especially little Liir, safe and happy. No matter what the cost." Glinda looked deep into Boq's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She felt a large wave of emotion towards him. She flung herself back into his arms and felt like she never wanted to let go. Boq let the tears flow freely down his cheeks as, for the first time in two years, he felt the quickening pulse of a heart beat.


	24. Chapter 22

(NOTE): I'm sorry if I have bad tense usage in this one, but, hehe, you know me!

By the time two months had passed, Elphaba had gotten used to the arrangements. She had abandoned the green dress and had made a simple, long sleeved frock out of black material. Throughout the day, she would help the rest of the women with the chores while Glinda (and Chistery) would babysit Liir and Fiyero would work with the men. At the meals, she would sit with Fiyero, Boq, and Glinda at the Head table. When she had at first met everyone, it was strange having people instantly warm up to her, but she certainly couldn't be happier about it. Most of the Galindiazers were men in their prime (and their wives if they had one), but there were also a good deal amount of young women who seemed to really look up to Glinda. There was an occasional grimace or look of distaste on one or two of the young womens' faces when they met her, but, overall, everyone was completely comfortable with her.

Everyone especially took a great liking to Liir. Some of the other married couples had young children of their own, and it made Elphaba very happy to see them play with her son. He was not treated at all the same way she had been when she was an infant. He was more than welcome to even look at another child while, when she had been his age, people would shield their children from her. But that was all in the past, and for those past couple of months, she finally felt accepted.

Lately, she had been noticing that Glinda and Boq had been spending an awful lot more time together.Glinda's looks towards Boq were certainly more tender, and their conversations had become more frequent (not to mention more interesting).Glinda had constantly been complaining to Elphaba about how her feelings for Boq were all muddled up and although she dearly loved Glinda, it began to slightly annoy her. Like now, for instance, when she went to check up on Liir.

"Elphie, it's just so confusifying! Every time I see him I don't know whether to jump on him and smother him with kisses or just give him his space! Tell me the truth, is this how you feel with Fiyero?" Elphaba thought for a moment as she sat on her bed and fed Liir his afternoon bottle. Chistery was resting on his perch from after eating a small snack.

"No, with him it's more like a strong warmth. With a touch of intense heat now and then of course." at this, Glinda giggled "But, most of the time, when we're together, I just feel a sense great, deep warmth."

"And when you're apart?"

"Well, if we're extremely far apart, longing. But only a few yards away, normal."

"When ever I'm even a few feet apart from Boq I feel longing. Why is that, Elphie?" Elphaba shrugged as Liir finished the bottle and she put him against her shoulder, lightly tapping his back.

"I'm not sure Glinda. It could be love, but then again, it could just be a strong attraction to his looks. Many of the other girls have been noticing them as well, and they definitely don't mind being around him as often as they can." Glinda felt a strange twing in her heart as she heard this. It was the same feeling she had felt when Fiyero had first run off with Elphaba. _I think that people call it _she thought **_jealousy_**.

"Oh, Elphie, what should I do?"

"I really don't know, Glinda. I suppose just wait and see what happens." Before Glinda could say anything else, Fiyero burst into the room, a look of excitement on his flushed face.

"Fae" he gasped "you'll never guess who's here!"

"Who?"

"Kaphion! He's here with Inchea; they arrived a few minutes ago. They're in the Main Room just now talking to Boq."

"How did they know where we were?" asked Elphaba as she laid Liir back in the cradle.

"I sent them a message." said Glinda. Fiyero and Elphaba turned to look at her. "I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until I got a response from them."

"A response to what?" Fiyero asked.

"If they would help us. You told me that they said to ask them for help if anything happened to you, so I... thought I would just ask for you if you wouldn't."

"Glinda! I don't want to put them at risk!" Elphaba said.

"Elphie, you don't understand! I simply wrote what had happened to you and Fiyero and asked if they'd be willing to _send_ any help! I didn't ask them to come themselves!"

"Well, what's done is done." Fiyero said "And I have to admit, I'm very happy to see my little brother again. Don't think about it now, Fae, just comeon see them. And bring Liir, too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Elphaba!" Inchea rushed over to her and wrapped her into a hug. As she pulled back, her eyes caught sight of Liir in her arms. "Oh, Elphaba! What an adorable little thing! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy, Liir. It's nice to see you, Inchea. And you, Kaphion."

"Hey, Elphaba." He walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hello." Glinda said, coming in "You must be Kaphion and Inchea. I'm..."

"Glinda?" Boq said "Um...could I talk to you for a clock tick?"

"Oh, Boq" a blush crept into Glinda's cheeks "sure. It was nice to meet you two!" She waved at them before following Boq into the hallway.

"So..uh...Fiyero,"said Kaphion "why don't you guys show us around?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At dinner, Kaphion and Inchea discussed with Elphaba and Fiyero (Glinda and Boq still hadn't returned) about what they intended to do.

"Glinda wrote about some kind of plan to help the Munchkins, and we decided that we're all for it." said Kaphion "So, we've chosen to send some of the tribal Arjiki and Yunamata warriors to help fight."

"Does Father approve of this?" Fiyero asked his brother "And, Inchea, what about your parents?"

"Father has given me total control of the tribe." Kaphion answered "He thinks that he 'doesn't have much longer to live', but you know how Father is. Always over dramatic, always thinking something's wrong with him." he then spoke to Elphaba "I swear, if it weren't for our mother, he would've been bedridden years ago."

"My parents died just a few months ago." Inchea said "The tribe has been split up between me and my younger sister, who's married to one of the nobles. Basically, my share of the tribe has been added to the Arjikis."

"As if the Arjikis wasn't big enough already." Fiyero commented "If your two tribes intermarried, it could start a whole new one."

"I doubt it." said Inchea "They'd just consider themselves part of the Arjikis. But getting back to the point, we need to know exactly what the plan is before we can arrange everything."

"It's still in progress," Elphaba said, handing Liir to Fiyero, who had offered to take him "but we do know we will need as many fighters as possible. Only, we don't really have enough room to fit everyone in here so..."

"There's no need to worry about that." said Kaphion "We can keep the warriors where they are for now, and when you need them you can just give us a call."

"That's very generous of you." They turned to see Boq coming up with a flushed looking Glinda. "Any help you could offer would be very much appreciated."

"Elphie? Inchea?" Glinda said to the two women "May I speak with you a moment?" They each nodded and excused themselves from they table as they followed Glinda into her room. "Oh, girls I'm so happy!" Glinda said "Boq asked me to have dinner with him...alone!"

"Why that's wonderful Glinda!" Inchea said, giving her a hug.

"It took him that long to ask you?" Elphaba asked. Glinda blushed.

"Well, you see, he had led me into his room, saying that he wanted to ask me something and the next thing I know I'm spilling my heart out to him, saying how happy I was around him and how I dearly missed him when he wasn't around. There was an awkward silence after that, but eventually he told me that he was glad I felt that way and asked me to have dinner with him. And, after that, we..." her face grew even more pink "shared a kiss." Inchea squealed happily and gave Glinda another hug. Elphaba thought they looked exactly like two giddy school girls. She smiled and held Glinda's hand.

"I'm happy for you Glinda. I hope you have a wonderful time. When is the dinner?"

"Tonight." Glinda said "That's why we didn't show up. We wanted to have it tonight. Oh, sweet Oz! I have positutely _nothing_ to wear!"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Inchea said "I brought some of my good dresses with me (I always carry them if I'm going somewhere, just in case). You can borrow one of those!"

"Oh, Inchea, really? You're a life saver!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and stared at the two girls. Inchea and Glinda were so much alike, and she was glad that now at least Glinda had someone to stylize with.

"Well, it looks like you two don't need me anymore, so I'll just..."

"Oh no you don't Elphie!" Glinda grabbed her friend's arm. "You have to help!"

"Me?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow and looked down at her plain black dress "Glinda, I don't think you've noticed but I'm not very good at..."

"Come on, Elphie!" Glinda insisted, dragging her reluctant friend into her room. "It'll be fun!" _I doubt it_ Elphaba thought, but she said nothing and just watched as Inchea rushed back in after a few moments with a few different colored dresses. "These are lovely!" Glinda gushed as she looked through them.

"They're the usual dresses worn by royal Yunamata women at special dinners." Inchea said proudly.

"Why did you bring those all the way out here?" Elphaba asked, amused.

"That doesn't matter, Elphie!" Glinda said, picking up a rose-colored gown "Look at how beautiful this is! I think I'll wear this one."

"And that's final." Elphaba said "I know how you are Glinda. Knowing you, you'll try on every dress until you find the right one."

"So?" Glinda said, slipping the light blue frock over her head and putting the red gown on.

"I'm not staying for that long. So if you want my help..."

"Oh, very well Elphie!" Glinda said, pretending to be extremely annoyed "I like this one any way. Don't you?" Elphaba nodded, she had to agree it was pretty. It fit Glinda perfectly snug, outlining her petite body beautifully, and the thick straps hung down her shoulders, leaving them bare. Inchea nodded approvingly.

"That one was always too small for me." she said "But it fits you perfectly." Glinda giggled with delight.

"Now, Inchea, you help with my make-up, and Elphie, you can do my hair!"

"Glinda, honestly, I don't anything about any of this!"

"Elphie, I trust you!" Glinda said, putting a hand on her shoulder "As long as you don't cut or color it, I'm sure I'll be happy with whatever you come up with. Now, Inchea, what kind of make-up do you have?"

By the time Inchea was done with Glinda's make-up, she already looked stunning. Her lips were covered with red lipstick and her eyelids were painted with creamy light pink . Inchea then went back out to find her husband, wishing Elphaba luck. "Ok, Elphie," Glinda said, sitting down in the chair near the vanity, flipping out her long, gold hair "your turn." Elphaba groaned as she took the hair brush and ran it through Glinda's hair, grimacing nervously as she saw Glinda shutting her eyes so the result would be a surprise. She racked her brain trying to come up with a fitting style and her mind went back to Sarah. She remembered when Sarah had put it up in an elegant bun, when she would have dinner with the Wizard. Trying her best to recount what Sarah had done, she took Glinda's hair in her green hands and twisted up as best she could into the same bun she had remembered. By the time she was finished, Elphaba was astonished at how well she had done. She picked out a few short, wavy wisps and let them hang around Glinda's face.

"You can look now." She said. As Glinda opened her eyes, she let out a large gasp, clearly pleased with how she looked.

"Elphie!" she exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me how good you were at this!" Elphaba shrugged.

"I didn't really know, to tell you the truth, but I'm glad you like it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and see how my husband and son are." She leaned down and gave her friend a quick hug "Have a great time."

"Thank you, Elphie!" Glinda said as Elphaba left the room. She then turned back and stared at herself in the mirror, still shocked at how well Elphaba had done her hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When everyone else had gone to bed (Inchea and Kaphion were staying in an extra room), Boq had set up a small table in his room, set with the best plates, glasses and silverware he could find. He had extinguished the usual torches and had lit two candles on the table and around certain parts of the room, hoping that this would be more romantic. He had also borrowed one of Kaphion's best suits, and luckily, due to him being taller, it fit him fairly well. He hadn't wanted to bother the cooks with making an exquisite meal, so he had just used what was left of that night's dinner. He paced anxiously around the room as he waited for Glinda.

"Boq?" He stopped moving around and looked at Glinda, who had just came in. His eyes widened at the sight of her. S_he looks dazzling _Boq thought and he told her so. Glinda blushed and looked at the neatly set table. "Boq, everything looks absotutely beautiful." He thanked her as he pulled her chair out and she sat down. The dinner went smoothly, with interesting conversation and compliments here and there. When they finished eating, Boq pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to Glinda.

"It's not much." he said as she opened it "but I hope you like it." Glinda smiled at what was inside. It was a necklace with a small heart attached; it looked like it was made out of the same metal they were using to make the swords, and that's more than likely what _was_ made out of, but she felt like this was more precious than any gold or silver.

"I love it Boq." she said as she put it on "Thank you so much." Boq's eyes shined as he saw it on her. He then saw her stifle what looked to be a yawn and realized that it was pretty late. He got up at offered her his arm.

"I can tell you're tired Glinda. Shall I lead you back to your room?" Glinda nodded gratefully and took his arm. As they arrived outside her room, they turned to look at each other.

"I had a very nice time tonight, Boq." Glinda said "Thank you."

"My pleasure." he said looking into her eyes. Their faces got closer and they shared their second kiss. It seemed to last for an eternity before they finally let go and said good night. As Glinda walked into her room, she sighed with happiness and fell onto her bed in eternal bliss.

_Two months _the Wizard thought angrily as he paced his room. _Two whole months and not a trace of them! The only hint we've had is the body of that traitor Katie or whatever her name was. I must have combed the Great Kells at least a dozen times and not one damn clue of their whereabouts! _He pulled out the necklace he had taken from Elphaba and clenched it in his fist. He had searched evry inch of Gillikin and The Glikkus and had found nothing. Munchkinland and The Vinkus were being throughly investigated, but not much, except Wendara's dead form, had turned up. _Only the two Fallows and the Lesser Kells left to be searched _he thought _and then I'll move to the Quadling Country and Quox._ He clenched the necklace even tighter _And when I get them back, my dearest daughter will be sorry she ever left! _Madame Morrible walked in at that moment, carrying a green glass bottle.

"Oh, Your Ozness, you looked all riled up!" she said offering him the bottle "Perhaps this shall help to calm you down." He snatched the bottle away and took a long drink from it. He felt himself go calm after that and nodded a thanks at Morrible. "Sir, I'm just here to tell you that we have searched every inch of the Wend Follows and are proceeding towards the Nest Fallows."

"I take it you did not find anything?" Morrible shook her head. The Wizard grunted and sank into his armchair. "Is there nothing you can do about this? Is there not one spell you can use to help me find them?"

"I'm afraid that magic cannot solve everything, Your Ozness, and there is little I understand from the Grimmerie. Miss Elpha...forgive me, Madame Margaret, is apparently the only one in all of Oz who can understand it fully." The Wizard sighed angrily and took another sip from the bottle. "I believe I shall retire for the night now, Your Ozness. Good night."

As she shut the door, she grinned smugly to herself. Yackle's words echoed in her ears: _Bring her to me so I can take her powers_. What the Wizard didn't know, was that the only way Yackle could take Elphaba's powers, was to kill her and absorb the energy that emitted from her dying body. And personally, Morrible couldn't wait.


	25. Chapter 23

**Anna Marie Raven: "Wouldn't Wendara's body give them a helluva clue as to the general direction they should be searching in?" The Wizard's men had found her body after they had checked The Glikkus and Gillikin, and he just wants to have all of Oz checked out already if he doesn't find Elphaba and Liir in The Vinkus (plus he's just going crazy because of that drink). Hope this clears things up :).Everyone who reviewed: THANX SOOOOO MUCH! **

(NOTE): Again, excuse my tense usage ;).(And as for Liir's age, forgive me if I get it wrong. I'm not very good at math either :( )

* * *

"Mistress!" Elphaba, along with the other women working nearby, looked up at the monkey as he screeched urgently. It was two days after Glinda's first date with Boq (they had dinner alone both nights after that), Kaphion and Inchea had gone back to Kiamo Ko, and Elphaba was just outside of the cavern, washing laundry with some of the other women. The monkey landed on the edge of the large bucket of hot water Elphaba was washing the clothes in. "Men in green near! They coming in Kells right now! Mistress must go inside!" Elphaba heard clothes splashing into the bucket and feet scurrying to get inside the cave. 

"Wait!" Elphaba called. The women stopped and looked at her. "We have to get this stuff in first." She picked up her bucket, tossed the clothes to one side, and poured the water out behind a boulder. The other women followed her example as she picked up the clothes and carried them inside, with Chistery flying close behind her."Chistery, you go find the hunting party and tell them what's happening." she said, turning her head towards him. Chistery nodded and flew back out, trying to avoid the women as they rushed back inside with their buckets. It was a relief to get out of the cold, as it was now winter. As they entered the Main Room, Elphaba turned to them. "I want you to get your husbands and children, if you have them, and wait here in the Main Room while I inform Boq and Glinda of the situation. If your husband is out with the hunters then wait for him here." At once, all the women did as they were told. Elphaba rushed into her room, where Glinda and Boq were playing with Liir (Fiyero was with the hunters), and told them what Chistery had said. Boq got a worried look in his eyes and quickly stood up.

"We have to get everyone inside!" he said.

"I already told the women to get their husband's and children and wait in the Main Room." Elphaba said "And I've sent Chistery to get the hunters. I just came here to warn you." Boq sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Elphaba."

"But now what?" asked Glinda, picking Liir up.

"We have to keep everyone in here." Boq said "At least until the Gale Force is gone. I know they're here looking for Elphaba and Liir and once they explore the Kells, they'll just move on. At least that's what I think. Chistery can stand guard, as he's so small they won't notice him, and he can tell us what's happening. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Fiyero said coming in with Chistery. Elphaba looked at the monkey, impressed.

"That was fast." Elphaba said. Fiyero shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"We weren't very far."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Please, settle down!" Boq called out, trying to calm the frantic people. He, Glinda, Elphaba (with Liir), and Fiyero (with Chistery) were at the Head table in the Main Room, where everyone had gathered.They quieted down and waited for Boq to speak. "Thank you. My dear, fellow Galindaizers, I'm sure you all know that the Gale Force is indeed close by. So I have decided, that as of now, for your own safety, nobody but myself, Chistery, Lady Glinda, Prince Fiyero, and Miss Elphaba shall be allowed to step foot outside, unless absolutely necessary, until the Force is gone.I know it will be difficult, but I don't want any of you to get hurt, so I ask that you trust me."

"But how will we get food?" someone asked.

"We have enough dried meat and bread for everyone that should last us for few days if we use it wisely. By then, we suspect the Gale Force will be gone."

"And if they're not?" another person asked. Boq didn't quite know what to say to that and he looked back at his friends for help.

"We'll decide that when the time comes, if it should come at all." Fiyero spoke up "But we're pretty sure they'll be gone before we run out."

"But if we do run short," Glinda added "then please feed the children before feeding yourselves." Boq smiled at them gratefully before turning back to the people.

"In the meantime, Chistery will stay hidden outside to keep watch on the Force." Chistery straightened up proudly from Fiyero's shoulder. "Now, are there any other questions?"

"Are they looking for Lady Glinda" a woman asked "or Miss Elphaba and her boy?"

"They're trying to find us" Elphaba said, meaning herself and Liir "but I'm sure they wouldn't object to getting Glinda either. Or any of you, for that matter, if you know where we are." There was a great murmur amongst the crowd. "So, please, stay inside the cave until they leave." The crowd nodded.

"Thank you." Boq said. He then turned to Chistery and and asked him to go ahead and fly outside to keep watch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three days passed, and the Gale Force still kept searching the Lesser Kells. All of them were exausted, freezing, and fed up with searching all across the Vinkus, but they were afraid of what the Wizard would do if they went back to the Emerald City without at least the baby, Prince Hamilton. The Captain told the men to rest after searching the whole morning inside every crevice they could find. He sat down on a large boulder and ordered his second-in-command to get him some water.

"But Boss" he whined as his teethe chattered"we only have water in our canteens! And you've already drunk all of yours!"

"Then give me some of yours then!" the Captain said, snatching the canteen away and taking a large gulp. The second-in-command groaned. "Oh, stop mopin, Fresbin!" said the Captain, handing the canteen back and clutching his large coat closer"You would deny your own dear brother a drink, would you?"

"Nah" Fresbin said "but I just don't get why we're here! Why couldn't we just continued workin for Lady Rheysilva, Bongar?"

"Because she turned into a damn peacock!"

"Peacock." Fresbin corrected.

"Whatever! And no self respectin slaver would ever work for an Animal."

"She was still rich, though. And she still had power. Besides, we coulda stayed slavers. Why are we now workin as Gale Forcers?"

"Because I swore that I would find and capture the Wicked Witch of the West and bring her to our Wonderful Wizard of Oz." he leaned closer to Fresbin's ear "But do you know how much cash we could make offa her? The Wizard isn't the only one who wants her, you know. She's pretty damn valuable throughout all of Oz. A lota people in Oz would pay _anything_ to have her."

"For what?" Bongar shrugged.

"I don't know. Some because they want to kill her, some because they want to enslave her, one even wanted to take her powers."

"Oh," said Fresbin "so you want to find her and then sell her off to the highest bidder?" Bongar nodded "But we promised to bring her to the _Wizard_! Not the highest bidder!"

"_I _promised. _You _just decided to tag along. So if I should find her and she just happens to disappear one day and end up at a house in the Upper Slums owned by a guy who is coincidentally my brother..." Fresbin nodded as he understood.

"But what if we find the baby, or the Lady Glinda, or even the Wildman, that Winkie Prince?" Bongar thought for a moment.

"I think the Lady Ginda will catch a good price as well, and since the Wizard doesn't want her as much as the Witch or Prince Hamilton, I think that she'd count as fair game. The baby and Wildman can go to the Wizard. No wait! Maybe we'll just sell the Wildman back to Lady Rheysilva if she's willing to offer more...yeah. I think we'll just play the Wizard against Rheysilva and see how high the bidding gets! It all depends on who wants him more." Bongar then stood up and called out to his men "Alright Men! You've had your breather! Now it's time to keep looking! And remember, if you find the Witch or Prince Hamilton, bring them to me at once!" As the Gale Forcers continued on, they didn't notice a pair of small yellow eyes watching them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on, Baby Liir! You can say it!" Glinda said "Say' Auntie Glinda'! Come on, Baby!"

"You'd have better luck teaching him 'Mama' or 'Dada'" Elphaba said coming in "instead of 'Auntie Glinda', you know."

"Nonsense!" Glinda said "He's almost nine months old, and I could say 'popular' by the time I was nine months! It was my first word." Elphaba laughed at this. "It's true!"

"I know. I believe you." Glinda narrowed her eyes at her, thinking she was being sarcastic, but she just shrugged it off and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "What was your first word, Elphie?"

"Horrors." Elphaba said softly.

"Horrors? Why in Oz was it 'horrors'?" Elphaba shrugged. "Well I'm going to make sure that _my_ godson's first word isn't 'horrors'." she turned back to Liir. "Isn't that right, my little sweetie?" Liir laughed as his godmother tickled his tummy. Elphaba grinned at her son and best friend sitting together on the floor of her room. She heard a sigh as Boq walked in.

"Well, it's been three days and the Force is still searching through the Kells."

"How is the food holding up?" Elphaba asked.

"There's enough for a couple more days. The parents are making sure that most of their food rations go to their kids and that's good, but I must say that I have heard a lot of tummies still groaning."

"Like mine." Glinda said "I can't wait for tonight."

"Having dinner alone again tonight?" Elphaba asked, knowing the answer. Glinda nodded and Boq blushed.

"Well, I'll see you tonight Glinda." Boq said as he turned to go out.

"See you then, my dear Boq!"

"Bahk." Everyone, including Boq, turned to look at Liir. "Bahk." he said again as he seemed to smile at his accomplishment.

"Oh, Boq!" Glinda squealed "Boq, did you hear that? You're his first word! Oh, Elphie, Liir said his first word!" Elphaba smiled. She doubted that Liir really meant to say 'Boq' and knew that he was just making noises, but she decided that it didn't really matter. She just chuckled as Glinda encouraged Liir to say 'Boq'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Don't you just feel so honored, Boq?" Glinda asked as she walked into Boq's room that night to have dinner. She threw the shawl she was wearing down on his bed. "I've been trying to get him to say 'Auntie Glinda' for days and..."

"Glinda?" Boq said "I'm sorry to interrupt, but...I-I have to ask you something."

"What?"

He walked over to her and held her hand and his. "Glinda, do you love me?" Glinda stayed silent for a while. "I-I mean, really love me. Not just because of my looks." _Do I? _she thought_ Do I really love him or his looks_? She closed her eyes and imagined what he had looked like back at Shiz. She opened her eyes and continued to imagine his old appearance as she looked at him. Her heart sank as she didn't feel the strong attraction she felt when she saw him as handsome.

"Boq," she said, still trying to concentrate "kiss me." Putting on a slightly confused look, Boq leaned in and kissed her. As his lips touched hers, all the memories of what he had done for her and her friends came rushing back and she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She knew that she know longer cared about his looks, and she also realized how precious Boq was to her.

"Yes, Boq." she whispered, as their lips parted. She looked deeply into his eyes." I love you with all my heart. This feeling I have for you is nothing like I've ever felt. Not even with Fiyero, with him it was just his looks and his stature. But I truly, deeply, and definitely, love you." This made Boq smile, and he leaned in to give her another kiss. Glinda moaned slightly and pulled him closer, gripping tightly onto his shirt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You did WHAT?" Elphaba exclaimed the next morning as Glinda told her what had happened the previous night. Glinda nodded.

"I know. I can't quite believe it either. I can't believe we actually made love!" Elphaba raised her eyebrow at Glinda's choice of words. "What?"

"Nothing," she sat down next to Glinda on her bed "never mind. I'm just a little worried Glinda. Boq did have a very good question. Did you really just...make love because you actually love him or just because of his looks?" Glinda sighed.

"Elphie, after he had asked me that, I did my best to imagine how he had looked back at Shiz and told him to kiss me. When he did...it just felt like it didn't matter what he looked like, as long as he was there. I'm sure that I love him more then his looks."

"Uh huh. So you wouldn't mind if he was ugly?" Glinda shook her head. "Oh, well," she slide off Glinda's bed and inched her way towards the door "in that case, maybe I should just say a little spell to make him..."

"Elphie!" Glinda ran in front of her and blocked the doorway with her body "Don't you dare! I wouldn't mind if he was ugly, but I also don't mind him being handsome. Would you want Fiyero to be ugly?" Elphaba looked as if she was thinking.

"I don't think I would care _that_ much. But then again, before I had met him, I had already convinced myself that a girl with...my condition could never even hope to have an attractive _friend_, much less husband."

"But you do. You have a handsome husband, a beautiful best friend," Glinda dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulder "and a gorgeous baby. So, why should you get a good-looking family and not me?" She put on an exaggerated pout. "Please don't make him ugly." Elphaba chuckled.

"I won't. Just...be careful. Okay?" Glinda nodded.

"I will. Promise."


	26. Chapter 24

(NOTE): I am sorry to announce that unfortunately this story is nearing its end :(. Only a few more chapters to go. But never fear! There's gonna be a sequel!

* * *

Unfortunately, it seemed that the Gale Force didn't give up their search, even after about a week and a half of exploring through every single mountain. The Galindaizers were getting restless and practically out of food and water. 

"We don't even have enough for the children!" they complained. Chistery would occansionally bring back a bucket of water or a dead animal or two from the Gale Forcers' camp, but that was about it. Boq was getting worried and running out of ideas. Glinda seemed to be the only one who could keep him together, but she, too, was starting to get concerned. As if there wasn't enough already to worry about, some kind of virus was beginning to spread, especially to the children, because of the cold winter. Even Liir and Glinda seemed to be catching it.

"Elphie, what are we going to do?" Glinda said, as Elphaba tried to calm a whining Liir down. "Everyone is hungry, most of us are sick, and Boq doesn't know what to do anymore! Elphie, I'm getting nervous." Elphaba bit her lip. She, also, was hungry, and now with Liir and Glinda getting ill, she was getting anxious herself.

"So I am I." she said "But I'm surprised that the Gale Force has lasted this long. Out there in the freezing cold all day and all night."

"Chistery said that even some of them were getting sick." Glinda said "But I doubt they'll give up." Elphaba saw tears forming in Glinda's eyes "Elphie, I can't stand it! I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I'm getting sick! We all are! And if I have to spend one more day in this damn cave...!" her eyes then went wide. She stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and rushed into the small area that served as a bathroom. Elphaba grimaced as she heard Glinda vomit into the chamber pot. Now she was sure that Glinda had caught the virus. Glinda seemed to know it, too, as she stepped out.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, making her way towards the door. "I know that Liir is getting sick, and I shouldn't be here to make it worse. I'll be in my room if you need me." As she walked out, Elphaba grabbed a small blanket and put it under Liir's chin, afraid that he might throw up as well. Despite everything she tried to make him calm down, Liir just continued crying. She tried feeding him, rocking him, singing to him, everything she could think of, but nothing seemed to help. She knew that he, and all the others who had the virus, needed food and medicine, and soon. But all she could do was sit there on her bed, rocking her sick, wailing son back and forth, wishing that she had saved some of that special milk to make him fall asleep. He finally did, after he grew tired of crying it seemed, and Elphaba let out a sigh of relief.

She looked up as her husband came in and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laid his forehead on top of hers.

"I've sent Chistery with a message to Kaphion," he said "asking him for herbs to make some medicine for this virus. I've also asked him to maybe send over some food."

"Does Boq know?" Fiyero nodded.

"He knows. He also knows it's a gamble, that Chistery could get caught, but he thinks the need is too great." he ran his fingers threw his hair nervously "I just hope that little monkey doesn't get lost. Apparently there's a blizzard coming through, and it's probably not going to be pretty." Elphaba leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder, worry clearly showing on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"B-B-Bosssssssss?" a freezing Fresbin chattered as the cold wind and snow whipped around him "I-I-It'ssss f-f-freeezzziiinnggg. C-C-Couldn't we sssstop and mmmake a c-c-campp ssssomew-w-where?"

"W-Where, do you sssuggest?" Bongar demanded. He himself was cold and desperately wanted to stop and build a fire, but the area they were in seemed to be void of any kinds of caves.

"W-We cccould squeeze between twooo b-boulders, fffor a w-w-while." Fresbin suggested "A-At least until the s-s-storm lets uuuupp." Too cold to argue, Bonger nodded and looked around for a couple of boulders large enough to fit everyone. He spotted two large ones and called out to some of the men to move them. As they pried the two boulders apart, they looked in amazement as a light shown throught the crack between them. They also saw a shaking man pointing a gun at them. _A guard! _Bongar thought _This must be where one of our prizes is hinding! _The gaurd looked fearfully at them for a while, before he abruptly dropped his gun and turned to run. But a Gale Forcer quickly grabbed him and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Forward Men!" Bongar whispered excitedly "I think we've finally found somethin!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glinda sobbed as she buried her face in her pillows._ This can't be happening! It **can't**! Oh, damn this! Damn the cold, the Gale Force, this virus! _"AH!" she screamed "I just want this to be OVER!"

"Well" a voice said "you may just get your wish." She quickly sat up to see three men in Gale Force uniforms standing in the doorway, grinning triumphantly.

"Who are you?" Glinda asked, now frightened. The man in the middle, ignoring her question, walked over to her and grabbed her chin in his hand.

"So this is the famous...oh excuse me, _in_famous, Lady Glinda. I see you're pretty as everyone said you were." Glinda slapped his hand away.

"I believe I asked you who you were!"

"Oh, of course, my dear Lady. Forgive me. I am Bongar Bountier, and I am sorry to say that I'm here to arrest you." He turned to the other two men and pointed to her. They moved forward, grabbed her arms, and dragged her out into the Main Room, where she saw Boq, Elphaba, and Fiyero restrained by other Gale Forcers. Elphaba and Fiyero were struggling to get near another officer who was holding a howling Liir while Boq was struggling to get near her. The other Galindaizers were huddled all around the room, which was surrounded by men in green uniform. She could tell that some of the Gale Forcers were as ill as well, and they were separating the sick people from the healthy ones. Bongar Bountier got in front of Elphaba and took her face in his hands the same way he had taken Glinda's. "And, what luck! We have even caught the Wicked Witch of the West herself! My Unnamed God, you're hideous!" Elphaba glared at him and bit down hard on his hand.

___Why didn't I think of that_? Glinda thought as Bongar cried out and drew his hand away. His eyes went wide as he saw Elphaba begin to murmur something. He quickly drew out a small bottle, poured some liquid on his sleeve, and forced it under Elphaba's nose, holding the back of her head with his hand. She shrieked in shock as her eyelids began to close and she went limp. The Gale Forcer holding her picked her up in his arms as Bongar let go, gripping his injured hand.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Fiyero shouted.

"Just put her to sleep. Which is more than she deserves." Bongar muttered. "We used the same stuff on you when we found you in that mountain." He walked closer to Fiyero, until they're faces were an inch apart.

Fiyero could feel his foul breath on his face. "Your little witch here helped you escape that time." he whispered "But she's ours, now. She'll be going back to the Wizard and I plan on sending you back to Rheysilva. What do you think of that?" Fiyero spat in his face.

"I think that once I get out of this and get my wife back, you'll be one of the first people I kill." he threatened. Bongar wiped the spit off his face and struck his fist against Fiyero's head. Fiyero heard Glinda gasp and he could feel blood running down his face. He heard Bongar snicker and looked up to see Glinda beginning to cry.

"Please," she begged "you don't understand! Elphie's not a wicked witch! She's good! We all are! It's the Wizard who is evil!"

"And over half of Oz?" said Bongar "Those who are still faithful to the Wizard?"

"Elphie?" the Forcer holding Elphaba said as he looked down at her "She has a name?"

"Shut up, Fresbin." Bongar said, exasperated.

"Of course she has a name!" a person in the crowd said "Her name is Miss Elphaba Thropp Tiggular! And Lady Glinda speaks the truth! She is not evil!"

"And she's not hideosous!" Glinda added "She's beautiful! Just not in ___your_ standards!" Bongar rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Milady." he mocked a bow and the all Gale Forcers, except Fresbin, snickered. Fresbin was still looking at Elphaba. It was clear he had never thought of her as anything but the Wicked Witch of the West until that very moment. Bongar then sighed as he looked around. "After months of searching" he said "we have finally found the Winkie Prince, Lady Glinda, Prince Hamilton, ___and_ the Wicked Witch of the West, at last!" He grinned as he heard the men cheer.

"Elphaba." Fresbin said. Bongar turned to him.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Elphaba." Fresbin said "Her name is Elphaba isn't it?"

"Who gives a shit, Fresbin!" Bongar said "Sweet Oz, are you annoying!"

Fresbin glared at him as Bongar turned Boq. "And who are you?"

"Boq." Boq answered, trying to stay brave "I am the leader of the Galindaizers."

"The Galindaizers?" Boq suddenly realized his mistake. "Is that what all this is?" Bongar turned back to the crowd "All these people? Traitors? Well, I love to see what the Wizard has to say about this!"

"You leave them alone!" Glinda cried "It's us you want, not them! Please, a few of them are children!"

"That's not my concern." Bongar sneered "All I know is that they're traitors, and the Wizard will deal with them as he wants to."

"Sir!" a Gale Forcer called out "Apparently they were making weapons! There's a whole cave of weapons in here!" Bongar gave another horrible grin.

"Conspirators as well, eh? My, my, we have stumbled on quite a prize." he turned to Boq "And if you are indeed the leader of this outrage, it's very much garunteed that your sentence will be death!"

"NO!" Glinda cried, but Bongar and the Gale Forcers just laughed cruelly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They decided to wait until the blizzard flew over before they would make their way back to the Emerald City. Fiyero was kept in his room with Boq and the two women were kept in Glinda's. Liir had been put in Boq's room with one of the women, and the other families were kept shut up in their own rooms. When a Gale Forcer was not standing guard outside a room or hunting for food, they would rest or drink the liquor they had been saving if they found anything in the Main Room. They would only go into the prisoners' rooms to give them something to eat. But the only person allowed to go inside the two witches room was Bongar. He would come in to give Glinda her food and put the green witch back to sleep.

"But Elphie needs to eat, too!" Glinda complained after a week. Bongar shook his head.

"The drink will keep her nourished, at least until she wakes up."

"Boss!" Fresbin poked his head inside "There's a large group of somethin heading this way. I think they're monkeys, but they seem to be carryin somethin." Bongar got up and followed Fresbin out. When they reached they outside, he saw a group of Gale Forcers grabbing baskets out of mokeys' (flying monkeys') grasps and monkeys' flying all over the place.

"LET GO!" one of them screeched "LET GO, BAD MEN!"

"You sure they're not Monkeys?" he asked Fresbin. Fresbin nodded his head. "This must be the Witch's doin."

"DON'T CALL MISTRESS WITCH!" the monkey screamed "MISTRESS BETTER THAN BAD MAN!"

"Uh huh." Bongar said, not really listening, as the other monkey flew off leaving their baskets behind. "And just who are you?"

"Chistery not telling!"

"Chistery, huh? Well, Chistery, we have your so-called Mistress as our prisoner, so if you do not want her hurt, I suggest you tell us just what you and those other monkeys were doing here." For a clock tick, the monkey stared angrily at Bongar.

"People sick and hungry." he said finally "Fiyero sent Chistery to get food and medicine for people. Chistery get friends to help."

"Medicine?" one of the Gale Forcers said, searching through a basket.

"Here!" said another, holding up a basket full of herbs and bottles "I've seen some of the tribes around here make medicine with this stuff! But, I don't remember how."

"We'll get that Winkie Prince to help." Bongar said, snatching the basket away "We'll give it to the prisoners, too. I'm sick of cleaning up their chunks." The other men groaned in agreement as they made their way back inside.

Fiyero made the medicine without question, as his own son had caught the virus as well. By the time everyone had taken it, there was nearly nothing left, so they hoped the storm would clear up soon. It finally did after a few more days, and the Gale force got ready to go. They grabbed some rope and tied the people up, so that they would walk in straight lines (except for some of the very young children, who the Gale Force carried). Bongar himself carried Elphaba as Fresbin carried the baby and the cage that contained Chistery. Glinda, Fiyero, and Boq had been put in a line of their own and would never take their eyes off of Elphaba and Liir as they made their way out of the Lesser Kells.


	27. Chapter 25

NOTE): I think I'm just gonna do one more chapter after this (I wasn't sure how many chapters were going to be left since I knew what was going to happen, but didn't write it down yet). But remember, I am planning a sequel, so don't be too upset that this is ending :-).

* * *

After about a week of traveling, the Force was about a day away from the Emerald City. They had walked across the Yellow Brick Road into the Pine Barrens to set up camp. "In the morning," Bongar said to the men"we'll follow the Yellow Brick Road into the Emerald City." As they set up camp, Bongar walked over to Chistery's cage, holding a piece of paper. "Alright, listen monkey." he said, letting Chistery out of the cage "Unless you want us to harm your precious Mistress, you're going to take this letter to Wizard and then come straight back. Got it?" Chistery grabbed taken the note and flew off. Bongar grinned and made his way to his tent. 

He stopped as he passed the tent where the witches were being held when he heard the sound of someone retching and walked straight past the guards into the tent. He looked down to see the green witch still asleep on a blanket, but Glinda was huddled in the corner, clutching her stomach. "What's the matter with you?" Bongar demanded as Glinda looked fearfully up at him.

"I-I..well you see I'm...I think I'm sick. Again."

"Again? Why the hell again? Didn't you take that Winkie medicine?"

"Y-yes, but, i-it must have worn off." Bongar sighed, clearly annoyed. He stuck his head out the tent flap.

"Do we have anymore of that medicine?" he called outside.

"No, Sir." another man called back "We just gave the rest of it to one of the officers."

"How about herbs?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but no." Bongar groaned.

"Well then bring me a bucket and a rag!" He turned back to Glinda.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to clean up you little mess. So you can do it yourself." Another Gale Forcer came in with the bucket. Bongar grabbed it and pushed the man out. He walked over to Glinda, dropped it next to her, and made his way back towards the entrance, but stopped as the Witch caught his eye_. They won't sell as well if they're sick_ he thought _Not much I can do about the white witch, but I should keep her away from the green one_. He turned back to Glinda, who was cleaning up her little 'mess'. "After you're done cleaning that up," he said to her "I want you to go stay in the Medical tent, so you don't get the Witch sick."

"Why would you care?" Glinda asked, miserably.

"Because the Wizard said he wanted her to be healthy for some reason." he said "So just do it!"

"I'm not leaving Elphie!"

"Do you want her sick or not?" Glinda stayed silent for a while before she shook her head.

"No, but..."

"Then do it!"he strode out and pulled a guard to the side. "When the girl comes out, take her to the Medical tent and guard her there."

He walked off into his tent. He saw Fresbin lying on a blanket and, surprisingly, he looked deep in thought. "What's on your mind, Fresbin?" He looked up at his brother.

"I'm thinking about the Witch." Bongar raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" Fresbin shrugged.

"I just never thought she had a name." Bongar rolled his eyes.

"So what? Listen, I've sent a note to the Wizard saying we've got Prince Hamilton and a gang of traitors and that we're about a day away."

"But we also have..."

"I know! But the Wizard doesn't need to know that. Remember our plan? You sneak off with the Witch while we're passing through the Upper Slums and bring her to our house. Then when I get the chance, I'll bring Lady Glinda and the Winkie Prince and then we'll..."

"...auction them off at the slave market one by one. I know." Bongar nodded.

"Exactly."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Boq! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Boq opened his eyes to see Fiyero sitting over him."What?"

"I just saw a guard leading Glinda into the tent next to us." Boq was wide awake now and he quickly sat up.

"Why?"

"She looked like she wasn't feeling well. She kept groaning and clutching her stomach. I think the tent they were leading her to was the Medical tent."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. But Ido know that the tent is currently empty, except for her." Boq gave him a puzzled look.

"What does...?"

"It means that if you act sick, you could have a moment alone with her." Realization filled Boq's eyes.

"Oh...OOOWWWW!" Boq clutched at his stomach and began to roll around on the ground, as if in agony. Fiyero, who had not been expecting this, jumped back before he realized that Boq was just acting_. Well, **over-acting**, really _Fiyero thought as Boq cried out "MY STOMACH! MY STOMACH, IT HURTS SO MUCH!" He stooped beside Boq as the guards rushed in.

"Tone it down a little, Boq!" Fiyero whispered into his ear "Stop moving around so much!" He looked up at the guards "My friend is sick. Please, could you give him some of that medicine?"

"We're all out." a guard said, walking towards him "He'll have to go to the Medical tent." He pulled Boq to his feet, and Boq hunched over and made sounds like he was going to throw up at every second. Fiyero sighed as Boq was led out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glinda stared miserably at the ground as she heard someone come in. She looked up tosee another guard come in with Boq. He dropped Boq on the ground and left. She immediately made her way over to him and clutched him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Boq! I've missed you so much!" she said as Boq hugged her back.

"I've missed you, too." he pulled back at looked into her eyes "But are you ok? Are you sick again?" Glinda opened her mouth, but then closed it again and nodded her head as she looked at the ground.

"Yes. I think so." Boq sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's ok. I don't mind as long you're with me. As long as you're mine." Boq smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, not caring at all that she might get him sick.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chistery returned the next day as the Force began to pack with the Wizard's response.

_Bring Prince Hamilton to me and march straight back to the Vinkus to look for the others. Well done. _

_-Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

"Well, Men," Bongar said as the Gale Force gathered the prisoners "forward!" He picked up the Witch and carried her down the path, with the Gale Force following behind him. Fresbin shoved Chistery back in the cage and picked up the baby. He heard the baby whimper and he looked into his sad blue eyes._ They look like that Winkie's eyes _Fresbin observed._ An thought occurred to him then. No, it couldn't be. But, I did find him in the Witch's room. And the Witch said that the Winkie was her husband. So, could this kid really be the Witch's...? _

"Fresbin!" Bongar shouted "What the fuck are you waiting for? Pick up that cage and get moving!" Fresbin shook the thoughts out of his head and carried the baby and the monkey to the rest of the group.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, they have found the child then? And a band of traitors?" Morrible asked. The Wizard nodded and kept staring out his bedroom window.

"But they still haven't found Margaret, yet or Glinda or the Prince. But how can that be? I thought that Hamilton would surely be with either his mother or father. Or both."

"Well, Sir, at least they've found him. Perhaps his parents escaped." The Wizard shook his head.

"No. My daughter would never leave her son. I know she wouldn't."

"Well, she will surely be coming back for him, then." she said, stepping closer "Which gives you time to formulate a plan." He turned to Morrible.

"Can you feel her?" he asked "Can you feel her power?" Morrible closed her eyes and stayed silent for a moment. Sh then shook her head as her eyes reopened.

"I'm sorry, Your Ozness. It seems she's being very careful not to use her magic." The Wizard sighed angrily and took another sip from his bottle.

"It's running out again." he noticed "And Yackle won't give me more until I give her..." he cut off.

"Give her what, Your Ozness?" Morrible said, pretending to be curious "And who is Yackle?"

"That's my own business." he snapped and turned back to the window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was almost midnight by the time the Gale Force reached the Emerald City. The Wizard had ordered everyone to stay indoors, so they walked a silently as they could down the street. Bongar lagged behind and pulled Fresbin behind a house.

"Alright," he whispered "we're right near the Upper Slums. Our house should be only a few yards away." he grabbed the baby from Fresbin and placed the Witch in his arm. "You take the Witch and the monkey, good it's asleep, to our house and I'll come by later with Lady Glinda and the Winkie. In the morning we'll take them to the slave auction. OK?"

"No. I can't carry the Witch _and _the cage!"

"Fine then I'll take the monkey, too!" he grabbed the cage and Fresbin was able to fully pick up the Witch. "And take the sleeping serum out of my pocket in case she wakes up." Fresbin took the bottle out of Bongar's shirt pocket and carried the Witch off in the direction of his home.


	28. Chapter 26

NOTE): Well, this the last chapter (a very looooong chapter hehe)! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm so happy you've all enjoyed this! (Thank you especially for reading through all my errors lol). I've really enjoyed writing this and I'd love it if you would tell me what you liked and even what you didn't like about this story and I'll try to make the sequel just as good as (or better than) this one! Well, here goes...

Oh, and btw...

**Anna Marie Raven: 'You can't just leave it as a cliff-hanger, you know...' Oh I CAN'T, can't I? laughs evilly**

**

* * *

**Fresbin walked into his home and laid the Witch on a floor in the corner. _Elphaba _he thought _Elphaba...what was it? Thropp something? Tiggular! That's it Thropp Tiggular! I still can't believe this. She has a name. And a son. That Prince Hamilton must be her son. But then, why would the Wizard want her son to be his heir?_ He tilted his head to one side as he tried to figure it out. He then heard a groan and his eyes went back to the Witch...no, Elphaba...as she began to wake up. He reached into his pocket and fingered the bottle for a while as she opened her eyes. 

"What the...?" he heard her say, as she put a hand to her forehead. He let go of the bottle, curiosity getting the better of him, and knelt down near Elphaba.

"Listen...Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba looked over at the man who had, the last time she remembered, been restraining her in the Galindaizers Headquarters. Now, she was in a house, which she seemed to recognize. _This is where those slavers had taken Fiyero _she realized_ and this was one of them. But..he knows my name. _

"Miss Elphaba," he repeated "please don't put a spell on me. There's something I want to ask you. Is that baby, Prince Hamilton, your son?"

"Liir." she answered "His name is Liir. And yes, he is my son. But why the hell am I here? In fact how? What did you give me?"

"A sleeping serum." he explained "But...I knew it. I knew he was your son."

"Where is he?" Elphaba demanded.

"My brother's taking him, and the others, back to the Wizard. Oh no you don't!" he said as she suddenly started to stand. He grabbed her arms and held her down. "Look, don't make me use the serum, cause I will if I have to. Right now I just want to talk to you. Please?" Elphaba stared at him. _Talk to me? My family's is being delivered to the Wizard and he wants to **talk** to me? _

"No!" she said, trying to free herself "Let me go!"

"Please, I just want to talk to..."

"I said let me go!" she pushed against his chest and wrenched herself out of his grasp. She made to stand up again until a huge wave of nausea swept on her. Fresbin's eyes widened as he saw her clutch at her stomach and breathe heavily. He quickly grabbed the chamber pot and just made it over to her as she hurled out a clear liquid.

"You must've gotten sick, too." said Fresbin as she recovered "Lady Glinda got sick again on the trip over here and she must've passed it to you. Or perhaps it's because of the drink we've been givin you to keep you nourished. I guess now that your body doesn't need it anymore, it's repellin it." He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out an old stale piece of bread and handed it to her. "Here. It may not be much, but you should eat somethin."

Elphaba couldn't argue that she was hungry, not to mention still a little weak from the serum, so she took the bread from him and tried to hide a look of disgust as she chewed it. "Now, please, will you talk with me?" Elphaba knew that especially in her frail condition she wouldn't make it very far if she tried to escape, so she nodded. "Thank you. So tell me, if the baby is actually your son, why does the Wizard want him for his heir?"

"Because the Wizard is my father." Elphaba said bluntly, not caring about he reacted to this. Fresbin's eyes widened in shock.

"But...how? I mean..."

"He seduced my mother when he had first arrived in Oz until he became the Wizard and left my mother pregnant, with me. Now, you tell me, why I'm here instead of with the others." At first, Fresbin was still too shocked to answer right away, but Elphaba insisted on a reply.

"My...my brother wants to sell you and Lady Glinda and the Winkie at the slave market tomorrow." he said softly, as if he were embarrassed. "No don't!" he cried as she tried to stand up again. He once again grabbed her arms and held her down" Please, understand! My brother will kill me if I let you escape!"

Elphaba didn't care. She wasn't going to sit back as she and her family were sold off like objects or animals, but it seemed like Fresbin had other plans. He forced her onto the ground, laying his whole body on top of her so she couldn't get up, and slipped out the small vial of the sleeping serum. As quickly as he could, he sprinkled a little of it onto his sleeve and held it under her nose before she could try to get up again. Elphaba felt a large rush of hate towards herself as the serum began to take effect and her body went limp as her eyes clamped closed.

Fresbin sighed as he got off of her, his mind deep in thought. He thought hard about all that she had just told him until Bongar came bursting into the room with a whimpering Glinda and an angry Winkie Prince trying to comfort her in tow.

"Well, here we are!" Bongar exclaimed as he roughly shoved Glinda and the Winkie to the ground near Elphaba. As soon as they saw her, they quickly crawled over to her and cradled her as best she could with they're tied hands. "I gave the kid to one of the men and told him to give them to the Wizard (also tellin him to give us the credit for findin him of course) and I was able to sneak off with these two. On the way back I was able to sell the monkey." he moved closer to Fresbin and whispered "And, by the way, you know that old woman who sells us our special serums? Yackle I think her name is. Well, she seemed to know some how that we've got the Witch, and she offered to buy her for...quite a generous prince! I knew that we would never make as much as she was prepared to offer at the slave market, so I sold the Witch to her and said that you would deliver her tonight!"

"But, Bongar, there's something you should know about Elphaba. She's..."

"Elphaba?" Bongar scoffed "Since when do you call the Wicked Witch of the West by that name?" Fresbin glared at Bongar and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Since I found out she _has_ a name!" he said sharply "She has a _name_, Bongar! Like you and me...and Munchkins...and Animals." Fresbin felt a rush of guilt as he realized he had being treating and selling _people and Animals_ as _objects and animals_. At that moment, he realized what he and Bongar were doing was **wrong. **"This isn't right, Bongar." Bongar was looking at his brother in amazement.

_He may be and idiot he thought but Fresbin has **never** dared to speak up against me. **Not ever**. Until now._"They're just slaves!" he said out loud "And enemies!"

"But they're people! Aren't they..._Boss_?" Fresbin shot back. Bongar looked over towards the Witch and then back at Fresbin.

"You let her wake up, didn't you?" Bongar accused, looking back to his brother "That's why you're acting this way! She's put a spell on you! Listen, Fresbin, you've got to fight it! Don't let her witchcraft affect you!"

"She did wake up," Fresbin admitted "but she DID NOT put a spell on me! And if she did, I'd thank her for it! For once, I'm actually thinking straight! I'm not going to give Elphaba to Yackle! I'm going to help her and her husband and her son and her friends all escape, tonight!" All eyes (except Elphaba's which were still closed) were on Bongar. No one, not even Fresbin himself, was expecting him to say this. Bongar was staring daggers at him and he swiftly backhanded Fresbin across his face, knocking him onto the ground.

"Fine." he hissed "If you won't deliver her to Yackle then I will!" He strode over to where Elphaba was lying, kicked Glinda and the Winkie away from her, threw her over his shoulder, and strode out the door without looking back once. After he was gone, Fresbin got up, rubbing his sore cheek and started to go after him, but he heard Glinda being to sob and he knew he couldn't leave her and the Winkie Prince alone and tied up. He made his way over to the Winkie and saw that Bongars kick had knocked him out. He saw Glinda sobbing on the ground and shaking and he noticed as she gripped at her stomach and began to pant. He sighed as he grabbed the chamber pot and headed over to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM?" the Wizard demanded as the Gale Forcers handed the baby to Madame Morrible.

"H-he was in the L-Lesser Kells, Y-Your H-Highness. Actually i-it was Captain B-Bongar who f-found..."

"I DON'T CARE WHO FOUND HIM! YOU HAVE DONE WELL, BRINGING MY HEIR BACK, BUT NOW I WANT YOU TO FIND THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST, AND BRING HER BACK TO ME ALIVE!"

"B-but what a-a-about the t-traitors, S-Sir?"

"LOCK THEM UP! LOCK THEM ALL UP IN THE PALACE DUNGEONS! NOW GO!" The guards didn't need telling twice as they headed out as fast as they could. The Wizard quickly climbed down from the head and rushed over to take the crying child from Morrible. "At last." he whispered "My grandson is home." He held the baby close and tried to calm him down, but the child would not be comforted. "SARAH"!" the Wizard called. As the young girl came rushing in, she stopped as she saw the child in the Wizard's arms. "I want you to take Prince Hamilton to his room and try to calm him down. Understand?" Sarah nodded eagerly and trembled as the baby was handed to her.

"Now that Hamilton is back" the Wizard said to Morrible as he took out the ruby necklace "his mother can't be far behind. She'll be here. Soon."

"Indeed, Your Ozness." Morrible said, smiling_. And then she'll be given to Yackle, and I shall finally be rid of her_. "Indeed."

As Sarah placed the baby in his heavily decorated cradle, he still hadn't stopped crying. An idea then hit her and she rushed out of the door. When she returned, she was carrying a black cone-shaped hat and she held it over the baby's face.

"Look Prince...Liir!" Sarah whispered "Look at this! This is Mommy's!" Liir stopped crying as he saw the hat and grabbed at it. He seemed to recognized the black color as his mother's, especially against the green surroundings.

"Mmm...muumm. Mum?" Sarah nodded.

"Yes, Liir. Mum. This is Mommy's."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You brought her!" Yackle said as Bongar carried her inside her house "Yackle knew she could trust the slaver! I thank you very much! Put her over there." Bongar looked to where she was pointing to and he had to cringe a little at what he saw. She was pointing to a dark stone table that had shackles attached to each corner.

"So, I heard that you want to take her magic." Bongar said as he laid the Witch down on the table. "So, how are you gonna do that?" Yackle walked to the other side of the Witch, so she was facing him, and placed her hands on the Witch's face, with her middle fingers on her temples and her pointers on her forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"So much power!" she breathed "So much of it still unused! Most of it is still buried!" She grabbed the Witch's arms and shackled her wrists to the table, causing her hands to be right next to her head.

"Why are you doin that?" Bongar asked as Yackle put shackles on the Witch's ankles "She's asleep. She's not goin anywhere."

"Safety first" Yackle said simply "Safety first. I suggest slaver leave for now."

"Oh no!" Bongar said, planting himself in a chair "I'm not going anywhere without my money. Besides, I want to watch this!" Yackle shrugged.

"Very well." She made her way over to another table behind her and began mixing things in a small pot."If the slaver wishes to stay" she said "and wait for his payment, then he may. But you must be very quiet."

"You didn't answer my first question." said Bongar, trying to make himself comfortable inthe chair near the door "How are you gonna do this?"

"First I must make her powers surface." Yackle said "That is why she must be restrained. If she wakes up she will be more powerful than ever, and we do not want her using her powers on us, do we?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you feelin better?" Fresbin asked Fiyero, who was now awake and untied.

"I think so. But where has your brother taken my wife?"

"To some woman named Yackle." Glinda said as she checked Fiyero to see if he was really alright. "But how are we going to get her back? And what about Boq and Liir and the others?"

"We're going to get them back." a voice from the doorway said. They all looked up to see Kaphion and Inchea standing with what looked like a few triblewarriors. They were all dressed in what Fiyero recognized as the tribal battle armor from both the Yunamata and Arjiki tribes, with Kaphion in only Arjikis armor and Inchea in only Yunamatas.

"What are you doing here?" Glinda said, rushing over to Inchea and giving her a hug.

"We posted some of the warriors on the Vinkus boundaries and they saw you and the others being led away." Kaphion said as he helped his brother up "So we decided to gather all our warriors and help get you out. Even the Scrow have agreed to help, so the Vinkus is no longer an ally to the Emerald City or the Wizard."

"The Scrow are driving the Gale Forcers out as we speak." Inchea added "We've sent some of the warriors to the Emerald Palace, but unfortunately they were seen. There's a battle going on right now."

"Oh, my Unnamed God." Fresbin whispered. Kaphion and Inchea looked at him.

"Who's he?" Kaphion asked.

"A friend." Fiyero answered "And as soon as we get Elphaba back, we're going to the Emerald Palace to get the others." Inchea and Kaphion nodded.

"We thought you would say that." Kaphion said as one of the warriors handed him another pair of armor clothes "That's why we brought you guys...proper protection."

After Glinda and Fiyero had changed into their clothes, Kaphion and Inchea explained that they had to go and lead the warriors that were fighting at the Emerald Palace. So they parted ways, with Fresbin leading the Glinda, Fiyero, and the few warriors to Yackle's home

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It is ready!" Yackle said finally, waking Bongar up. He hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep. _No wonder_ he thought _it must be way past midnight by now. _

"How's she gonna swallow it when she's aslee...oh, never mind." he said as Yackle pulled out a syringe needle and filled it with the strange, yellow potion. She walked near the Witch and tried to pull a sleeve up, but it was too snug around the Witch's arm. So she pulled up the Witch's dress until it reached her upper thigh and heard a wolf whistle. She looked up at Bongar who shrugged.

"They may be green," he said "but you gotta admit, she has a fine pair of legs." Yackle rolled her eyes as she plunged the needle into her leg and injected the yellow liquid inside.

"This only lasts for a few moments," Yackle said as she pulled the syringe out "so we must work quickly." Bongar's eyes widened as he saw the Witch begin to glow a beautiful, light green color. He was so distracted, he didn't notice Yackle come up behind him and thrust a knife into his skull, killing him instantly.

"Yackle is sorry," Yackle said as she pulled the knife out "but when the green girl is killed, her magic must know where to go to. It is more difficult with two people in the room." She wiped Bongar's blood off the knife and walked back over to the Witch, who was still glowing. "For years, I have been waiting for this." she whispered as she move a piece of black hair out of the green woman's face "Ever since I gave the Miracle Elixir to your father. I knew that with his world and Oz combined in one living creature, the creature would have powers beyond belief!" she raised the knife over the Witch's chest "And all mine, for the taking!"

As she raised the knife high above her head, ready to strike, the door burst open, and Fiyero, Glinda, Fresbin, and the warriors rushed in. As soon as Fiyero saw Yackle holding a knife above a glowing Elphaba, he dashed over to her and wrenched the knife from her hand. Yackle shrieked out in anger and backed away from Fiyero. She looked as if she would strangle him, but she noticed the others in the room and again cried out angrily.

"I WILL FIND HER AGAIN!" she screeched "I AM MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU THINK! AND HER POWERS WILL BE **MINE**!" She cackled as a blinding red smoke filled the room and she disappeared in a burst of flames. As they smoke cleared, Fiyero made his way over to his wife, who was no longer glowing, and undid the shackles that were around her ankles and wrists.

"Is she alright?" Glinda said, rushing near him.

"Yes, she's fine." Fiyero said, relieved. "When will she wake up, Fresbin? Fresbin?" He looked to see Fresbin sitting on the ground next to his dead brother.

"Oh, Fresbin." Glinda said "I'm so sorry." Fresbin looked up, his eyes wet with tears.

"She should wake up in a few clock ticks." he said "It looks like it's wearing off now." It was true. Elphaba groaned as her eyes opened.

As she woke up, she saw her husband and her friend standing over her.

"Yero! Glinda!" Elphaba said, trying to sit up. She pulled them both into a tight hug. "Now where am I she asked as they let go.

"You should get going." she turned to see the slaver lying near a dead body. "You should go and get your son."

"What about you?" Glinda asked.

"I have to bury my brother." he said "I'll be fine, don't worry. Go." As Fiyero helped Elphaba to her feet, she saw the tribal warriors.

"Fiyero, what is going...?"

"We'll explain on the way, Elphie." Glinda said, helping her out the door. The warriors followed after them, leaving a weeping Fresbin behind to mourn over his dead brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"MORRIBLE, DO SOMETHING!" the Wizard shouted "Cause a hurricane or something! Get them away from the Palace!"

"I can't do anything without harming our own men, Your Ozness!" Morrible said "I am afraid they must fight it out." The Wizard cried out furiously and grabbed the green bottle out of his pocket. He leaned back to take a large drink, but nothing came out. It was empty. In a rage he threw the bottle across the room and it smashed against the wall.

"BRING ME THE GRIMMERIE!" he shouted "Find something that will work!" He strode over to his bedroom window as Morrible walked out, and looked out at the battle that had been going on for hours. The green and yellow uniform of the Gale Force clashed together with the brown, red, and metal armor of the warriors in a large, bloody blur. The civilians were inside their houses, no one daring to even peek out. _Cowards!_ the Wizard thought _They're all cowards! Not even willing to stand up and defend me!_ Morrible walked back in with the Grimmerie in her hand and she was searching through it.

"I'm afraid I cannot understand very much, Your Ozness," she started "but..."

"Your Ozness!" one of the Wizard's private guards came rushing in "Your Ozness, I bring you both good news and bad new. The bad news is, the prisoners have escaped."

"And the good?" the Wizard fumed.

"We have captured Lady Glinda."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How did they get her?" Elphaba demanded. When she and the others had arrived at the battel, the warriors had gone straight into fighting while she had changed into armor in one of the houses. Desperate to see Boq again, Glinda had joined the group that was helping the Galindaizers escape, but she had been captured in the process. The mothers and children were huddled in the house while the other Galindaizers had changed into armor and were now fighting with the others. Fiyero and Boq had gone with them, but Elphaba was to take care of the women and children.

"They didn't take just her." a woman said "They killed many of the men, too. I suppose Lady Glinda was lucky." **_Lucky?_** Elphaba thought furiously.

"I'm going after her." Elphaba said, grabbing a sword and a gun.

"But, Miss Elphaba, why don't you just use your magic?" a child asked. _Because Morrible will find me if I do_ she thought but she said out loud "My powers...don't work right now." She turned to one of the women "I'm leaving you in charge until I get back. Look after them and don't leave!" She rushed out and ran towards where the battle was taking place.

As she reached the battle, she could hardly believe what she saw. For years, she had wanted to revolt against the Wizard, but now that it was actually happing, it was terrible. She noticed that even some of the enslaved Munchkins were fighting the Gale Force and people were dying left and right.

"ELPHABA!" she heard someone shout. She saw Fiyero rushing towards her, covered in blood and sweat. "Why aren't you with the mothers and children?"

"I'm going to get Glinda and Liir out of there." she said, gesturing towards the Palace "You going to help?" Fiyero stared at her for a moment, trying to catch his breath, and nodded.

"We're sending a small group in." he said "Me, Inchea, and Boq. I guess you're joining us now though. Come on." He plunged back into the fighting crowd, and Elphaba followed behind, defending herself as best she could.

They reached a side of the Palace, where Boq and Inchea were waiting. Elphaba saw that a rope had been thrown up to a balcony and Boq was in the middle of climbing it.

"Who threw that up there?" Fiyero asked Inchea. She shrugged.

"It was let down by a Munchkin girl. I don't know why."

_Sarah. Melena._ Elphaba thought, smiling.

"LIIR'S HERE!" Boq shouted down. He had reached the top and was holding up Liir in his arms. As soon as Elphaba saw him, she started climbing the rope, with Inchea and Fiyero following behind her. She took Liir as soon as she reached the top and kissed him, making him giggle. She caught sight of Sarah and bent down to hug her.

"Thank you, Naly." she said as she stood back up and handed Liir to his father. Fiyero kissed his head, but then handed him to Inchea.

"Take him back to the house and stay with him there or give him to one of the mothers. OK?"

"And tell the others fighting as you go by to come and climb up the ropes they find around the balcony." Sarah added as she picked up some more rope and began tying it to another place. Inchea nodded as she took the baby and tied the rope to her waist. Boq quickly let her back down and rushed with Elphaba and Fiyero into the Palace, as Sarah continued to tire ropes around the balcony.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, well, well, Miss Glinda the Good." the Wizard said as a bound Glinda was brought into the room and dropped on the ground "What a pleasant surprise."

"Uh...Sir." a guard said "I'm afraid to tell you this, but...Prince Hamilton is...missing." The Wizard glared at the guard.

"WHAT!" he shouted and the two guards headed out quickly. He glowered down at Glinda. "Where is he? In fact where is my daughter? I Have every right to know, for they are my flesh and blood." He stomped over to her and pulled out a knife.

When Glinda looked up, the Wizard was standing over her, holding a knife to her throat. "I know you know where they are." he hissed "Now tell me or you die!"

_Oh, no!_ Glinda thought _This is just like my dream!_ "N-never!" she stuttered "I-I'll never tell you where they are! They don't belong to you! Even if they are your 'flesh and blood'! Why can't you just leave us all alone!" She felt the cold metal pierce a bit of her neck and she whimpered in pain. She looked towards Madame Morrible, who was grinning and holding the Grimmerie.

"They are MINE! MINE!" he said "NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR ELSE!" She kept her moth clamped close. "Very well." he said "So be it then." He raised the blade up, ready to strike.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" she heard a male voice shout as the door burst open.

The Wizard looked up as he heard someone shout and saw a man running towards him. With amazing aim he threw the knife at him, and it hit him straight in the heart.

"BOQ!" Glinda shout as the man fell to the ground. As she moved to go after him, Madame Morrible came over with amazing speed, took a knife out of her robes, and plunged it into Glinda's back as soon as she reached Boq. Glinda screamed in pain and fell to the ground next to Boq as Morrible took the knife out of her back.

"Your Ozness, we must go!" Morrible said "If they were able to get in, more must be far behind! We must take the secret way out and use your balloon! Your Ozness, are you listening?" But the Wizards eyes were gazing out the doorway, where Morrible saw Fiyero and Elphaba fighting off some guards.

"It's her!" the Wizard whispered "She's here!"

"We have no time, Sir" Morrible said, grabbing him. She desperatley wished to leave him and let him die, but she knew that the people expected her to defend the Wizard. And if she just left him, she'd be considered a traitor. The Wizard struggled to get out of her grasp so that he could run towards Elphaba, which caused her to drop the Grimmerie near Glinda to grab him with both hands. She pulled him towards the bookcase and pulled out a book to make a secret staircase reveal itself. She shoved him inside and hurried in herself as the bookcase shut back up.

The staircase led them to the place where the Wizard kept his balloon. She forced the Wizard inside and climbed inside herself. As the balloon took off, the Wizard shouted at her "WHY DID YOU STOP ME? I COULD HAVE GRABBED HER IN TWO SECONDS!"

"Look, Your Ozness!" Morrible said, pointing down at the Emerald Palace. The Wizard saw the warriorsclimbing up ropes and swarming inside the Palace. "They were coming for you! It was I who saved you! We must stay up here until the battle is over." The Wizards breathed out angrily.

"So close." he whispered as he reached inside his pocket and gripped the necklace "So close to taking back what is mine!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elphaba sighed as another warrior began to fight with the Gale Forcer she had been fighting off and rushed into the Wizard's room. Her eyes caught sight of Boq and Glinda lying on the ground, surrounded by blood.

"Boq! Glinda!" she cried, as she raced towards them. She fell on her knees near Boq and checked his pulse. Nothing. He was dead. "No. Please no!" Elphaba choked as she scooted towards Glinda, lifting her head up from the pool of blood and checked her pulse as well. It was there, but very faint, and Elpaba knew she was dying. She saw through her tears as Glinda opened slowly her eyes and looked at her.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda whimpered as life ebbed away from her "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Ssshhhh, it's alright, Glinda." Elphaba said soothingly, tears blinding her "You've done nothing wrong. Not one damn thing." She picked up her friend's head gently and placed it on her lap, smoothing the dirty, blond hair from her blood splattered face.

"Elphie," Glinda said gasping for breath "I know...I'm not going...to...make it. So...you...have to...do something...for me."

"Don't say that Glinda! You're going to be fine, you're going to live!"

"Elphie...p..please. You...you must do this...for me." She reached for Boq's arm and held on to it tightly. "For us." Elphaba looked at the dead Boq and then back at Glinda.

"Alright." she choked. "What do you want me to do?" Glinda let go of Boq and moved her hand slightly. Her fingers touched the Grimmerie.

"I... want you t-to...say a spell I...remember seeing... on p-page 25." Elphaba grabbed the book and quickly turned to the said page. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was for.

"Glinda." she whispered as she looked back at her friend "Are...are you sure?" Glinda nodded.

"Yes, Elphie. I'm positive."

"Sir."a warrior said as he pulled Fiyero to the side "You should know that we didn't bring every warrior in the Vinkus and we're losing men fast. The civilians have started fighting and they and the Gale Force are making their way inside the Palace. I suggest we retreat back to the Vinkus before anyone else is killed." Fiyero looked around and saw that this was true. After a moment of thinking he nodded.

"Tell them to make a retreat and fall back to the Vinkus by order of Fiyero" he said. His eyes then caught sight of Elphaba leaning over something and muttering something in the Wizard's room "after I return with my wife from the Wizard's chamber." The warrior nodded and went back to fighting as Fiyero made his way inside the room. What he saw made his heart stop. Boq was lying on the ground in a lake of blood with Glinda lying next to him. Elphaba was over her and just closing a large old book. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to talk to Glinda.

"It's done Glinda." she managed to say.

"T-thank you Elphie." Glinda said. She stared at Elphaba for a moment, trying to stay alive as long as she could. _"Who can say"_ Glinda sang _"if... I've been changed...for the better, but.." _

_"Because I knew you..."_ the girls sang together, choking on tears. Glinda gasped and squeezed her eyes tightly before she looked back at her friend.

_"Because...I knew you.."_she urged on.

_"I have been changed..."_ they sang again, but before Glinda could finish, her breath escaped her for the last time, and she went still. Elphaba stared down at her now dead friend and let tears flow freely down her face as she closed her eyes. Fiyero realized that he himself was crying as he felt his cheeks become wet. He walked over to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on." he said, trying to hold back tears "We're retreating back to the Vinkus. We have to go." Slowly, Elphaba nodded and got to her feet. She took one long last look at her friends before she ran out as fast as she could with Fiyero following behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Look, Your Ozness!" Morrible said "They're retreating!" The Wizard peered over the side of the balloon and saw the warriors hurry out of the Palace and retreat out of the Emerald City. As soon as he saw the last one leave he ordered Morrible to take him back down to the Palace. When they landed, he raced past the cheering Gale Forcers and into his room. He saw a man and Glinda lying dead on the ground, but no green girl.

"Sir?" Morrible said, coming in "I just felt a huge force of power and I'm afraid that I'll be unable to...control the weather in the Vinkus any longer. Your daughter must've put a spell on the Vinkus to protect it from my power."

_No matter_ he though to himself _I'll find her. One day, some way, I'll find what's mine, and take it back! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The warriors, Galindaizers, and Munchkins who were lucky enough to escape (including Sarah, now Naly, and her mother)didn't even stop to rest until they at least passed through the boarder into Vinkus. As soon as they were over the boarder they all immediately collapsed to rest. Elphaba went off by herself as Inchea, Kaphion, and Fiyero looked over everyone to see how many were left or wounded and Naly and her mother tended to Liir.

She sat by herself and stared down at the ground. She couldn't believe that Glinda and Boq, her best friends in all of Oz, were dead and gone. So she wept. She cried and cried until she felt like she had no tears left at all.

It was morning by the time she was well enough to view her surrounds. They were only a few yards away from the Great Kells. She looked up as Fiyero made her way over to her and sat down.

"I'm sorry about..."

"Please Fiyero," she interrupted "don't. I'd perfer not to think about it. At least you and Liir are safe." Fiyero nodded and pulled her into an embrace. "What now?" she sniffed.

"Well, we could go back to Galindaizer's Headquarters." Elphaba shook her head after thinking for a while.

"I cast a spell before we left." Elphaba said "As long as we're in the Vinkus, we should be safe. Let's go back to the cottage. I'm sick of running and fighting. Let's just go there and raise our son."

"But what about the others? The Galindaizers?"

"We can take care of them." Inchea said coming up "You just leave it to us. You go ahead and raise Liir in peace. Oh and by the way..."

"Mistress!"

"We found Chistery." Inchea said as he flew over to Fiyero's shoulder. Elphaba smiled slightly and pat the monkey on the head. Her eyes the widened and she rushed away behind a shrub. Fiyero grimaced as he heard Elphaba throw up.

"You have the virus again?" he asked as she stood up. Elphaba shook her head.

"I believe I'm pregnant again." she said, smiling a little. Fiyero matched her grin as Chistery flew over to Inchea's shoulder and he walked over to Elphaba and hugged her.

"Miss Elphaba?" They pulled apart to see Naly holding Liir out to them. Elphaba took her son and held him close, as Fiyero put a hand to her stomach.

"Mum." Liir said as he fell asleep. His parents chuckled and they embraced each other, as they were once again together as a family.

The End

* * *

Well, that's it for this story. I know, sad. And I'm sorry that I left a little cliff-hanger there (what Glinda asked Elphaba to do. Hint: It wasn't to put a spell over the Vinkus. Elphaba did that on her own.). But you'll find out in the sequel! That'll be more about Elphaba's children! Hope you liked this! -Lyndalion16 


End file.
